Inhumans
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: A young Medusa has to adjust rapidly as her circumstances shift. Her betrothal to the Crown Prince Black Bolt changes everything for her, and for him. Outside forces- and a hidden secret- have a significant effect on the young couple as well. Part of the 'Shadows and Regrets' universe. Considerable changes have been made from Marvel Inhumans' canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Inhumans**

**Chapter One**

Medusa's head hung low as she walked down the bright corridor. Her mother and father each had a hand on her shoulders. The sixteen-year-old felt like a prisoner being escorted to her execution. In her arms she carried a squirming, golden-haired baby, Crystal, who kept grabbing handfuls of Medusa's thick red hair.

They entered a stark white room, which was empty save for a single bed pushed into a corner, a wardrobe, and a writing desk. The queen was waiting. Rynda put a slender hand under Medusa's chin and made her meet her dark brown eyes.

"She will do, unless more unfortunate incidents occur."

"Medusalith will grow into a fine woman with the proper training," Ambur agreed. "I am only shamed that this slight has come upon our family at all."

"Say goodbye, Medusalith," Rynda ordered severely. "Then you are to dress in the clothing provided and come to the dining hall at once."

She turned on her heel and walked away, head held high, platinum blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Goodbye, Mother," Medusa said automatically. "Goodbye, Father."

Quelin held out his arms silently. Medusa hugged Crystal tightly before passing her over. The baby fussed for a moment, but then settled into her grandfather's arms.

"Father," Ambur rebuked sharply, using her powers to read her daughter's thoughts. "You are Crystalia's sister now, girl."

"Yes, Mother," Medusa intoned emotionlessly, and then without another word walked into her new home. She heard Crystal's babbling die away as they walked down the corridor. Stiffly she changed into the clothes provided; a simple sleeveless purple gown and black slip-on shoes.

"No use in crying over the past," she told herself. "Look for the future."

She did not know where the dining hall was, but wasn't going to stay here until somebody came to look for her. She headed out, not caring if she found her place or not. She had been walking for fifteen minutes when she came to a corridor that looked the same as the rest, only there was a black-haired boy in this one. He was perhaps three years younger than Medusa, and was standing rapping at the wall.

Curious, Medusa walked into the corridor. To her surprise, she found that the boy wasn't looking at the wall; he stood in front of a large window, knocking on it. Medusa looked into the window; there was a room on the other side, much like the one she had been given. Inside a boy about Medusa's age sat at a writing desk, his black hair falling over his face as he leaned over the desk.

The younger boy jumped as Medusa stepped up beside him and turned baleful pale blue eyes on her. "Who are you?"

"Nobody. Who are you?"

"I am Maximus, prince of Attilan! How could you not know that?"

"Who is that?" Medusa asked, gesturing to the boy in the glass prison.

"My brother. Who are you?"

"Nobody."

Maximus stomped his foot, a childish gesture in one who Medusa thought would be older than that. "I am going to find my father and he will flay the flesh from your bones if you don't answer his questions!"

Medusa ignored Maximus as he stomped away. After he left, the boy in the prison turned, holding up the sign he had written. **Go away Maximus. **His brow furrowed when he saw Medusa standing there.

"Hello," she said. "You must be Black Bolt. Mother told me they kept you in a soundproof room, after you destroyed the lab where you were born. You wouldn't know me, we last met when we were babies. I'm Medusa. Your betrothed."

Black Bolt smiled somewhat nervously at her, nodding to show he understood. He went to get another piece of paper and a pen so he could speak to her. Medusa froze suddenly. How much had he been told about why she would be living here now?

**I am glad to meet you**, his next message read. Medusa smiled.

"Thank you. "

"See?" Maximus' s voice came down the corridor; he was leading the dark-haired king, Agon. "There is that strange girl outside of Black Bolt's cell! Chop off her head, Father!"

"Silence!" The king ordered.

Maximus fell into a pouting silence. Agon viewed Medusa with a critical eye.

"So you are Medusalith? The queen said you were arriving today."

Medusa curtsied. "Yes, my lord. I am trying to find my way to the dining hall."

"You've gone the wrong direction," Maximus sneered. "This is nowhere near the dining hall."

"Silence," Agon ordered his son again. He circled Medusa, and then reached out and brushed a hand through her hair. She shivered, her thick red hair recoiling from him like a living thing. It had been the same gesture _he_ had made when he told her that he loved her, and that if she loved him that she would show it... She stepped away from the king.

"I see you've met your betrothed," Agon said, looking in the glass prison at Black Bolt. The older prince stood still, like he was a solider at attention. "Well, son? Does she please you?"

"She pleases _me_," Maximus piped up.

"I told you to be silent, boy! Obey me!" Agon looked back at Black Bolt. "Well? Is she pretty enough for you?"

Black Bolt nodded.

Medusa flushed slightly at that, even though she'd vowed to herself _never_ to have feelings for a man again, after...

Agon smiled at his eldest, pleased with his agreement, before turning back to Maximus. "Perhaps you could show Lady Medusalith to the dining hall?"

Maximus nodded silently.

"Good. Off with you both, then."

Medusa curtsied hurriedly as she'd been taught before following Maximus, who was walking quickly and scowling.

They had just disappeared around the corner when Maximus reached up, grabbed a handful of Medusa's hair and yanked hard. Her head jerked downwards and she muffled a cry of pain. She grabbed at the boy's hand but he released her and slipped out of her grasp.

"What was that for?!" She demanded in a loud whisper- she didn't want to be overheard and get into trouble _already_.

Maximus shrugged. "I wanted to know what it felt like."

"You couldn't have just asked? That hurt!"

"You know, if my brother doesn't learn how to control his powers I will be king," Maximus sneered. "And then you will be my betrothed."

"Then I hope he learns to control his powers quickly! "

Maximus turned away. "He won't if I have anything to say about it." His muttered words were barely audible. Medusa was about to respond when Maximus opened a door and she realised they were in the dining hall. Rynda was waiting, as were three other boys who appeared to be around Medusa's age. _These must be my other cousins..._

She curtsied to Rynda, who nodded to her in acknowledgement, while eying the three (very different) boys, trying to remember their names- Ambur _had_ told her about them, a long time ago, but she'd never met them.

"You are late," the queen said severely. "Maximus! Dont slouch like that!"

Medusa bowed her head. "I apologise, my lady. I'm afraid I lost my way."

Maximus snorted with laughter.

Rynda's cool eyes lingered on Medusa. "I see. I suggest you learn your way around quickly. I do not want you to make a habit of this."

"I will not, my lady." Medusa assured. _Not here an hour and already the queen seems to dislike me, perfect._

Rynda turned her attention to Maximus at that point thankfully. "I told you to stand up straight, you look slovenly." She chided her younger son.

Maximus ignored her.

"Maximus!"

Still no response.

The queen grabbed her son's arm and dragged him from the room. Medusa stared at the three boys left in the room.

"She isn't as pretty as I thought she would be," the green-skinned one said.

The boy with the oversized forehead elbowed him in the side. "Triton!"

"What?"

The tall boy with bull's legs shook his head. " 'What'? I think Karnak means you were being rude." He turned to Medusa, who had folded her arms, irritated at being ignored. "I suppose I should apologise for them. I'm Gorgon, son of Korath. You're Medusalith, right?"

She winced a little at the sound of her full name. "Just Medusa."

"Don't mind Maximus," Karnak said. "He thinks he's more impressive than he is."

"How old is he?"

"Fourteen, though you wouldn't think it, with how childishly he acts sometimes." Karnak muttered. "And just so Gorgon doesn't get a chance to tease _me_ about my manners, I'm Karnak, son of Mander, and Triton here is my older brother."

Medusa nodded, recognising the names now. "You're about Maximus' age?"

Karnak nodded. "I'll be fifteen soon though, and you're sixteen, if I remember?"

Gorgon groaned theatrically. "And the walking encyclopedia strikes again."

Medusa laughed while nodding to agree with Karnak's statement. She turned to Triton. "So you're about... seventeen?" It was a guess- his aquatic appearance made his age hard to determine.

He nodded. "And Gorgon here is fifteen. Didn't your mother just have another child, as well?"

Medusa's throat constricted. _Just when I'd forgotten about all that!_

"Y-yes," she lied. _She's my daughter! _Her heart cried. _I want her back! _"A girl. Crystalia."

"That's quite the achievement, given your mother's age," Karnak commented. "Our families aren't exactly known for their fertility."

"I am aware. I am fortunate that I have a little sister."

"You don't look like you feel so fortunate," Triton noted. "I don't blame you, if your parents have cast you aside in favour of their new child."

"Triton!"

"What? It's no coincidence that she's been sent here now!" Triton peered at Medusa. "You're going to marry Black Bolt, aren't you? I bet that's why she's here. They want to marry him off and get a direct heir so that Maximus can't claim the throne if Black Bolt remains in isolation forever."

Medusa folded her arms, to stop herself shaking. Was it true? Her mother had told her that she was there to receive training and to keep her away from... _him_. That, she had been more than willing to accept. But what if it was a lie? _Would they take my child away from me again? _she wondered. _I'll have to hope for the best,_ she decided. _I can't go home. _He _might come after me again... _Only her parents, and the king and queen, knew how Crystal had been conceived... right?

She shivered and then looked up to find all three boys staring at her. "What?"

"We asked what's special about you," Triton replied. "The abilities Gorgon and I have you can see, and Karnak can sense weaknesses in any object, but what about you?"

"Oh." Medusa concentrated... and all three boys yelped in shock as her hair, now twice its normal length, wrapped round each one of them and hefted them off the floor.

"Special enough?" she asked, smirking as Gorgon's hooved feet kicked wildly.

"Yes!" they chorused together.

"_Medusalith!"_

She jumped, turning to see the queen glaring at her.

"Put them down! What do you think you are doing?"

She released them immediately, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Triton just asked what my abilities were, and..."

"And you couldn't think of a less foolish way to show them?"

"I'm sorry."

Rynda glared at her, and them stomped over and grabbed her arm the same way she had grabbed Maximus's. "You and I need to have a talk, it seems."

Her grip on Medusa's arm hurt, but the girl didn't dare say anything. The anger was literally radiating off the queen. Medusa looked at the floor as she was dragged back through the corridors and shoved roughly into her room.

"Let me make one thing straight to you, little girl;" the queen said, glaring straight into Medusa's eyes. "What you did was treason. Understand? _Treason_. Your head could be on display right now."

The ferocity of Rynda's glare made Medusa shiver. "I didn't know that he-"

"Your ignorance is the reason you still live. Stupid, naive little girl that you are, you are still useful. You have already borne a child." Rynda's glare became more cunning. "That is the reason that this betrothal still stands and you have not been publicly shamed. Agon is most intrigued by the fact that you have passed through the Mists and remained fertile still. More than that, you've given birth to a healthy child in the image of what we should look like."

"So I am here only to bear children to your son," Medusa said flatly.

"Yes."

Medusa's head hung. "I see."

Rynda put a hand under her chin and raised her face again. "No, you don't. Sweet Medusalith, you may be my brother's wife's niece, but should you betray the honour that has been bestowed on you once more, then I _will_ have you punished for it."

"I never meant to-"

"Enough. You'll stay here until dinnertime as punishment for your reckless behaviour earlier." Rynda turned without another word and slammed the door behind her. Medusa stood still for a long time unsure if she was furious or terrified.

"I'm not going to," she said aloud. "I didn't mean for it to go that far, I thought I loved him and that he loved me. I'm not going to make that mistake again. Ever!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rynda raised a brow as she stared at her husband. He, on the other hand, was staring at the computer screen connected to the feed from the cameras in Medusa's room. The girl was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hair wrapped around her like a cocoon. Eventually Agon turned and mirrored her look.

"I do not see what you are concerned about."

"You don't?"

"She's young, the man used her. That's good, it shows that she is impressionable and we will be able to teach her as we wish."

Rynda rolled her eyes. "She's betrayed our son once already, what is to stop her from doing it again?"

"She will be executed if she does. She may not have realised that before, but she must do now."

"I say we marry them right away, let Blackagar father a son on her and then get rid of her."

Agon frowned. "Our cousins would not be pleased if we treated their daughter in such a manner."

"Then they should have taught her better."

"That is true..." Agon frowned as he leaned back. "And a direct examination of her would be useful to determine how she has remained fertile without treatments and drugs."

"Then we are decided."

"Not so quickly, Rynda," Agon chided. "We must see if Blackagar and Medusa are compatable. He has as much to say in this as we do. And we must find a way for him to keep his silence during passion or the force of his voice will kill her."

Rynda smirked. "True... if he is anything like you, she would be nothing but a fleshy smear."

"Must you speak so graphically?"

Rynda leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Well, we both know why you chose me for your wife."

"True... MAXIMUS!"

There was a flurry of footsteps and the younger prince bolted out from the desk he had been hiding under.

He didn't look at either of his parents, knowing he would be in trouble for eavesdropping, but his mind was already filling with ways he could use what he had just learned. He could probably blackmail Medusa into _anything_, now he knew her secret. First he'd have to deal with his parents though...

"What are you doing in here?" Agon demanded.

"I live here," Maximus replied staunchly. "As your son I am the prince!"

"Prince or not, you are not permitted into your parent's private chambers," Agon responded angrily. "Don't you dare breathe a word of what you've heard here today! Now be off!"

"Yes, sir." Maximus bowed his head before walking out. As soon as the door closed behind him, he smirked. _Let's see if Gorgon and the others like Medusa so much once they know about this! _He headed back to the dining room, grinning.

"I just don't see why they've brought a girl in, now," Karnak was saying when he slipped through the door. "I was under the impression that this part of the palace was only for members of the royal family whose parents are on the Genetics Council."

Gorgon shrugged. "Plans do change, Karnak. It's not our place to question the king and queen..." His eyes flitted to the doorway. "What are _you_ doing in here?"

Maximus shrugged, walking forward unconcernedly, still grinning. "I know why Medusa's been brought here now..."

"If you're expecting us to beg you for the knowledge, then you will be disappointed," Triton retorted.

Maximus sat down and spun in his chair. "I know why Medusa's here!" he sang again, louder.

"We don't want to know," Gorgon said.

Maximus' face fell slightly. He turned to Karnak, as a last resort. "_You_ always like getting information..."

"I prefer to deny you the pleasure of knowing something that I do not. Besides, it is not my place to try to decipher the minds of-"

"Medusa had a baby!" Maximus blurted out, wild with impatience. The other three boys stopped and stared at him. The young prince rubbed his hands gleefully. "That's right! She's a harlot!"

There was a moment of stunned silence.

Gorgon spoke first. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"It's true! I just overheard my parents talking about it!"

"She's betrothed to Black Bolt!" Triton protested. "Why would she-"

"I just said, she's a harlot!" Maximus giggled. "And the only reason she's here is so that she can have more babies and so Father and Mother can teach her how to behave!"

Karnak shook his head. "Haven't you grown out of making things up yet, Maximus?"

"It's true!" the boy insisted. "I bet it's her little sister. I bet that's really her daughter. Nobody her parents' age has children!"

The other boys glanced at each other uneasily. If this was Maximus making things up again, then he was getting better at it... this seemed almost logical.

Triton frowned. "I hate that he makes sense... but if that's true, why is she still betrothed to Black Bolt? I would have thought..."

"Maybe we should ask her..."

The three cousins continued talking, and Maximus edged out of the room, sniggering. He let out a full-blown laugh once he reached the corridor... until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

He let out a startled cry, looking up at his older brother. Black Bolt was wearing the muzzle that he always had to have on before leaving his soundproof chambers, and was glaring down at Maximus with a fierce scowl.

"What are you doing here?" Maximus snapped, pulling away.

Black Bolt continued glaring at him, but was obviously unable to answer.

"Mother and Father are going to marry you to a harlot," Maximus continued. "Because then you can give her babies and repopulate the royal household."

Black Bolt actually raised his fist, but apparently thought better of it, and shoved Maximus backwards, so he stumbled, before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Maximus yelled.

He ignored his aggravating younger brother as he made his way to Medusa's room. Maximus' words made no sense, and he wanted to hear his supposed betrothed's side of the story before jumping to any conclusions. He'd have to make friends with her, at least, if they were to end up married!

He came to the door and hesitated. Given his isolated life, he did not have much contact with people other than his parents, brother and cousins. He wasn't certain how to act around this girl with the thick red hair. He checked his pockets, making sure he still had his pencil and notepad, and then knocked lightly.

There was some scuffling, then a slightly hoarse voice called out. "Who is it?"

_I really should have thought this through!_ He cursed himself, it wasn't as if he could tell her! Compromising, he opened the door gently, careful _not_ to actually enter her room until she said he could.

Medusa came to the door and her red brows rose. "Oh. It's you..."

Black Bolt nodded once, fumbling for his pencil and paper. **How are you settling in?** he wrote, handing it over to her.

"I'm well, thank you." She peered at the muzzle over his mouth. "That looks painful."

He shrugged, scribbling again. **Better than risking people's lives. **

Medusa nodded. "I suppose..." _What's he doing here?_ She tried to think of a polite way to ask. The last time a man had approached her room, it had been _him_...

He handed her another note. **Would you like a tour of the palace? I know it can get confusing.**

"I... Your mother said I was not to leave my room until she called for me." Medusa's head hung.

He smiled, writing rapidly. **I'll tell her it was my idea. She never gets angry with me.** He handed her the note, waiting, for some reason nervous about her answer. _I hope she agrees, I'd like to get to know her a bit... And maybe, later, I can try and subtly ask her about Maximus' stupid story... though that is private..._

Medusa bit her lip. "If you're sure..."

He nodded, sweeping his hand in an inviting gesture down the corridor.

Medusa looked hesitant but smiled and left her room. He began walking, writing again.

**This is the hall of whiteness, or at least that's what I call it. **

She smothered a laugh. He grinned back, noting that she was even more beautiful when she smiled. _Wait... beautiful? Where did that come from?_

"So you can't talk at all?" Medusa asked curiously.

Black Bolt shook his head. **Any sound I make can destroy things. Even if I whimper or moan. That's why most times I don't leave my room, even with this muzzle.**

Her eyes softenend. "That must be very lonely..."

**It's all I've ever known. I would like to be able to speak, but you don't miss what you haven't known.**

Medusa shook her head. "I don't think that's true. I've never been outside Attilan and yet I long for the chance. That's like missing something, isn't it?"

He shrugged, but looked thoughtful. **I've never even been outside the palace.**

"Never?" Medusa's eyes widened.

He shook his head. **Too dangerous.**

"It can't be that dangerous, can it?"

He nodded.

Medusa frowned. "But can't your parents find some way?"

Black Bolt scowled.

She bit her lip, trying to backtrack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry..."

**I'm not angry**. Black Bolt hesitated and wrote slowly. **My father is more concerned with finding out how strong my voice is rather than finding a way that I can safely use it. My mother doesn't care, not really. She says that there are too many dangers out there and it's safer inside the palace. **

Medusa shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say. "My parents never really listened to me either." she finally managed. _And that was pathetic_, she scolded herself. _Couldn't I have said something more helpful_?

**Must be a parent thing**, he wrote, and smiled as she nodded.

"I just hope that my little sister gets better treatment than I did," Medusa said, but thinking of Crystal made her want to cry. Her voice wobbled.

He looked at her worriedly. **Are you alright?**

She nodded, swallowing heavily. "I'm just... not used to the idea of living away from my parents yet. The decision was made quite suddenly."

**I can't imagine not having my family close by.**

"Father said it was time for the two of us to meet, since we are to be married." Medusa's head hung. She peeked up through her red hair at him. "Have you... thought about ever marrying someone else?"

**I've never really spent much time with females my own age.**

"Oh." _Why am I blushing?_ "I've never really spent time with anyone my own age, to be honest. Mother always said that none of the children who lived near us were 'quality' enough for me to befriend."

Black Bolt's brow furrowed. **That must have been hard. I've grown up isolated, but I've always had my cousins, and Maximus. Who did you spend time with?**

She _really_ didn't want to answer that! "My mother and father. Their friends. That's all."

**So you have no friends you left behind? Just your parents and sister?**

Medusa nodded miserably. _My daughter_, she thought. _Not my sister. But I'm not allowed to say that. _

He looked as if he were trying to think of what to say. **Well, you have our cousins to be friends with now. And Maximus, but I'm not sure he counts!**

That startled another laugh out of her. They'd been walking while they talked, and now found themselves outside the throne room.

**Want to see?**

Medusa shrugged. "If you want."

Black Bolt opened the doors quietly. His face was almost reverent as he gazed up at the throne. _That will be mine someday..._

Medusa was staring in awe at the majestic room. The domed ceiling was higher than anything she'd even seen. The room had huge windows, and Medusa imagined it would be brilliant in daylight, though it was getting dark now. There were smooth white pillars lining the walls, the floor was polished obsidian, and the throne, and the steps that led to it, were white, edged in gold- painted or coated, Medusa couldn't tell.

"Amazing!" she breathed, walking cautiously forward. She turned back. "Are you sure I'm allowed in here?"

**You are accompanied by the crown prince, why should you be barred? **He stepped forwards, so the note was close enough for her to read.

Medusa turned back. The throne was huge, at least twice as tall as her. _Someday, when I am married to the king, I will stand beside that throne to show him my support_. She shivered. "I don't want to marry you." The words came out unbidden.

He froze. He wanted to ask why, but wasn't sure he would like the answer. _We've only just met, that's hardly fair!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Medusa covered her mouth with her hand, horrified. "I'm sorry. What I meant is I don't want to marry you yet. We're still too young. I want to wait, until we're grown..."

He (mentally) sighed in relief. He scribbled quickly. **I doubt anything will happen for years yet. We'll have plenty of time to be friends first.**

Medusa managed a watery smile. "I hope so."

Black Bolt glanced out of the window- it was later than he'd thought. **We should probably go and see if there's any supper left. Gorgon's probably eaten our share by now!**

Medusa read it, but hesitated. "I hope I don't get into trouble for not staying where I was told. I know you said it's alright, but I don't want to ruin anything on my first day here..."

**I'm sure that my parents will be glad that we're starting to make friends.**

"I hope you're right..."

She followed him back to the dining hall, half hoping it would be empty. She _almost_ got her wish, only one person was left...

"Hello, brother!" Maximus leered, stuffing his mouth full of some buttered rolls. "You've missed Mother and Father. They are furious with you! Letting the harlot out of her cage-"

Medusa's face went white, and Black Bolt grunted in anger.

Everything on the table, and the table itself, went flying. Maximus' chair broke into shards, and he fell to the floor with a yelp.

He glared at his brother. "Thanks a lot!"

Black Bolt's face was white now. _I didn't mean..._ Medusa was staring, wide-eyed. _She must think I'm a monster..._

Hardly daring to breathe, he left the hall quickly, returning to his soundproof room. Rynda would bring him something to eat later...

Meanwhile, Medusa stood in the wreckage, her face white as she looked around. "He did this?"

"My brother has no self-control... much like you, or so I've been told!"

She gritted her teeth, reminding herself that losing her temper with Maximus would not do her reputation _any_ favours...

"What is going on in here?"

They both whirled, to see Agon standing with his arms folded.

"She did it!" Maximus cried, pointing at Medusa.

"No Black Bolt was giving me a tour and-"

"Are you calling my son a liar?" Agon asked severely.

She hung her head in defeat, knowing it would be pointless to argue. Nobody ever listened to her side of things. "No, my lord."

"Good. You were meant to stay in your room; for your disobedience, you will be locked in your room tonight with no food. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

Maximus was sniggering.

"And Medusalith, when your punishment is over, you will be put through certain tests to check how useful your abilities are." Agon nodded once, as though satisfied. "Maximus! Get to your room now! You never do any exercise, so there's no need for you to be eating so much!"

Maximus muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Agon snapped.

"Nothing, sir." Maximus' voice was sullen. Medusa remained silent, finding herself hoping Black Bolt was alright- he'd seemed so devasted when he'd lost control, and she had hoped to speak with him for longer...

Agon walked over to Maximus. "If you have something to say, _boy_, now's your chance."

Maximus fell back, shaking his head. Agon rolled his eyes.

"Leave, both of you."

Both children filed out of the room, Medusa looking miserable, Maximus scowling. Agon stared after them for a few minutes, making sure they both did as they were told, before sighing and making his way to his older son's room. He recognised the signs of Blackagar's abilities all too well...

He found his eldest son in his soundproof prison as he'd thought. He was bent over his writing desk, writing furiously. Agon sighed and tapped on the glass; it was made so that no sound could come out, not that no sound could get in.

"Blackagar."

His son's shoulders tensed.

Agon waited. The boy didn't move, only writing more fervently. He sighed. "Blackagar..."

He turned and held out one finger before turning back to his writing. After several moments, he walked to a small slit in the thick glass and stuffed two letters through. One was for Agon, the other for Medusa.

Agon took them both, raising an eyebrow as he read the names. "Do you want to talk now?"

Black Bolt shook his head.

Agon hesitated for a minute, before deciding to leave his son to his thoughts. _I wish I knew what you were thinking..._ "I will ask your mother to bring you some supper."

A nod.

Agon pressed his hand to the glass, before letting his shoulders slump and walking away. _I'll send one of the boys to give Medusalith the note, I suppose..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I won't trust any of them_, Medusa vowed as she sat in her room. _Why I trusted Blackagar's word that I wouldn't get in trouble-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

She tensed immediately. "Who is it?"

"Gorgon with a letter from Black Bolt."

She got up quickly. _A letter from him? Why? And do I even want to read it?_ Opening the door, she saw Gorgon standing there looking awkward, clutching an envelope. She took it, smiling weakly.

"Thank you."

Gorgon shrugged. "You're welcome." He shifted a bit. "I, uh, noticed you missed supper, so I brought you a sandwich. If you're hungry..." He pulled a napkin-wrapped shape out of his pocket, handing it to her quickly.

She used her mane of hair to hide it. "Thank you again." She actually meant it this time, if this was all she would get until tomorrow evening!

Gorgon scratched the back of his neck, face reddening. "Uh, I was just wondering... Karnak and Triton don't think I should ask this, but... Maximus said some things about you earlier, and..."

Medusa tensed, but before she could ask _what_, exactly Maximus had said, Rynda's voice echoed from outside.

"Gorgon! What are you doing?"

Medusa rapidly made sure the sandwich was hidden, and considered hiding the letter too, but she didn't have time. Rynda was already standing opposite her door.

Gorgon turned and bowed. "Aunt Queen. My Lord Uncle King sent me to deliver a letter written by my Lord Cousin Prince Blackagar to my Lady Medusalith. It seemed an urgent matter, and so here I am."

Rynda put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "You've delivered your message. Be gone."

Gorgon bowed his head and left immediately. Rynda stood eying Medusa for a few minutes.

"Was there something you wanted, my lady?" Medusa asked as meekly as possible, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Look me in the eye, girl!"

Medusa obeyed.

"You will not entertain the boys in or near your quarters, is that clear?"

"He was delivering a letter, that's all!"

Rynda's eyes narrowed. "Are you _talking back_ to me?"

Medusa tried to take a deep breath. "I was just explaining-"

Rynda slapped her soundly across the face. "You do not talk to me except to answer questions, is that clear?"

Medusa nodded, her face reddening both from the slap and from humiliation. _If she hates me so much, why didn't she try and break the betrothal?_

"Good. Now let me see that letter."

Medusa held it out silently. _I bet I never get to read it now..._

Rynda took the letter and opened it. She read it once, frowned, and read it again. "You left your room. Agon did not tell me."

"I-" Medusa forced herself to stop. It wasn't a question.

"Hmm."

Medusa twisted her hands nervously, waiting, not having the nerve to speak out of turn again.

Rynda eyed her. "It appears that Blackagar is somewhat fond of you. I suppose that it is a good sign, since you two are to marry. I will speak with Agon. Perhaps your latest punishment can be adjusted to accommodate Blackagar's wishes to see you again."

"I- thank you, my lady." Medusa said softly. _Maybe I won't be stuck in here indefinitely after all... do I dare ask for the letter back?_

"I know that I seem harsh to you, Medusalith, and perhaps I am," Rynda continued. "I have nothing against you personally, but I will defend my boys from _anything_ and that includes naïve little girls who are too stupid to know that men are liars."

Medusa's eyes burned at the reminder of her stupid mistake, but she would _not_ cry! She swallowed, unsure of what to say. "May I have the letter back, my lady?" She cringed inwardly at how pathetically shy she sounded.

Rynda handed her the letter. "I expect that you do understand discretion, and will not blather your..." she appeared to be searching for the right word.

"Harlotry?" Medusa supplied bitterly.

"If that's what you wish to think of yourself."

"That's what-" she cut herself off again.

Rynda's eyebrow arched. "Go on."

Medusa wrung her hands. "It's just... someone referred to... the incident earlier, and he used that word."

Rynda's eyes hardened. "Who?"

"Maximus."

Rynda cursed loudly. "That impulsive, stupid child!"

Medusa blinked. She wouldn't have thought Maximus' mother would speak of him like that...

"He will say nothing more on the subject," Rynda continued, and for a brief moment Medusa thought that this meant she cared about her feelings... and then the queen continued. "If the court learns of this, my family's reputation will be forever tarnished!"

Medusa hung her head. _Might as well get this over with..._ "I think he may have mentioned it to my other cousins too. Gorgon was trying to ask me about something Maximus said when you came along..."

Rynda cursed again. "See what troubles your stupidity has caused?! Now I will have to have them mind-wiped. Come to think of it, the same should be done to you!"

Medusa's eyes widened. As much as she might want to forget _him_ she did not want to forget Crystal! "Please-"

"Silence."

Medusa froze, tears pricking her eyes.

Rynda tapped her foot. "Your parents must give their consent before any mind-meddling is done with you, Gorgon, Triton or Karnak, but Maximus will be wiped at once. Blackagar I doubt knows."

Medusa opened her mouth to tell her that he had been there, but closed it again. After all, she was not permitted to speak unless answering a question!

Rynda began to walk away. "I expect you to _stay_ in your room for the rest of the evening at least." she called back, not waiting for an answer.

Medusa closed the door numbly. _What am I going to do now? I'm going to have to forget all about Crystal, how tiny she is, her little hands... _Tears fell unchecked now she was alone. She retreated to her bed and curled into the corner, hiding her face in her pillow. It had hurt when Crystal was born, but the feeling that had come over her when she first held her tiny daughter... she never wanted to forget that! She wanted to go home, she wanted to be able to hold her little girl again!

She was still holding Black Bolt's letter in her hand, but she ignored it, lurching for the desk suddenly. If she wrote it all down, hid it in her room, maybe then, after she had forgotten, at least she would have that reminder...

She began scribbling rapidly. _I first met him about a year ago. Banth. I didn't know much about him, but he claimed to be one of my parents friends. He paid so much attention to me, told me I was beautiful... He made me feel so special, and soon I would have done anything he asked. I shuold have known better, but I didn't want to lose him, so I didn't fight when he took me. He disappeared out of my life afterwards, leaving me feeling sick with myself. I had risked my betrothal for him, and I meant nothing to him, despite all his words. I began having bad dreams about what he had done to me, but had no one to confide in._

Medusa stopped writing, and shuddered with fear and revulsion as the memories of what Banth had done flooded her mind. His hands in her hair, holding her still, his hands roaming all over her, sneering at her when she said stop, his cries of pleasure as she whimpered in pain... the coldness of his eyes afterwards, when he called her his slut... She closed her eyes before resuming writing.

_Two weeks later I realised I was pregnant. I finally worked up the nerve to tell my parents after my third month. They were furious, and tried to force me to abort. I refused. When my pains started, I was handed over to a midwife's clinic sworn to secrecy, and left alone with them. I screamed for Mother for hours, ignored by the nurses who tended me, before my baby girl was born. Crystalia, I named her. She was going to be handed to an orphanage, ignorant of her heritage, but when Mother saw that she was perfectly formed (I have no idea how, despite Mother's accusations of my genetically modifying her.) She and Father agreed to raise her as my sister. We went home, and that's when I learned the truth about Banth: He was the leader of the rebels against King Agon, and the only reason he had targeted me was to sabotage my betrothal to the Crown Prince. I ws questioned by the Inquisitors, and when it was agreed that I was ignorant of his treason, the judgment given was that I be removed from my parents' care, into the guardianship of the king and queen until my marriage. This is supposedly because being able to produce a healthy child without treatment is unheard of. I don't know how it happened. It didn't matter. Two weeks later, when I had healed from having Crystal, I was forced to leave her behind and move in to the palace. I might never see her again, but at least I will be safe from Banth..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It's none of our concern," Karnak was whispering harshly as he, Triton and Gorgon made their way down the hall to their sleeping chambers. "Even if Maximus isn't making things up!"

"But-"

"Karnak's right." Triton half-mouthed. "Even if it is true, it's not our place to ask! If we are meant to know, we will be told. We should just forget about it!"

Gorgon shook his head. "I'm not going to forget about it! Didn't you see her face? She was heartbroken."

He didn't notice that Karnak and Triton had both stopped dead. When he didn't get a response, he blinked, before looking forwards, and going white. "My lord."

Agon frowned suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Gorgon struggled to think of an answer. "Medusalith. She does not seem happy here. "

The king paused for a minute. "It may be hard for her at first, adjusting to her new situation." His eyes moved from Gorgon to the other two boys. "I trust you three have been welcoming to her?"

"We have hardly seen her," Gorgon replied boldly.

Agon rolled his eyes. "She only arrived this afternoon. You'll have plenty of chances to spend time with her soon enough."

"Then we will be welcoming when we spend time with her. "

Agon nodded, plainly not fully convinced, but willing to drop it for now. He looked down the hallway. "Is Maximus in his room?"

Gorgon and Triton shrugged. Karnak shook his head. "He was in there for a while, but he went off somewhere about ten minutes ago."

Agon scowled. All three boys instinctively tensed. "You three stay in this area. I don't need anyone else vanishing." He strode away quickly.

"What's that about?" Karnak wondered.

Gorgon scowled. "Max is always getting us into trouble!"

"It's probably best we just do as we were told, come on." Triton led them all back to their own rooms.

Meanwhile, Agon headed to his first guess; Maximus' private laboratory. It was where the boy usually went when he wanted to avoid people... Agon rapped on the closed door sharply.

The sounds of scrambling came from the other side. Soon Maximus opened the door. "Yes, Father?"

Agon vaguely wondered how Maximus had known it was him, but declined to ask. "Didn't I tell you to go to your room?"

"Yes."

"So you are in _here_ because..."

"You said go to my room. You didn't say I had to stay in it!"

Agon rolled his eyes. "If you weren't my son..."

"If I wasn't your son what?"

Agon took several deep breaths to stay calm. "Just go back to your room. And _stay there._ Understood?" He opened the door wider, waiting for Maximus to walk past him. The fourteen year old scowled, but left the lab, stomping off down the corridor. Agon looked into the lab; what did Maximus do in there? Shrugging, he closed the door. He needed to go talk with his wife.

He found Rynda agressively brushing her hair in their chamber, yanking the brush so hard she was pulling strands of hair out. Her face was annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Medusalith has parents that are oh so concerned with their daughter's reputation!"

Agon noted the sarcasm with dread. His wife was quite formidable when angry. "What happened?"

Rynda sighed. "It seems Maximus has told the boys about the circumstances surrounding Medusalith's move here."

Agon's face darkened. "I _told_ him-"

Rynda waved this off to continue speaking. "I thought it would be best if all the children were mind-wiped, to prevent rumour of this spreading, but Quelin and Ambur will not agree."

Agon frowned. "They don't think taking the memory of her failure will be best for their daughter?"

"Apparently not."

He looked thoughtful. "Have you spoken to the other boys' parents? Azur is Ambur's sister, perhaps she could persuade her..."

"They all demand to know why I'm wanting to erase their sons' memories! They can't just accept that it's for the best."

Agon sighed. "And telling _them_ the reason would defeat the whole purpose..." He straightened. "We can erase Maximus' memory, at least. And I trust the other boys not to say anything if they are told explicitly not to. I doubt Medusalith is likely to say anything."

"No. I already told her that I expect her to remain discreet."

"We must teach Maximus the same thing. This is the third time this year we've had to alter his memories."

Rynda sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I _know_... I just don't understand why he refuses to do as he is asked!"

"Just one of his defects, I suppose." He sighed. "Don't worry. He may yet grow out of his childish behaviour." He shook his head. "I _still_ don't understand why he is so different to the other children of this generation."

"Many children are defective among our people. I just wish Maximus wasn't one of the failures..."

Agon glanced sideways at her. "Be thankful Blackagar isn't a failure, nor any of his cousins. Medusalith herself has potential."

"I still think we should try and see them married as soon as possible. The sooner she produces a child, the better." Rynda frowned. "And what of the infant? Should she be put through the Terrigen Mist?"

"Perhaps, but not yet. Crystalia is not even a month old, and despite her flawless appearance, she is still Banth's child. His genes may mean she is not fit for Terrigenesis. We will wait until she is at least a year old, and then decide. With Quelin and Ambur's consent, of course."

Rynda nodded. "I know you still perform frequent checks on Maximus' genetic makeup... has anything changed?"

Agon sighed. "No. For all intents and purposes, he still seems to be... _immune _to the Mist." He didn't like even saying it, but it was true. Maximus was an abnormality- unheard of in all their people's history. Rynda just didn't want to accept that.

"We should send him through again."

"We have had this discussion. If it was going to work, it would have. I don't understand why it didn't, but sending Maximus into the Mist again would change nothing. We just have to live with it."

"If he was genetically scrubbed first-"

"That could kill him and you know it."

"I just wish there was some way..."

"Enough. There isn't. Be grateful that Blackagar at least honours his genetic heritage. He will make a fine king someday."

"If he can leave the palace without destroying things by sighing too loudly!" Rynda began aggressively brushing her hair again. "One son with no powers, another that is _too_ powerful. Oh, how the court gossips about that!"

Agon sighed and began undressing. "The court gossips about everything. But enough about that. How soon can we arrange the wedding for Blackagar and Medusalith without gossip about pre-wedding conception?"

"Never," Rynda replied hotly. "However, if we set the date for a year or two, then there won't be quite as many rumours."

"That could work... They will have to spend quite a bit of time together first though, get used to one another..." Agon looked at Rynda, a hint of warning in his voice. "And Blackagar has to _agree_ before anything is said to the court."

She nodded as she pulled on her nightdress. Satisfied that his wife understood him, he dimmed the lights in the room and climbed into bed. A sly smile spread over his face, and he held out his arms to his wife invitingly. She smiled coyly and joined him, pressing her lips to his...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Medusa hid all of her papers under her mattress as soon as she was finished writing her story down. She smoothed her dress, and then remembered she wasn't going anywhere, anyway, and crawled into bed. She woke up minutes later to see Rynda bending over her.

"Get up, lazy girl. Blackagar has requested to see you."

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "Yes, my lady. I'm sorry I overslept."

Rynda snorted. "I know exactly what you were doing, and the cleaning maids will find those papers you hid under your mattress soon enough so you might as well hand them over."

Medusa tried to bluff. "Papers? I don't know what you..."

"Yes, you do, and you wasted your time regardless." Rynda rolled her eyes. "Your parents will not allow your memories to be altered."

Medusa tried to hide her sigh of relief.

"Now hand over what you wrote. I won't give the servants physical evidence of your crimes to gossip about."

Medusa slowly reached over her mattress and retrieved the papers, handing them over to Rynda. She tucked them into her pocket.

"Get washed and dressed, and then come to the dining hall."

Rynda left quickly, leaving Medusa to dress. She moved quickly, thinking fast. Her memories of Crystal were safe, but she'd just had to hand a written version of her secrets over to someone who plainly disliked her. _I know I'm going to regret it somehow... I'll have to deal with it when it happens. _Once she was dressed in another gown, this one blue with short sleeves, she made her way to the dining hall again, thankful that she hadn't got lost this time. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

The three boys were already at the table, along with four adults that Medusa vaguely recognised as more relatives. One, she thought was her uncle but it was difficult to say for certain as she had only seen a few images of him on the news before. Rynda, Agon and Maximus sat at the head of the table. Medusa quickly went to the only empty chair and slid into it.

"Your girl looks a tad peaky," one of the adults, a blonde woman, said.

Rynda barely even glanced at Medusa. "I don't think she slept well, that's all."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Medusa?" Gorgon asked, giving her a small encouraging smile.

She swallowed heavily. _Everyone_ was looking at her now. She cursed herself for going red.

"I'm Medusalith," she said, her voice small. "Daughter of Ambur and Quelin."

Agon nodded once as though satisfied. Her face still burning, she made her way to her chair.

"These are my parents," Gorgon said, gesturing to the adults on either side of him, "And those are Triton and Karnak's."

She nodded, glancing at the couple to Gorgon's right, recognisng her aunt and uncle, Azur and Mander. Azur smiled warmly at her sister's daughter.

"I haven't seen you since you were a child," Azur said. "We'll have to catch up."

Medusa nodded shyly. Gradually, other conversations began and the embarassing moment was over. The talk turned into plans for the day.

"Will you be joining us?"

Medusa jumped. "What?"

Azur was looking at her. "I asked if you wanted to join your cousins and I on a trip outside the city."

Medusa's eyes widened, but Rynda interrupted. "Medusalith will begin her lessons today."

Medusa's heart sank, but she nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry, Aunt. Perhaps some other time?"

"I would like that. Rynda, surely the girl can have a day to adjust!"

"I'm afraid not. Blackagar is most eager to get to know his bride better."

Azur sighed, knowing she could offer to let Blackagar accompany them, but Agon and Rynda would never allow it. "Another day then."

Rynda nodded.

"I'll go with you, " Maximus volunteered.

Agon and Rynda exchanged surprised looks- _Maximus_ voluntarily wanted to spend time with his cousins? Gorgon, Karnak and Triton tried to hide their dismay- Maximus had a way of ruining everything!

Azur looked hesitant. "I don't mind you coming along, Prince Maximus, but surely you have lessons to attend to as well?"

"I've finished my lessons!" Maximus scoffed. "Besides, I'm smarter than anybody else in this room!"

"Perhaps another time you can visit more with your cousins," Agon said swiftly. "Since you are so _smart_ you can help me with a problem I've been having."

Maximus sat back and began to pout.

Rynda smiled. "That's settled then. Medusalith, you are to accompany me when we have finished breakfast."

Medusa nodded, thus some time later, she found herself led to Black Bolt's cell.

"Blackagar, you have a guest." Rynda said sharply, guiding Medusa into an adjoining room, one with a desk pushed right against the window. "I have selected some texts that I require the two of you to read. I'll be back later."

She left them, and Medusa stood awkwardly. "Hello," she said eventually.

He smiled in greeting, writing quickly. **Good morning**.

Medusa eyed the pile of books on the desk. "We have to read all these?"

He nodded ruefully, but in the next minute a nervous expression crossed his face.

"What's wrong?"

**I'm sorry about yesterday evening. I hope I didn't frighten you.** His eyes looked resigned, Medusa thought, as though he'd already convinced himself he had.

"It took me by surprise. I'm sorry, but I didn't read the note you sent me. I... got distracted." She bowed her head. When would Rynda use what she had written against her?

He waved that off. **The letter basically only said what I just told you anyway, only more dramatically. I tend to say things I shouldn't when I'm calming down after losing control.**

"Oh." Medusa wasn't sure what to say. "Are you alright now?"

He shrugged. **As alright as I ever am.**

_Whatever that means,_ Medusa thought, feeling a twinge of sadness because of the look in his eyes. "Um.. I suppose we should start reading these..."

He nodded, moving to the desk in his room. She followed suit. "You know, this might be easier if we were in the same room."

He looked up at her, a spark of... _something_ in his eyes, before glancing down again and picking up the first book, gesturing for her to do the same. He then wrote another note. **It wouldn't be allowed, besides, it isn't safe. Why would you want to be in here?**

Medusa shrugged. "It just seems sort of lonely, in there all by yourself."

He looked hopeful, yet cautious. **If anything went wrong...** _And why am I encouraging her at all? I know I can't have anyone in here!_

"If anything goes wrong, then at least your mother will-" Medusa cut off. _Be off my back. But I can't talk about his mother that way in front of him!_

His brow furrowed. He wrote rapidly. **She does seem to have a grudge against you... why?**

Medusa bit her lip. She wasn't allowed to tell him that... and she wasn't sure she would even if she could. She still didn't want to trust him, even though he had been nothing but kind to her. Men _couldn't_ be trusted. _He_ had proved that.

"I don't know."

Black Bolt frowned. **What Maximus said yesterday...**

She wrapped her arms around herself. _So he knows, at least the version of it everyone else believes..._

He wrote something else. She could hardly bring herself to look at the note. She eventually read it. And blinked in surprise.

**I'm not going to ask if it's true. It's your business. And in my opinion, it's no reason for my mother to bully you.**

"Oh... thank you." It was not what she had been expecting. "We should get reading."

He nodded, but kept casting his eyes towards her thoughtfully as they began reading. _She seems to have forgotten wanting to come in here... I probably upset her. _He shook that off, trying to focus on his reading. _I'll have to apologise later, before Mother comes back. _He didn't understand why her not coming into his cell disappointed him either, it was for the best... wasn't it?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maximus carefully buried his latest journal in the workbench he had hollowed for that purpose. He knew that his dear mother intended on erasing his memory - again! But he always kept his notes safely hidden from them. They could take his memories but would not take his knowledge!

"One day I'll make them both pay for the way they treat me," he muttered darkly. "Always preferring my _brother_ to me, just because he has powers and I don't!" He laughed mockingly. _They'll realise their mistake eventually. Just because I don't broadcast it like my _brother_ or our stupid cousins..._

A knock on the door made him jump.

"Maximus!" Agon's sharp voice came. "Why are you not in my laboratory? I told you to wait for me there!"

"You didn't say how long I had to wait!"

He smirked, imagining the expression on his father's face as he used his favourite excuse.

"Open the door this instant!"

Maximus yawned widely and sauntered to the door. He opened it a crack. "Yes, Father?"

Agon shoved the door open fully, pushing past Maximus to walk in. "What were you doing in here _again_? I didn't give you use of this lab so you could live in it!"

"You have your experiments, I have mine," he replied. "Father, what use is Medusa? Are you insisting on this betrothal because of her fertility? How do we know that she wasn't taking treatments in the hopes of backing out of this marriage?"

"Firstly, nothing involving Medusalith is any of your concern. Secondly, there are details in her story you are unaware of. There is no way she could have taken any treatments. And I do not want to hear you speaking of this again! Now come on." Agon walked away, looking back to ensure his youngest was actually following him. _The only thing Medusalith has 'taken' was to let herself be taken in by Banth! _The king thought grimly as they made their way to his lab. He could feel Maximus' eyes on him, but didn't look round.

"I just don't see how the harlot is a good match for my brother!"

Agon grabbed Maximus by the shoulders. "What part of 'I do not want you to speak of it again' was difficult to comprehend, _boy_? And I'll remind you that Medusalith will be your Queen one day, and you would do well not to speak of her in that fashion."

"Oh, Father," Maximus said, blinking his pale blue eyes slowly. "I am just concerned for Blackagar. He is so naïve."

Agon frowned. "That he is."

"Medusalith might well take advantage of him..."

"That is true... But that is why she will be discarded as soon as she's outlived her usefulness, even if an 'accident' must occur."

Maximus grinned, releasing his mental hold on Agon. The king's eyes refocused. _He'll never know he told me anything, much less realise that I'm implanting ideas in his 'brilliant' mind! Poor Father..._ The young prince thought gleefully.

Agon blinked. "What was I saying? Right. I'll hear no more about Medusalith from you, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Agon walked into his lab, pulling Maximus with him.

Inside was the familiar machine, waiting. Maximus let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You're going to erase my memories again, Father? What for this time?"

"I said I wasn't going to hear any more about Medusalith from you. Did you think I wouldn't ensure it? Go on." He gestured for Maximus to enter the machine's rays.

"I wonder, Father, if it's this constant scrubbing of my mind that makes me unable to draw on any powers. Perhaps I would have had a perfect memory, if not for you and Mother." Maximus nonetheless obediently took his place.

Agon rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. The neural modifier has _never_ had any effect on anyone's Terrigenesis. Now be quiet." He pressed a few buttons on the controls, and watched as Maximus' eyes went blank.

He was always fascinated by how quickly the change took effect. If only they could take all of his son's memories and start again... But he had no interest in dealing with an infant's mind in a fourteen-year-old's body.

"You are a disappointment, Maximus," he murmured. "But not such a disappointment to warrant that."

The machine whirred and the violet light faded. Maximus blinked groggily several times.

"What happened?" He slurred. He recognised the machine. "Oh." He looked balefully at his father. "Been messing with my memories again? What was it this time?"

"If you needed to know, I would not have taken the memories from you. Now make yourself scarce, I'll see you this evening."

Maximus left quickly. Agon sighed. _If only this wasn't necessary..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rynda carefully fed Medusalith's story into the fire. She had spent the last few hours reading it and had to admit to herself that she did feel some sympathy for the girl. She knew all too well what it was like to be used. The story written by the girl was sad, but Medusalith really should have known better than to fall for a few soft words from a stranger. _Hopefully she is wiser now!_ It had to have been hard, though, to find out you'd been played for a fool, then to give birth, and when barely recovered, be thrown headlong into a new life- without your infant. She had no intention of letting the girl know that she pitied her, though. Soft treatment would not turn the girl into a suitable queen! She glanced at the clock. Enough time had passed, she'd have to go and check on Blackagar and Medusalith soon...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gorgon kicked his hooved feet, bored, as the transport whizzed upwards towards the outskirts of Attilan. He always hated this trip. He'd prefer to stay inside his home, where it was stable and quiet. His thoughts turned to Medusa. He really did want to talk to her!

Karnak grimaced. "Gorgon, will you sit _still?"_

Azur sighed, looking at her son and nephew. "Are you two ever going to stop bickering?"

"No," Gorgon replied. "That's how you know we're getting along. The moment we stop bickering is the moment we start planning to kill each other."

Karnak nodded his agreement.

Azur laughed. "So, what do you three think of Medusalith?" _Maybe I'll get some answers this way, because something wasn't right this morning... she seemed so sad..._

"Medusa," Karnak corrected. "She likes to be called Medusa."

"Medusa then."

"She's strange," Triton shrugged. "Kind of... uninterested."

Gorgon frowned. "It seemed like more than that. She really is sad, I think, though I don't know why. It's not like she hasn't always known she would have to move here eventually, being betrothed to Black Bolt and all..."

Karnak frowned. "And then-" he looked at Azur worriedly. _I can't tell her what Maximus told us!_

Azur looked intently at her youngest. "And then what?"

"Rynda overreacted about something. Medusa was showing us her powers, and Rynda didn't like it so she sent her to her room. No reason why."

Azur narrowed her eyes. "I don't think that's what you planned to say, Karnak."

His face fell. _Why can I never fool my mother?_

It was Gorgon who spilled the beans. "Maximus came to us with a wild story that Medusa has already had a child, and my cousins are gullible enough to take the little liar seriously."

Azur's eyes widened. _The newborn... I knew it was unlikely Ambur had conceived again, with all the trouble she had last time, but this?!_

"Of course, none of us really _believe _Maximus," Gorgon continued blithely, oblivious to Azur's reaction. "Why he makes up such rubbish... but Rynda really didn't seem to like Medusa at first."

"I see," Azur murmured. "Well, Maximus does like to make up things."

Karnak nodded, as though satisfied, and the boys began talking about other things. Azur's face was worried. _I _have _to speak privately with Medusa. Failing that, I'll visit Ambur. Something's wrong here..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It must get tiresome writing. All the time. " Medusa frowned. "In this story they communicate through signs. Why don't you?"

**Nobody is willing to take the time to develop a language of signs with me.**

"Maybe I should then."

Black Bolt's face broke into a smile. **Really? **

Medusa couldn't help but smile back, his happiness was so obvious! "Why not? It would be fun, and it would make things a lot easier for you."

**Yes, it would**, he wrote. _And then we can talk about things and not worry about Mother overhearing._

As if summoned, Rynda appeared at that moment.

Medusa quickly closed the book that referred to sign language; Black Bolt crumpled up the note before his mother realised he was holding it.

"How far did you two get with your reading?" Rynda enquired.

"We've just finished the formation of the Kree Empire."

Rynda nodded. "I hoped you would get further than that, but I suppose having someone else nearby is distracting, as you aren't used to it."

Medusa couldn't help but notice that Rynda's words seemed to be only directed at Black Bolt, though she didn't comment on it. He'd picked up on it too, she thought, judging by the way he was frowning.

**We were discussing it as well as reading,** he wrote. **Medusa has helped me to understand the Kree-Skrull rivalry much better.**

Rynda eyed Medusa skeptically. "Alright... Medusalith, go to the dining hall and get some lunch, then come back here. We'll start with science afterwards."

Medusa stifled a groan. _My worst subject... _"Yes, my lady." She slipped out of the room quickly, smiling at Black Bolt once, shyly.

Rynda watched her go, before turning back to her son, who was still frowning at her.

"What's wrong?"

He wrote swiftly. **Why do you treat her like a servant?**

Rynda snorted. "She is hardly at our station yet, Blackagar!"

**You don't have to treat her like that.**

The queen sat down. "So you like her, do you?"

**She isn't afraid of me.**

Rynda sighed. "People won't be, once they get to know you."

**You are, sometimes.**

"I am not afraid _of_ you, I'm afraid _for_ you. Your father may have felt isolation was the best thing for you, but you have no experience with anybody but your brother and cousins. Goodness knows they're a terrible example!"

**They aren't that bad. **_Except Maximus, but I'm not going to say that! _He took a chance. **Maybe if I was allowed outside sometimes...** He'd never told anyone, but that was what he wanted more than anything, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Blackagar, you _know_ why that can't happen."

**But if I wear my muzzle maybe I can.**

"You know why you can't."

**Father said he was working on an injection that paralyses my vocal chords.**

Rynda winced. "From what he's told me, the side effects are risky, and impossible to prevent without weakening the treatment. I'm sorry, Blackagar, but it doesn't seem likely..."

His face fell and he turned away from her.

Rynda put her hand on his shoulder tentatively. "We'll find something. Eventually. In the meantime, I think you need to know something about Medusalith."

Black Bolt fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had a feeling he knew what this was- Maximus' story about her having had a child, but he didn't want to know. He meant what he'd told Medusa, about it being her business, and he hoped she'd trust him enough to tell him herself, eventually. That would not happen, however, if he listened to his mother's undoubtedly biased story first. He tried to think of a way to tell Rynda that without being rude, holding his hand up to stop her speaking.

**Maximus already revealed some of what I think you're going to say, Mother. I don't want to know. I'd prefer if she told me herself if and when she feels ready to. Her secrets are her own, don't you agree?**

Rynda snorted. "I hardly think Maximus will have told it to you correctly!"

He tried (not completely successfully) to hide his anger, writing furiously. **It doesn't matter what Maximus said, I'll find out about it when Medusa tells me, and not before!**

"Very well." Rynda was secretly pleased with her son's attitude. He would make a fine king. Medusa slipped back into the room at that moment. Black Bolt very quickly got rid of the notes in which her past had been discussed.

Rynda looked coolly at the red-headed girl. "I thought I told you to go to the dining hall."

Medusa looked nervous. "The king sent me to fetch you."

Rynda stood up. "Very well. You can come with me, and-"

Black Bolt shook his head. Rynda sighed. "Apparently you're staying here. I'll be back shortly."

Medusa nodded, returning Black Bolt's smile as soon as Rynda left. _Why do I always want to smile when he does?_

He was writing again. **What did my father want?**

Medusa shrugged. "He didn't say." _And we really need to start this sign language soon..._

**Did it sound important?**

Medusa raised her fist as though knocking. "Yes. Is that a good idea for a sign?"

Black Bolt's hand came up and he gestured as though knocking.

She nodded, understanding. "Yes. Alright... I suppose we'll find out soon enough." A strange impulse took her, and she flattened her hand against the glass. He did the same on his side, so it was as if their hands were touching, seperated only by the pane of glass. She smiled shyly, her hair swirling in waves against the window on either side of her.

Rynda came back at that moment. Neither realized she was there. She opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it, deciding to just watch them for a while, see how they interacted when they thought they were alone...

Blackagar smiled brightly. She had never seen him smile like that. Not since he was a baby at least. She debated announcing herself, to give them the supposed good news, but she found she didn't want to break the moment, somehow... she so rarely saw true happiness on her son's face.

Unfortunately, Blackagar noticed her then, and his eyes widened. He stepped back. Medusalith turned when she saw his expression change. The girl jumped when she saw Rynda.

She stepped away from the glass looking guilty. "M-my queen..."

Rynda ignored her stuttering, looking at her son. _I really, really hope Agon's right about this... _"Blackagar... I have some news."

He raised an eyebrow at her nervous tone. She knew Medusalith was listening, but didn't send her away- this plan involved her as well.

Blackagar waited patiently. Rynda steeled herself. "Your cousins are spending tomorrow outside the city again. Gorgon asked your father if you could accompany them." She hesitated, chancing a look at him. The desperate hope in his eyes made her heart ache. "It will be allowed, as long as you remain with your cousins at all times, and remain on the outskirts of Attilan. I want your word that you will not stray into the city unless you have no choice."

Blackagar's eyes were burning with a blend of unameable emotions now. He nodded fervently, before whirling and grabbing his paper and pen. **Thank you so much.** He looked at Medusalith, who, Rynda noted, looked stunned- and hopeful. **Is Medusa allowed to come along too?**

Rynda nodded. Both teenagers grinned broadly. Rynda fought her apprehension. "Alright, there are still lessons to do. Come along." They settled to their studies eventually, though their good moods were plainly evident for the rest of the day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning after breakfast, Gorgon, Karnak, Triton and Medusa made their way into a hovercraft, which, apparently, Karnak would be piloting. The boys were mostly chattering away about how much fun an adult-free journey would be. Medusa gathered this wasn't a frequent occurence. She was giddy with anticipation about leaving Attilan for the first time herself, but couldn't deny she was wondering how Black Bolt would cope. He'd never even been outside before! She frowned slightly. _What's wrong with me? Worrying about him, thinking about him, that almost-holding-hands yesterday... that _Rynda_ saw- I promised I'd never trust a man again! _A small voice in her head pointed out that Black Bolt was different, he didn't seem to judge her...

She was distracted from her thoughts by Black Bolt himself approaching the hovercraft, looking excited yet somehow terrified at the same time. His eyes were wide. The muzzle was already on his face. Medusa winced at the thought of him wearing that _thing_ all day- he'd said it hurt, after all...

Agon had his hand on his son's shoulder, and he said something quietly to him before stepping back to join Rynda, who stood wringing her hands just behind him. Medusa thought she saw Maximus standing further away, but before she could be certain, the shadowy figure was gone.

Black Bolt nodded in response to Agon, before bowing to his parents and moving to join the others in the hovercraft. Medusa smiled when he met her eyes. He returned the smile somewhat shakily as he went to sit down. Karnak skillfully maneuvered the craft into the air, and soon the docking space of the palace was out of sight. Medusa could see Black Bolt's chest rising and falling rapidly, though he made no noise (thankfully). He was still quite pale...

Acting on instinct, she reached out gently and placed her hand on his. _It's a comfort thing, friends can do that!_ she told herself... though her heart jumped a little when he laced his fingers with hers. She met his eyes. Gratitude and... she smiled again, but bit her lip and looked away. _Why_ was she going red _again_? His face coloured a little, too, though she hadn't really noticed that, of course...

They both completely missed the knowing looks exchanged by their three cousins.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

About an hour later, the craft descended. Gorgon had done most of the talking during the journey, describing what they would see. Still, nothing could have prepared Black Bolt for this! An enormous valley, surrounded by looming, snow-capped mountains, and so much open space! Attilan lay behind them, concealed around a bend in the mountains, and there was nothing before them but this beautiful place! He looked in every direction, trying to take it all in, as his cousins wandered around, doing who-knew-what. He heard Medusa's gasp of amazement as she saw this for the first time, and was glad he wasn't the only awestruck one. Turning his face to the sky, he let the sun caress his face. Looking around again, he found himself inexplicably struck by a feeling of how vast this place was- and how small and alone he was in comparison.

_What is wrong with me? _He was tensing up, worrying. _All I ever wanted was to get outside. Why is it unnerving me?! _Not knowing the answer to that didn't help. His panic only worsened. A small hand slid into his. He glanced around, startled. Medusa had come to stand beside him.

"Are you alright?" She murmured.

He nodded, not wanting her to see how weak he was. It didn't escape his notice that she'd taken his hand again, either. _But it doesn't mean anything! _He chided himself.

"It's dizzying, being out here, isn't it?" She kept her voice low.

He used his free hand to make their 'yes' gesture, glad that he wasn't alone in feeling this way.

"If you two are finished taking in the scenery, you can come and join us!" Gorgon yelled. He and Karnak were seated some distance away, playing a virtual board game involving two opposing armies. Triton appeared to be playing referee. Black Bolt gestured with his hand, raising an eyebrow, asking Medusa if she wanted to join them. She nodded- he loved how easy it was to make her understand!- but didn't let go of his hand as they walked.

She broke the silence abruptly. "So we have a sign for yes, but what should no be?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, then clenched his fist and gestured downwards, as though striking the floor. Medusa nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Karnak was watching curiously.

They exchanged looks. Black Bolt used the 'no' gesture.

"Nothing!" Medusa said quickly. _It can be our secret for now. _She whispered as much to him when Karnak looked away. He grinned widely, though she saw pain flash in his eyes when the movement pulled the muzzle tight. She squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him she understood. They sat down beside the others, watching Karnak and Gorgon's war game. Right now, Karnak appeared to be winning, judging by Gorgon's scowl.

"What is this game?" Medusa asked.

"Just a simulated version of armies on the battlefield. It's meant to help us learn strategy." Gorgon looked surprised. "Haven't you ever seen this before? We've been playing for years!"

"No, I haven't seen it." Medusa took a step forward, examining the board.

Black Bolt started looking for his notepad, and then frowned.

Triton noticed. "What's wrong?"

Karnak blinked. "Didn't you bring anything to write with?"

Black Bolt shook his head, looking frustrated.

"Maybe there's something in the shuttle," Medusa said. "Hold on, I'll go look."

She went to check, leaving all four boys feeling very awkward.

Gorgon tried to break the tension. "So, are you enjoying your first trip outside?"

Black Bolt nodded, though he didn't feel at ease right now. He'd seen his cousins before, but there had always been an adult nearby- he wasn't sure how to act now they were unsupervised.

Gorgon ploughed ahead. "Is it what you thought it was?"

Black Bolt shook his head. He had no way of clarifying his answer, though. _I hate these powers, and my parents' experiment that caused them, before I was even born. It makes situations like this impossible, and how am I going to manage to rule Attilan unless a solution is found? _He hoped his mood didn't show in his eyes- he didn't want Gorgon thinking he was angry about his question. _I might not mind all this so much if it had been my decision..._

Gorgon, however, seemed to realise that he had put Black Bolt in an impossible situation. "Better than you imagined?"

Gratefully, the prince nodded.

"It was for me, too," Karnak added.

Triton shrugged. "I think it's overrated. Too dry."

Gorgon rolled his eyes. "You say that about everything that isn't underwater!"

"I'm aquatic, I can't help that!"

Medusa's return distracted them from their bickering. Black Bolt looked at her hopefully. She grimaced. "I couldn't find anything you could use..."

His shoulders slumped.

"But I did find somebody hiding in the back. Maximus followed us out here." She used the tendril of her hair she'd wrapped around Maximus' wrist to drag him into view. "I thought I saw him as we left, but how he got onto the hovercraft..."

"I didn't do anything!" Maximus tried to tug the strand of red hair off his arm, glaring at Medusa when he couldn't free himself.

Black Bolt frowned. He really wished that he had his writing tools.

"What are you doing here?" Gorgon demanded, glaring at Maximus.

"What, I'm not allowed to come along when all of you are having a day out?" Maximus scowled.

"You've never wanted to before." Karnak pointed out.

"Well, now I do!"

Medusa narrowed her eyes. "And you couldn't just ask for permission so we'd know you were there from the start because...?"

Maximus sneered at her and didn't answer.

"He knew we'd say no!" Gorgon replied.

Black Bolt's expression showed he plainly wanted to say something, but obviously couldn't.

Karnak looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should just leave this annoyance in the craft while we explore? I don't want him ruining _another_ day out..."

Black Bolt's brows raised. Medusa asked the question he was thinking. "Ruin _another_ one?"

"You don't even want to hear what he did last time my father took us on a trip to the commercial area!" Gorgon replied hotly.

"I don't want to be with you anyway!" Maximus spat.

Now they all looked confused.

Triton frowned. "Not two minutes ago, you said you wanted to come."

Maximus stuck his nose in the air. "I changed my mind."

Black Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm hungry," Triton declared. "Let's eat before we do anything else, anyway."

"I'm not hungry," Maximus declared, and finally yanking himself free he stalked away, head held high.

"Little devil," Gorgon muttered.

"Let's eat!" Triton exclaimed. "I'm starving."

They set out the picnic. Black Bolt hesitated, and then took his sandwich a bit of a distance away and took off his muzzle so he could eat. Medusa hesitated. Should she join him? No, probably not... She sat with the other boys and ate silently.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maximus kicked the console angrily. He should have guessed that they wouldn't want him around. They hated him. They all hated him. Just because they thought he had no powers! "And if they knew about mine, they'd hate me even more!"

"Medusa doesn't hate you."

Maximus jumped, whirling around. Sitting behind him was a tall man, with thick muscles, dark hair and pale blue eyes. Maximus's lips tightened. "Sam Xium. It's been a while."

"You seem surprised to see me."

"I'm not," Maximus lied. "I just don't know why you're here."

"Miss Medusa, of course."

"What about her?"

Sam stood and gazed out of the cockpit. "She's very pretty, for a girl. Why does your brother get everything and you get nothing? It's not fair."

"I know it's not!"

"If you could convince her to marry you, then you could be king."

Maximus scoffed. "You're an idiot, Sam. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you have no choice. You know that I'm your only friend."

It was true, but Maximus didn't want to admit it.

"You know, they say that Blackagar's muzzle represses his powers," Sam said silkily. "I don't believe it. I think it makes his powers better. And what does he need it for? Your parents like him more because he's older and is so flashy. You should teach them a lesson. Increase _your_ powers!"

Maximus hesitated. "But without the muzzle-"

"He'll lose his powers. He doesn't deserve them anyway!"

"That's true..." Maximus mulled this over. _He hasn't got it on now... maybe I should just take it?_

"That's an excellent idea, sir." Sam said slyly before turning and leaving.

Maximus stood up, grinning. "I'll have to make sure he doesn't notice me, though..." He concentrated, using his powers of suggestion to make sure no-one noticed him as he went outside. He walked right past the others, glad they didn't look up, and soon reached Black Bolt. Retrieving the muzzle from his oblivious brother, he continued moving, meaning to walk back through the city so no-one would follow him. He blinked suddenly, after he was a short distance away. _Why didn't any of the others see Sam? _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karnak picked up what was left of their lunch after everyone had finished. He noticed Black Bolt looking agitated.

"What's wrong?"

His question made the other three look around at them. Black Bolt backed away, gesturing at his face- mouth tightly closed- then at the ground. Medusa figured it out first.

"What happened to the muzzle?"

He shrugged, already feeling fear set in. _Now_ what was he supposed to do?!

"We should get back to the palace, then," Karnak said, standing. "Just to make sure nothing happens."

Gorgon and Triton followed him back to the hovercraft. Medusa hung back. "Are you alright?"

Black Bolt nodded, afraid to show any expression at all, for fear of inadvertantly making a noise. He pointed to her, then the craft, hoping to tell her to go, he'd follow. Unfortunately, the three boys re-emerged at that moment, looking dismayed.

"The hovercraft's been damaged. It's not working." Karnak said, pale-faced. None of the cousins seemed overly inclined to go too near Black Bolt.

"What now then?" Gorgon asked after a few minutes. "If the craft's down, so are its communicators. We can't even alert anyone!"

"We can walk," Medusa told them, rolling her eyes. "Or have you never walked in the city before?"

"_We_ have," Gorgon said hesitantly, gesturing at himself, Triton and Karnak, "but if Black Bolt doesn't have the muzzle to suppress his powers..."

"It wouldn't be safe." Karnak intoned, looking at the prince apologetically. Black Bolt hung his head.

Medusa frowned, looking at Karnak. "Can't you fix the craft?"

"I don't know how without tools. Maximus might, but he's gone."

Gorgon blinked. "How? We left him in there!"

"Well, he isn't there now."

"Rather a strange coincidence that he's vanished right after the muzzle has disappeared." Triton muttered.

Black Bolt's eyes widened. He knew his younger brother wasn't too fond of him, but to do _this_? What was Maximus thinking? People could die!

Medusa took a deep breath. "You three go ahead of us; get back to the palace and let someone know what's going on. I'll stay with Black Bolt, make sure nothing happens."

They all stared at her in disbelief.

Triton and Karnak looked incredulous.

"You can't do that!" Gorgon finally managed.

"Yes, I can!"

"It's too dangerous!"

Black Bolt nodded, agreeing with Gorgon. He didn't want Medusa taking that chance (and couldn't really believe she meant it, anyway.) All it would take is one mistake, a split second of sound, and... it didn't bear thinking about.

"I'm not afraid." Medusa said intensely, her eyes on Black Bolt's, though she was addressing all of them. "Look, we can't stay out here all day. If you three go first, you can have someone waiting to help by the time we get there."

"I don't like this." Karnak looked uneasy.

Medusa rolled her eyes. "Unless you have a better suggestion?"

None of them did, so after a few minutes, the three boys headed out of the valley, all looking as if they were doing this against their better judgement.

Medusa turned to Black Bolt as soon as they were alone. He backed away from her, shaking his head.

She steeled herself, walking right up to him. "I know you've never done anything like this, but we _have _to get home. I know ways through the city that are less populated, so we're less likely to encounter anyone."

He was still looking at her like she was mad; she wasn't sure he was wrong, knowing what his powers could do, but all she knew was she trusted him, and would _not_ leave him alone out here. She laced her fingers in his, meeting his blue eyes with her green ones. "I trust you."

His hand in hers tightened. He kept their gazes locked for a long minute before nodding. She began walking, keeping their hands joined. _Now I just have to hope that my instincts are right, that he won't hurt me..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maximus cackled gleefully in his labratory, gazing at the muzzle. He would increase his powers and his foolish parents would finally see Blackagar as he was - worthless! The young prince gingerly placed the muzzle over his own mouth. It hurt!

He pulled it off immediately, looking at it in puzzlement. "What the..."

"Maybe something's been done to it, to make it hurt anyone except your brother?" Sam Xium sat down beside Maximus, startling him.

"When did you come in?"

Sam looked surprised. "The same time you did, silly!"

"I don't trust your powers, Sam. Just to be able to sneak in anywhere you like. Do you teleport or go invisible?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You've asked me that before. Neither one. You know how I do this, you're just too stubborn to see it."

Maximus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He continued examining the muzzle when there was a knock on the door. "I don't suppose you'd answer that for me?"

"I can't."

Maximus quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You know why."

Maximus huffed in annoyance, stowing the muzzle away and marching to the door. "You're useless!"

He threw open the door to see his mother standing there, looking suspicious. "Who were you talking to?"

Maximus glanced backwards- Sam was still there, why couldn't Rynda see him? Sam grinned slyly.

"Well?" Rynda demanded. "I could hear you speaking through the door, so don't lie to me."

He shrugged. "I was just talking to myself. Thinking out loud."

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Why didn't you go to your tutors this morning?"

"I don't need to go to lessons, I already know it all!" _She tells me not to lie, then believes me when I do. I'd like to know why she can't see Sam Xium, though..._

"You do not know it all. I expect you to go apologise to your tutors."

"Yes, Mother," Maximus bowed his head. _You expect me to but that doesn't mean I will! _

"And I will accompany you to make sure you do so." Rynda had a hand firmly on Maximus' shoulder, steering him down the corridor.

Maximus tried to hide his displeasure. _Blast!_ He thought suddenly. _I forgot to lock the door to my laboratory!_ He didn't dare ask to go back though, he'd only get in more trouble, besides, he didn't want to have to lock Sam in there... As he and Rynda walked past the main entrance of the palace, Gorgon, Triton and Karnak burst in, looking extremely worried.

Rynda tensed. "What's happened?!"

Maximus smirked. Sam (who was somehow now right behind him) laughed too.

"Black Bolt-"

"Blackagar," Rynda corrected firmly.

"He lost his muzzle. We were eating and then he couldn't find it!"

Rynda's face went ashen. "Where is he?"

The three boys exchanged looks. Gorgon mumbled something.

Rynda tensed even more with worry. "What? Speak up!"

"There was something wrong with the hovercraft, it wasn't working... so we had to walk back. Uh-" Gorgon rapidly decided not to get Medusa into trouble if he could help it. "We came on ahead, Medusalith stayed with Blackagar. They shouldn't be far behind us..."

Rynda stood in a stunned silence for a minute before raising her voice.

"HE IS COMING THROUGH THE CITY?"

Maximus's smirk increased. At last, the golden boy would get the trouble he deserved!

All three boys winced.

"We didn't think-"

"Clearly!" Rynda snapped.

"What's going on?" Agon came striding towards them, his brow heavy with a frown.

A heavy silence fell. No-one, not even Rynda, wanted to tell Agon what was going on. The king didn't get angry very often, but _everyone_ knew about it when he did.

"Well?" He looked around. "Where are Blackagar and Medusalith?"

"Uh..." Gorgon started, and then straightened his shoulders. "Blackagar stayed behind. We stopped to eat and he lost his muzzle. Medusa didn't want to leave him alone, so she stayed with him."

Agon's face went utterly blank. When he spoke, his voice was expressionless. "And how, exactly, was the muzzle misplaced?"

"We stopped to eat. When we were done it was gone."

Agon's gaze fell on his younger son. "Rather strange that this happens while you had disappeared without trace. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, sir." Maximus made his voice sound sullen.

Gorgon scoffed softly. Maximus glared at him.

Agon noted the interaction, but said nothing about it. "I'll deal with this later. I need to send someone to the valley to collect Blackagar and Medusalith first, though. It isn't safe for him to be out without the muzzle."

There were several incoherent mumbles.

Agon narrowed his eyes. "What haven't you told me?" He looked at Rynda, seeing if she knew what _else_ was wrong.

"Medusalith is with him," the queen hedged. "Alone."

"That is worrying, but she knows the risks. And I am sure enough of Blackagar's self-control that he won't endanger her too greatly. As long as they remain in the valley, there should be no problem."

"They were staying when we left them," Gorgon said stoutly. "But..."

Agon's face went stony. "But?" he pressed in a deadly tone.

Gorgon shifted uncomfortably. "Um... it's just... they might have got tired of waiting.. and followed." He had no intention of saying that they'd planned to do that from the start- this situation was bad enough! He didn't even dare to look at his Lord Uncle now...

"I see." Agon calmly walked to the door. "I will send personnel to retrieve them at once."

At that moment, however, Black Bolt and Medusa walked in. She dropped his hand as soon as she realised they had an audience, and Black Bolt, correctly interpreting his father's expression, took a step back, pushing Medusa behind him protectively. The tension in the room was thick enough to walk on, yet when Agon spoke, his voice was carefully controlled.

"Blackagar, go back to your quarters, I will speak with you later."

Black Bolt left, glancing back worriedly- he had a feeling this would end badly.

"Rynda, take the boys out of here."

She complied immediately, sheperding them all out.

Medusa, left alone with Agon, tried not to shiver. He eyed her for a long time. "You, come with me. I think we need to have a discussion." He went straight to his study, not giving her a chance to refuse- not that she would have dared. Cold shivers ran down her spine as she followed.

"Sit down," he invited, gesturing to a chair.

She sat.

He remained standing. "I trust that Rynda discussed with you why you have been still permitted to be my son's future wife?"

Medusa nodded silently.

"And I trust she told you that your life is forfeit should you betray that honour."

Another nod.

Agon leaned over her, his hands on the armrests, his face inches from hers. "Then why are you putting our city at risk?"

Tears started in her eyes. "I didn't think of it like that. I was just trying to get us home as quickly as possible!"

"You didn't think of it like that? My, my. What a stupid child to have to marry my son..."

Medusa cringed, unsure what to say. Her mouth spoke without consulting her brain. "Well, nothing went wrong, did it?" She clapped her hands to her mouth- that had come out a _lot_ more disrespectful than she'd intended...

Agon's expression didn't change as he lifted his hand and slapped her soundly across the face.

Her head spun with the force of the blow. She didn't move for a minute afterwards, waiting for the lights flickering across her gaze to disappear.

Agon grasped her by the shoulders (unwittingly leaving bruises) and pulled her back to face him.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Medusa squeaked, resisting the urge to rub her sore face. Tears pooled in her eyes. _I want my daughter back!_ She thought desperately. She had been forced to give up Crystal for this?

"Good. Now get to the medical wing. I may have struck you harder than I intended."

She stumbled to her feet and left as quickly as she could. Agon rested his head in his hands. _Why does all this have to be so difficult? _

Rynda slipped into the room then. "Is everything all right?"

"You tell me," Agon replied, slumping down. "My temper got the best of me again. I think Medusalith is going to bruise."

Rynda shrugged. "It's not like she can't expect to be slapped now and then."

Agon sighed. "I am twice as strong as she is, and an adult. I shouldn't have lost control like that."

"I was slapped all the time growing up, does it matter?" Rynda asked, arching a brow.

"I suppose not..." Agon's eyes were dark with memory. "Just... whenever I lose control, it reminds me of... my childhood, and what I never wanted to become..."

Rynda put a hand on his shoulder. "You are not your father."

"Am I not?"

"No." Rynda said decisively. "You might have a temper, but so does your brother. Neither you or Korath would ever behave as Symak did."

"I wish I could be that certain."

"Then be that certain," Rynda replied firmly. "Just don't be him..."

He met her eyes, showing a vulnerability that only she ever saw. "But what if I don't have a choice?"

She put her hand on his face. "Listen to me. Children _do not_ become their parents. Ever. You are your own person. Just as Blackagar and Maximus are."

Agon rested his forehead against hers. "I hope you're right."

She smiled smugly. "I'm always right. You should know that by now!" She pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." He smiled, drawing her closer for a longer kiss. Both were smiling when they broke apart. Agon stood up.

"I need to speak with Blackagar... and perhaps you should check on Medusalith? I imagine she's in her room... by the way, where are the other children?"

"Gorgon, Karnak and Triton are outside playing sports. Korath and Milena are supervising them in case someone gets hurt. Maximus is in-"

"His lab." Agon finished with a sigh. "Remind me to speak with him too, I'm not convinced he wasn't involved in the muzzle's theft. I'll have to make another one either way..."

They'd made their way out of the study as they talked, and exchanged quick smiles before going their seperate ways- Blackagar's cell and Medusalith's room were on opposite sides of the palace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Medusa sat down outside of Black Bolt's cell. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, raised his fist, and then held up two fingers. Medusa raised her brows.

"What?"

Black Bolt scribbled something down. **Two fingers up, held together. U. You.**

"Oh, I get it! And I guess I'm okay..."

Black Bolt frowned.** Did he hit you? **

"No!" She denied automatically. _I don't want him to quarrel with his father over me..._

He raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. **Then the bruise on your face came from...?** He folded his arms, waiting for her to elaborate. _If Father did this... _Just the thought made him angry. Despite having only known Medusa for a few days, he felt very protective, although he couldn't say why. _Maybe it's just because she's not as afraid of me as everyone else? Look at the risk she was willing to take earlier!_

Medusa, meanwhile, had been scrambling for an answer. "It was an accident." _And that was an obvious lie!_ she scolded herself. She had a feeling Black Bolt didn't believe her, but thankfully he didn't press the issue. She tensed suddenly. "Will you get in trouble for this?"

He shrugged. **It doesn't bother me if I do.**

A smile tugged at Medusa's lips. "So, what did you think of Attilan?"

His eyes lit up. **It's even more amazing than I imagined. I hope I get permission to go again sometime.**

"I suppose your parents might let you go with one of our cousins if you wanted..."

He shook his head, making the 'you' sign.

"I don't know if they'll let me for a while. I'm in trouble, after all..."

**I'll wait, then. It probably is too risky, anyway. I'll need a new muzzle before I think of anything else.**

Medusa nodded. "I don't think you're quite as dangerous as you thought, though."

He blinked. She grinned.

"You were outside without the muzzle for over an hour today and nothing happened!"

His eyes widened, a look of wonder on his face, as if this really hadn't occured to him until just now. Medusa pressed her hand to the glass again, like she had earlier. He followed suit. Another blush coloured both their faces as she met his eyes. "I think you're better at control than you realise. You've just never had a chance to test it before..."

They remained gazing at each other, unaware that they had an audience.

Maximus slunk away from Black Bolt's cell, his lower lip pushed out in a pout. _It's not fair! But I'll show her. I'll show them all! _

He almost walked into his father as he took his leave. Agon gazed down at him resignedly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" Maximus stormed off. _Why is everyone always suspicious of me?!_

Agon sighed heavily before continuing down the corridor, needing to talk to Blackagar.

He frowned when he entered the room adjoining his son's; Medusalith was there, and they had their hands pressed together against the glass. He cleared his throat and they both jumped. Medusalith paled to see him.

"I told you to go to your room."

Medusa frowned- he'd actually told her to go to the medical wing, and hadn't specified where she should go afterwards. Thankfully, she thought better of actually _saying_ that. Black Bolt was writing rapidly, but only let his father see the note.

Agon frowned. "Medusalith, please take your leave. My son and I have a matter to discuss."

Medusa nodded and with a small smile at Black Bolt she left the room. Agon turned back to his son warily.

"Yes. I lost my temper for a moment with her."

**Why?**

Agon sighed. "I just panicked when I heard you were outside without anything to restrain your abilities. I took it all out on her. I know I shouldn't have, but I am not impressed that _you_ went along with the idea! I've told you _all your life _not to take chances, and yet you do this?!"

**Nothing happened. Medusa knew a way back that wasn't very populated, and she helped keep me calm. And for that you struck her. I don't want to talk to you right now. **

Agon grimaced. "Blackagar..." He didn't know what to say, since his son was right.

**Just leave.** Black Bolt turned away from his father, picking up a book and beginning to read, making it clear the conversation was over.

Agon sighed and left. _I should apologise to Medusalith. But then, if I do, will she realize the extent of damage her actions could have caused? _He had no idea, and could think of no solution. He continued walking, his shoulders slumped.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Azur took a deep breath, steeling herself. It had been years since she'd seen her sister, but as she had been unable to speak with Medusalith, this seemed the only way to find out the truth of her new 'niece's' birth. She hesitated only briefly before opening the door.

"Azur?" Ambur asked incredulously when she came into view. "What brings you here?"

Azur shrugged, keeping her face casual. "I had some time to spare, and having met Medusalith, I thought it would be nice to meet your new child as well."

"Crystalia is sleeping. But I suppose we can talk for a bit. How is Medusalith doing?"

"Well enough, though she seems sad at times." Azur sighed. "Ambur, I've heard some worrying things... is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Ambur nodded stiffly and lead her to a secluded room. "What is it?"

Azur took a deep breath. "Just something Korath's son Gorgon said to me. A rumour that supposedly came from Maximus... about Crystalia's origins."

Ambur's face went cold as ice. "This conversation is over."

"Ambur-"

"I said it's over."

"So its true. Crystalia is Medusalith's daughter."

Ambur grabbed her sister by the arm, leading her back towards the front door. "The child, in the eyes of the king and the Council, is Quelin's and mine. And we will not discuss this again. Understood?"

"You can't keep ignoring facts, Ambur. What about the father, does _he_ even know-"

"Get out!"

Azur braced herself against the door to prevent her sister from throwing her out. "And what of Medusalith? She will not be permitted to raise her own child?"

"She's only a child herself!"

"So you'll just carry on this lie forever?"

"It is for the best! Medusalith's lucky that her marriage to the Crown Prince still stands!"

Their voices were louder than they realised, and they were interrupted by an infant's wail.

Ambur glowered at her sister. "Now look what you've done!" She stalked off to see to the baby. Azur followed, wanting a look at her great-niece. _Maybe, if I have a chance, I can tell Medusalith I've seen her, let her know how she is..._

She walked into a lavishly decorated nursery, to see Ambur rocking a screaming, red-faced golden haired baby.

"She's so tiny..." Azur breathed, stepping forward involuntarily. It took a few seconds for the real implications to sink in. "She looks as if she was genetically engineered!"

"What are you implying?" Ambur snarled.

Azur blinked. "I'm just amazed that a child conceived and carried without scientific intervention looks so much like any of our children did, prior to Terrigenesis."

Ambur snorted. "Which is why Medusalith is still being permitted to marry Blackagar instead of being executed for treason."

Azur's jaw dropped. "Treason? For what?"

"Sleeping with the enemy instead of her betrothed."

Azur paled. "I think you need to start this at the beginning."

Ambur ignored her sister, trying to calm the baby.

Crystal's wails eventually softened to whimpers. Azur folded her arms.

"I'm waiting."

Ambur sat down, looking weary. Azur sat as well, surprised - she had never seen her sister look so defeated before.

"Just over a year ago, Medusa began acting strangely. She was bellingerent and rude and was always lying. Then we found out she was pregnant. We tried to keep it a secret, I didn't care who the father was so long as she never saw him again. And then... Banth delivered a message to the king and queen personally telling them all about it."

Azur gasped. "Banth?!"

Ambur nodded miserably.

"He's practically our age, if not older! Why in blazes would he-" Azur broke off, looking disgusted.

"I don't know. But afterwards, there was talk of exile for Medusalith, or even execution." Ambur shivered. "Until Crystalia was born looking normal. That is the _only_ reason her betrothal still stands, but Agon and Rynda insisted she be removed from our care, and the baby be raised as ours to avoid scandal in the court. Quelin and I agreed that they know best."

"Didn't Medusalith have any say in this?" Azur demanded.

Ambur shrugged. "Being given her own way is what got her into this situation, sister. At least she's out of Banth's reach now. That's how I convinced her to let go of Crystalia."

"So you're blaming it all on her, just as I suppose Agon and Rynda are?" Azur's eyes flashed.

"She should have known better."

"She's _sixteen!_ Has anyone even _asked_ for her side of the story?"

"Such things are better left in the past." Ambur said firmly. "As far as most people will know, Crystalia is mine. We shouldn't even be discussing this, it's been forbidden. I don't think I have to explain that you mustn't tell anyone?"

Azur glared at her sister, disbelief in her eyes. "And that's it? You're not even going to try and find out why? I cannot believe Medusalith commited treason knowingly."

"She was well aware of her betrothal to the prince, yet she went to Banth anyway. In the eyes of our law, that _is_ treason. You know that as well as I do."

"And is _Banth_ receiving any punishment for this? It seems to me as if Medusalith alone is being blamed!"

"Banth is from far too powerful a family. If he recieved punishment, he would tell everybody about Medusalith. And then who would want her for their queen? There was talk from Agon of making her Blackagar's mistress instead of his wife. I cannot allow that..." Ambur seemed to wilt a moment.

Azur sighed heavily, before her face hardened. "Maybe I should go speak with Banth?"

"No! You aren't meant to know any of this, remember?" Ambur sounded genuinely panicked. "If rumours start spreading, all the effort that's been put in to maintain Medusalith's status- _our family's_ status- will be undone. Please, just forget all of this!"

"She's only sixteen, he should be prosecuted! Even if he seduced her, the age of consent-"

"Isn't relevant when it comes to these matters."

"Makes it statutory rape."

Ambur shook her head. "We cannot risk this information being made known."

"I hope Medusalith is at least receiving some sort of emotional counselling?"

Ambur looked blank. "Why? She chose to give herself to him..."

"Under how much pressure? And she's had to give up her child and leave her home, after finding out the man who pursued her was a liar! You don't think she might need to talk to someone?"

Ambur shrugged uneasily. "Maybe... but that's really up to the king and queen to decide now."

Azur shook her head in disgust. "You're even worse at being a mother than you are at being a sister. I have half a mind to sue you for custody of Crystalia!"

Ambur paled. "You can't stir all this up again! Don't you understand? This can _never_ be public knowledge!"

Azur stared steadily at Ambur. "Do you plan on letting Medusa see her daughter again?"

"Rynda and Agon have forbidden it."

Azur wanted to throttle her sister. "And when did you lose the ability to think for yourself?! Agon and Rynda don't know _everything_, Ambur. Besides, when Medusalith marries Blackagar, her 'sister' will be considered a princess. How do you plan to keep them apart then?" She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"It is not my place to question the king and queen! And if I don't do as they say, they could rescind Medusalith's pardon and have her executed or worse! It's her _life_ at stake here, Azur! Are you so blind that you can't see that?"

Azur fell silent, not having a response to that. Logically, she knew Ambur was right- the power of the royal family in Attilan was absolute, and could not be ignored. She left silently, lost in thought. _It is wrong to keep Medusalith apart from Crystalia... maybe I can find a way around it? If I were to ask to bring my niece to visit her sister in front of the Council, there wouldn't be a lot Agon and Rynda could do... _Mulling over this idea, she made her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Maximus threw over the table in his lab. Fury filled him as he glowered at the muzzle. "What is your secret?!"

Sam Xium peered over his shoulder. "You do realise that talking to inanimate objects makes you look mad, right?"

"Thank you very much," Maximus snarled at him. "Is there anything helpful that you are going to share?"

"I only know as much as you."

"Then why are you even here?"

"Maximus? Who are you talking to?"

Maximus rolled his eyes as he heard his mother's voice. "Nobody, Mother."

"It's time to eat, come to the dining hall."

"Of course!"

He quickly righted the table, and shoved the muzzle out of sight before darting out of the room. Rynda was waiting in the corridor. _Probably trying to make sure I don't sneak off and avoid our 'happy family' dinner._ Maximus thought sourly.

"Look at the state of you! How long have you been in there?" Rynda shook her head in disbelief at her youngest. His clothing was dishevelled, his face smudged, and his hair looked like he'd been dragged thorugh a hedge backwards. She tried to smooth it as they walked. He jerked away from her.

"Leave me alone! I look fine!"

"You're a complete mess!"

"Am not!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you _deliberately_ acting childish?"

"Are you deliberately acting like a-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the alarms blaring. Rynda stiffened. Unauthorised access to the palace.

"Get to the bunker and stay there," she ordered.

Maximus darted off immediately; Rynda could only hope he'd done as she said. She moved as quickly as she could to the throne room, to find Agon. They'd have to round up their cousins and the other children as well...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Medusa was in her room reading the massive history book Rynda insisted that she finish by the weekend when she heard the sirens blaring. She looked up, brow furrowing. What was going on? She slipped off her bed, and the door opened.

"Hello, little beauty."

Medusa screamed as loudly as she could as Banth smiled at her.

She moved away from him, increasing the distance between them until her back hit the wall. She wanted to run, but he was between her and the door, and grinning like a shark circling prey. She tried not to panic. _Someone will have heard me, I just have to stall... _"What do you want? How did you even get _in_ here?"

"I came to see you, of course." Banth smirked mockingly as he walked towards her. "I missed you."

Medusa fought the urge to shake. "Leave me alone!"

"Now is that any way to speak to me?" He shook his head. "I thought you knew better than that by now..."

He was getting closer. Medusa's heart raced. Banth smiled.

"Still so beautiful..."

Medusa brought her knee up between his legs and slammed her palm into his nose. As he fell over in pain, she dashed into the hallway and raced as fast as she could towards Black Bolt's room.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed.

There was no-one around, however... except for Banth, who had recovered enough to chase her, cursing fluently.

"HELP!" Medusa screamed as loudly as she could, hearing Banth's footsteps overtake her.

"Is this any way to treat your lover?"

He'd caught up with her by now, and slammed his entire weight into her back so she fell to the ground. She turned over, meaning to get back to her feet, but he straddled her, clamping his hand over her mouth, laughing as she struggled. She tried to use her hair as a series of whip-like weapons to throw him off, but remembered too late it wouldn't work. Sure enough, Banth's skin took on its rock-like density, and her attack did nothing.

"Are you going to keep quiet now, sweetheart?" Banth caressed her face with his hand. "This doesn't have to be any harder than you make it..."

Medusa's eyes filled with tears. _They'll think I went back to him!_

"Didn't I make you feel beautiful? Didn't you beg for me to continue?"

She tried to pull his hand away from her mouth, but his rock-like skin prevented her from being able to budge him. _You lied to me, you told me you loved me. You told me you loved me!_

"Are we going to talk like decent folk now, pretty one?"

The tears rolled down her face. She didn't try to speak, turning her head away so she wouldn't have to look at Banth.

"Come now. Medusa, I have something I'd like you to do for me. If you do it, then you can have Crystal back. If you don't, I'll slice her throat in front of your eyes and then I'll kill you, too."

Medusa's heart stopped. "No!"

"Then will you do as I say?"

Numbly, she nodded.

"Here's what you will do, my little sweet, and make sure you do exactly this. In two weeks, the Festival of Mists takes place. That night, I want you to give the guards some wine mixed with a little drug. It will be provided to you. When the guards are sleeping, you'll open a door for me and my friends to come pay our respects to the royal family."

Medusa gulped. _I don't think he means that in a good way... _"And if I can't?"

"Failing will be the last thing you ever do, understood?"

"What do you need me for? You got in here without any help!"

"Did I?" He chuckled. "Medusalith, there is much you need to know about your own people. We have a man who can reach into the minds of others. I'm not here..."

Medusa opened her mouth to ask what that meant, but Banth was gone. She blinked in surprise, slowly standing. "What?" she murmured, and then heard Gorgon's hooves on the floor, running towards her. He looked relieved when he saw her.

"There's a psy-intruder, we have to get to the bunkers. It's shielded from telepathic powers in there." He grabbed Medusa's hand and began pulling her along. "Black Bolt's waiting for you, he's nearly crazy with worry but Agon wouldn't let him come find you..."

She let him lead her, her mind whirling. She _couldn't_ do what Banth said... but if the alternative was sacrificing little Crystal... _I'll have to tell Agon and Rynda._ The thought conjured itself from nowhere. _They'll be able to protect my family, surely? If they believe me..._ Her stomach twisted. What if they _didn't_?

They were heading down a set of stairs when the king and king appeared at the bottom, heading up. Both looked grim.

"The danger has passed," Rynda said. "The intruder has left."

"What were they after?" Gorgon questioned.

"We'll have to find out," Agon snapped.

"Me," Medusa blurted. "He came to talk to me."

Everyone stared at her. She swallowed heavily, meeting Agon's eyes. "My lord, may I speak to you privately?" Her voice came out very small. _He's never going to believe me..._

Agon stared at her hard, and then putting a hand on her shoulder turned her about and shoved her back up the stairs. Gorgon made a protesting noise, but Rynda shushed him and told him to go fetch his cousins.

Black Bolt waited until Rynda's back was turned, then followed his father and Medusa silently. _It's not eavesdropping, I'm just concerned about her... _He rationalised to himself.

Agon took Medusa to his study and sat her down before taking his place behind his mammoth desk. He steepled his fingers and looked calmly at the young woman.

"Explain."

She took a deep breath. "I was in my room when the alarm sounded. Banth came in..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Black Bolt paused outside the closed door of his father's study. It was no good- even straining with all his might, he could only make out Medusa's muffled voice, then his father's curt voice, asking what sounded like a question. He couldn't discern any words. He leaned back against the wall to wait.

After a long time of this muffled back and forth, the door opened and Medusa came out, her face streaked with tears. Her eyes widened when she saw Black Bolt. "How-" she started, and then, her face a mask of shame and misery, she bolted away.

"Blackagar!" Agon came to the door. "What are you doing?"

Black Bolt folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at his father.

"That doesn't tell me anything."

The prince mimed slapping himself.

Agon sighed. "I didn't do anything to her. I promise."

Black Bolt raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"The state you saw her in was not my doing!"

Black Bolt reached into his pocket. **Then you won't mind me asking her myself.**

"Well, I do actually, but I have a feeling you're going to do as you want regardless of what I say."

Black Bolt nodded decisively.

Agon sighed. "Go on, then. I warn you though, you might not like what you'll hear."

**I will decide that**. Black Bolt walked away, heading to Medusa's room.

Agon stared after him for a few minutes. _I hope he can comfort her at least. I've never been good at things like that... Now I have to find a way to stop Banth and his 'friends' without endangering Medusalith and Crystalia... _How to do that, though, he had no idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Medusa was in her room, trying not to cry. _Black Bolt must have heard everything. He'll hate me now._

There was a light knock on the door, and then it opened to admit Black Bolt himself. Medusa defiantly opened her mouth, but his expression wasn't what she had expected. He looked concerned. Sitting at the desk, he wrote on his paper.

**Are you alright?**

Medusa nodded.

**What happened?**

"Nothing." She stared at the floor.

He gently slid a hand under her chin and tilted her tearstained face upwards. He shook his head, meaning to convey he didn't believe her.

"I can't tell you."

**Please. You can trust me.**

Medusa blinked back tears. "I trusted somebody else not too long ago and it nearly got me executed."

Black Bolt blinked in surprise. **Medusa, I swear I won't let anything happen to you.**

She looked down again, twisting her hands together. A possibility occured to Black Bolt, an ability he hadn't used since he was a child. _Could I even still do that?_ He concentrated, focusing on Medusa and trying to recall how this gift had worked on the rare occasions he'd used it with Rynda.

_Please._ He thought as strongly as he could, hoping she'd hear him. _Please, trust me._

Medusa's eyes widened, her gaze shooting up to meet his his. "Did you just... how?"

He kept his eyes locked on hers, taking her hands in his. _I used to use this ability to speak with my mother when I was little. As I got older though, when I found out why I could never speak aloud... the connection just faded. I didn't want to share my thoughts with anyone._

She looked startled. "But you'll talk to _me_?"

_Yes._ He held her eyes steadily. _You can feel my emotions now, can't you?_

She nodded, still looking stunned.

_Then you know I won't ever do anything to hurt you. Whatever you say will stay between us._

She searched his eyes for a long minute, before letting tears fall again. Swallowing hard, she began to speak.

"I... It was a year ago. I always felt like I was a disappointment to my parents. I never thought that I would be anything except mediocre. And then I met Banth. He treated me like... like I wasn't a child. He listened to what I had to say. At least I thought he did. He told me that I was beautiful, and smart, and that I-" Medusa's voice broke. "That I was special. And he made me feel like it, too..."

_Banth? I know that name..._

"I found out later that he's part of the rebellion. He was... He targeted me because I'm your betrothed. He was hoping to shame both of our families, and..." Medusa hid her face for a moment before she looked up into Black Bolt's eyes. "He told me that if I loved him, I would... I would sleep with him. He kept telling me that he loved me. I thought it was true. I was afraid to lose him, I was afraid that I'd lose him. I didn't _want_ to do it, but I wanted him to stay in my life. I wanted him to keep telling me that I was beautiful. So I did. I hated it, but I did it. And I got pregnant. Crystal's not my sister. She's my daughter."

Black Bolt didn't move for a few seconds. Medusa interpreted that as him being angry with her, and looked away, trying to move back. She was startled when he embraced her.

_I am so sorry you had to go through that. I suppose it was the decision of our families to have you give her up and come here?_

She nodded miserably. "I miss her... but it's better for her to be raised as my parent's child, rather than being illegitimate... and I wouldn't have met you, if none of it had happened. So I think things worked out for the best." _No matter how much lying hurts. _Too late, she realised he might have heard that. If he did, he gave no sign. His face was almost expressionless, though there was sadness in his eyes. She relaxed slightly in his embrace, enjoying the comfort, the first she'd received in a long time.

Black Bolt, meanwhile, was fighting to keep anger from his face. He didn't want Medusa to think he was angry with her, when she was clearly upset already.

_If I ever meet this Banth... using someone's feelings like that, actully pressuring them into... _He gritted his teeth._ What sort of man _does_ that, just to cause political upheaval?! He'll be sorry... _He thought darkly, not projecting his thoughts to Medusa now. _And_ _Mother and Father... they treat her as though _she's _the one in the wrong, after everything she's had to go through!_ He had rarely felt so angry with his parents. He became aware that Medusa was crying again, and he caressed her hair, trying to reassure her that he wasn't judging her. She leaned her whole weight on him suddenly, as if she'd lost the strength to hold herself upright.

He held her tightly, resting his head atop hers, hating to see her in pain. They stayed like that for some time. Eventually, Medusa straightened, wiping her face, and met his eyes again.

He braced himself, not sure he wanted to hear this. _What happened earlier, with Father?_

Shuddering, she told him what Banth had asked her to do.

Black Bolt was surprised. _Did he really think you'd do it?_

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's out of my hands now. I've told your father. I just hope he finds a way to stop this without risking Crystal. If anything happened to her..."

Black Bolt looked thoughtful. _If I'm understanding this correctly, all you're supposed to do is give Banth access to the palace the night of the feast, is that right?_

"Yes..."

_So it wouldn't exactly be your fault if the royal family weren't there when you did it. You'd have kept your part of the deal, so Banth would have no reason to retaliate, but no-one would get hurt._

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Do you really think it'll be that easy?"

_It can't hurt to try, can it?_

"I...I guess not."

_It might be better if I present the idea to Father, though. I imagine you don't want to see him at the moment._

A knock on the door interrupted Medusa's reply.

"Medusalith! I thought I made it clear you weren't to have any of your cousins in your room?" Rynda's voice was angry. "I can hear you talking to someone!"

Medusa glanced helplessly at Black Bolt, who stood and set his jaw firmly. He marched over to the door and yanked it open.

Rynda jumped in surprise when she registered it was her firstborn standing in front of her. _And he's just heard me chastise Medusalith, after he's already made it clear he doesn't like me treating her harshly..._

Black Bolt's eyes were dark with anger.

"What are you two doing?" Rynda snapped, deciding not to let her son's anger deter her. "You aren't married yet, there will be no dallying around behind closed doors!"

Medusa hung her head. Black Bolt glared at his mother, marching over to Medusa's desk and snatching a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote rapidly.

**Father ****_asked_**** me to come and speak with Medusa, because she was upset. I don't know what exactly you think went on, Mother, but I can assure you nothing innappropriate has happened!**

"I know _you_ wouldn't do anything you shouldn't, Blackagar. It's not you I'm concerned about."

Medusa stifled a sob. Black Bolt clenched his fists, and firmly shut the door in Rynda's face, returning to Medusa's side, embracing her again._ I'm sorry._

"She hates me." It was barely audible. Black Bolt's heart twisted.

_My mother only does what she thinks best. She worries too much abut Maximus and me, sometimes._ He scowled. _If she was really concerned for me, she wouldn't have let herself be immersed in the Terrigen Mists while she carried me!_

"She went through Terrigenesis while pregnant?!"

_Yes. That's why my abilities are so destructive._

Medusa blinked. "I thought going through the Mist at a young age was dangerous, let alone..."

_It is. But my father wanted to see what would happen if I was exposed in utero_. Black Bolt broke eye contact with Medusa, shielding his thoughts again. _And I really wish he'd just left well enough alone!_

Medusa, despite herself, snuggled closer to Black Bolt. "I just... I just hope that Banth doesn't know I told about his plan. If something happens to Crystal..."

_Father will protect your family. That's what the royal guards are for. Besides, how could Banth know?_

"How did he get in here?" Medusa looked steadily at him. "How did he know exactly where to find me?"

Black Bolt met her eyes resolutely. _I don't know, but it won't happen again. Even if I have to spend every waking moment with you. _He meant his words, though the intensity of his protectiveness once again surprised him.

Medusa inhaled heavily. "I suppose we should go and tell Agon your idea now..." She glanced at the door guiltily. "Do you think your mother's still there?"

Black Bolt shrugged.

"You remember when I said I didn't want to marry you?"

He nodded.

"Well... I'm glad you're you, and not somebody else."

He raised an eyebrow, amused. Medusa went red- again.

"I mean... I feel safe with you. I..." She threw her hands up. "I don't know what I'm trying to say, really!"

_It's alright. I think I understand. If we have to get married, at least I'm someone you can trust... My rugged good looks are pretty enticing too, though, right?_

Medusa laughed. "Yes. They are."

His eyes sparkled. _Wait, did she just agree that I'm good looking? _His face reddened. _She probably doesn't mean it, she's just going along with the joke... _He stood up.

"Are we going to speak with your father now?"

_Yes._

Medusa wordlessly slipped her hand into his.

Black Bolt's heart rate jumped. _She's done that before, it means nothing!_ He chided himself, not wanting to get his hopes up. Even if they were going to end up married, why would someone as beautiful as Medusa actually _want_ him? She only saw him as a friend. _But earlier on she implied that she doesn't think she's beautiful... STOP IT. She doesn't need a love interest, she needs a friend_. Still, he couldn't deny he liked the way her hand fit so well in his.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maximus quickly went through his labratory inventory to make sure nobody messed with his stuff while he was gone.

Everything was where he had left it, as far as he could see... he went to the hidden drawer in his desk to retrieve the muzzle. It was gone! He whirled, eyes wide, frantic.

"Looking for this?" Gorgon's voice made shivers run down Maximus' spine. His brutish cousin stood in the doorway, holding the silver muzzle casually, eying Maximus like he was something he'd stepped in.

"What are you doing with that?" Maximus snapped.

"What are _you _doing with it?"

Maximus lifted his chin. "I was _trying_ to make a new, better model for Blackagar."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

Maximus tried to look innocent. "Why else would I have it?"

"You tell me." Gorgon folded his arms. "Since this thing hasn't been seen since it disappeared the other day, coincidentally right after _you_ vanished."

"I've been working on that for months! It's not the one that Black Bolt misplaced."

Gorgon raised an eyebrow. "Then you won't mind me asking your father."

"No!"

"I would think that you'd be glad for the opportunity to show off."

"It's not ready yet!" Maximus tried to snatch it back; Gorgon held it out of his reach. "Give it to me!"

"I think not. I think Black Bolt needs even your imperfect recreation. I'm sure you have other models to tinker with."

Maximus wished he'd come up with a better lie. "Yes, but-"

"What's going on?" Gorgon's father, Korath, stepped into the room, presumably to see what all the shouting was about.

"Maximus stole Black Bolt's muzzle and now he's trying to tell me he was making a new one."

Korath gazed at his son for a long minute before turning to his nephew. He wanted to hear both sides of the story before jumping to conclusions. "Maximus?"

The younger prince remained stubbornly silent, his face sullen.

"Maximus."

"Doesn't matter what I say, you'll just believe him anyway!" Maximus replied hotly. "Get out of my lab!"

Korath's eyes narrowed. "You do remember that I am the adult here, not you?"

Gorgon knew this would end badly- that particular tone in his father's voice meant that Maximus was on thin ice, but he doubted his cousin knew that...

"I'm the king's son! You have to do as I say!"

Korath put a hand on Gorgon's shoulder. "Come along. We're going to tell Agon that his son put the city in danger."

Maximus went white. "No!"

"Too late, Maximus." Korath and Gorgon left.

Maximus slammed the door to his lab shut. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was going to get into such trouble! Turning, he kicked his workbench violently... and felt the panel shift. Frowning, he opened the secret compartment. He didn't remember this... He must have made it just before his memory was wiped. A bunch of papers fell out. There were nonesensical scribbles on most of them, but the last one... His eyes widened.

"Medusa has a child?!" he gasped. "Why would they erase my mind over that?"

A calculating expression spread over his face. "I'll have to ask Medusa..."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sam! Why are you back?"

"Because I'm your friend of course."

Maximus snorted. "What do you know about this?" He brandished the papers.

Sam Xium was silent.

"Well?"

"Well, why would they erase your memories over something like that?"

"I have no idea."

"Don't you?"

Maximus's eyes narrowed and then widened. He gasped. "Are you... Are you telling me that Medusa's child..."

"You're a father, Maximus. Of course your parents wouldn't want you to remember that. They've probably erased or manipulated Medusa's memories, too, so she doesn't remember how much she loves you."

Maximus scowled. "So telling her wouldn't do any good... is this all because my parents want her for my brother?"

"Yes," Sam sounded as though he was commiserating. "As long as they're in charge, you'll never get what you rightfully deserve."

Maximus' eyes gleamed. "Sam... how much do you know about the rebels?"

"Not much. I know that your father hunts them at every turn, afraid that they will bring chaos to his rule by overthrowing him and the council. What are you thinking? Would you join them?"

"If I do, then they have a legitimate claim to the throne! Me. King." His eyes shone. "For the good of the people, of course."

"Of course."

"I'd have to find out where they are though, and how to contact them..." Maximus' eyes lit up. "If I build something that can listen in on all broadcast frequencies, I might hear something useful!"

"Yes, you could do that. Or you could go find them."

"Find them? Nobody knows where they are!"

Sam nodded once. "True, true... But they'd find you, wouldn't they?"

"But I'm not allowed to leave the palace alone..."

Sam snorted. "You're willing to join a rebellion but you're afraid to break a rule?"

Maximus flushed. "Don't talk to me like I'm a baby!"

Sam folded his arms. "Prove I don't need to. Go now."

"Fine!" Maximus glared at Sam. "I will!" He stood and marched to the door, slamming the door behind him.

"MAXIMUS!"

He jumped, turning in surprise and fright at his father's raised voice. Agon was marching towards him, clearly furious.

A second too late, Maximus remembered where Korath and Gorgon had gone... He contemplated running away, but had a feeling that would only make Agon angrier. _Time to play innocent..._ "Yes, Father?"

"Korath tells me that Gorgon found Blackagar's muzzle in your labratory."

"No, he didn't. He found a prototype I've been working on to improve comfort and control."

Agon wasn't convinced. "Show me, then."

"Uh..."

"Show. Me."

"I can't. Gorgon took it. And my plans have all disappeared. Somebody broke into my lab! Probably during the invasion!"

"Fine." Agon grabbed Maximus' upper arm and led him back to his lab. "You can tell me what's missing." _And I'll finally get a chance to see exactly what you get up to in there._

Maximus scowled the whole way, abruptly going pale when he realised he'd left his notes about his altered memories in plain view. If Agon saw that...

"My notes and papers are missing, that's it!" He squirmed to free his arm from his father's grip.

Agon peered inside the lab. "There appear to be _some_ papers right here." He reached for them.

"No!" Maximus yelled.

But his father was already reading them. His face went blank.

Maximus groaned and hid his face. _Should I pretend that I haven't figured out that I am in fact a father?_ He decided that was for the best, and waited, nervous, for Agon to look up.

"Maximus, there is a reason why we erase your memories."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to keep them." Maximus glowered at his father. "And I don't suppose you'll tell me /why/ you keep tampering with my mind?"

"Because you use these things as weapons when they should be kept secret. If our enemies found out that Medusalith has had a child with a man who is not her betrothed-"

"And who is that father?" Maximus challenged quickly.

Agon's face hardened. "That is none of your concern."

"I think I know who it is," Maximus hissed, anger flaring in him. "I _know_ I know!"

"If you're so confident, why ask me?"

"You can't keep my child and beloved away from me!" Maximus screeched, losing control entirely. "My daughter! My love! I don't care what you've done to Medusa's memories, I'll _make_ her remember that it's me she loves!"

Agon's jaw dropped. "What?" he gasped.

"Don't think that you can hide the truth from me, I know what the truth is!"

"Where is blazes is this coming from? You've never met Medusalith before!"

Sam stood behind Agon. "He's lying."

"You're lying!"

"Medusa is in love with Maximus," Sam continued,

"Exactly!" Maximus shouted. "She loves _me!" _

Agon looked behind him before turning back to Maximus, his face suddenly very white. "Maximus... who are you agreeing with?"

Maximus rolled his eyes. "Sam. He's standing just behind you." _Why does Father sound nervous?_

"There is nobody behind me."

"Now you're going to pretend that Maximus is crazy, aren't you?" Sam hissed. "What a terrible father!"

Maximus narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. "So you assume I'm mad now?"

"I never said that." Agon fought to keep his voice even, despite his younger son's disturbing behaviour. Maximus' eyes were unfocused, and he continued speaking to thin air.

"Yes, I know... there's no point, he won't listen..."

"Maximus!" Agon spoke sharply, hoping against hope that this was some kind of joke. "Maximus, look at me."

"What?"

"Are you telling me you actually think there's someone else in this room?"

"There _is!" _

Agon nodded, trying to breathe evenly. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just do as I ask." _I'll take him to the medical wing, and sedate him. That'll do for now... I'll have to arrange some psychiatric tests for later. There's something very wrong here_. He clamped a firm hand on Maximus' shoulder as they walked, so the boy couldn't run off. Thankfully, once they were out of the lab, Maximus ceased speaking to his hallucination. Still, Agon moved fast, moving swiftly into the medical wing and injecting Maximus with a sedative without a word of explanation.

When he was convinced Maximus was sufficiently drowsy, he led him back to his bedroom. He left quickly, closing the door, leaving Maximus asleep.

Hesitating only briefly, he locked the door. _He can't roam the halls._ Agon exhaled heavily, resting his head in his hands. _Disaster after disaster... what am I going to say to Rynda?_

He was still standing there, face grim, lost in thought, when Blackagar and Medusalith approached.

"What are you two doing now?" Agon snapped, not wanting to deal with the teenagers at the moment. He noticed that they were holding hands, but while that should have made him happy it only made him mood worsen. What had this little minx told Maximus, that he would believe himself to be her child's father?

They exchanged looks, and then Blackagar wrote a note quickly, passing it to his father.

**I had an idea of how to solve the situation with Banth.**

Agon groaned softly- he'd almost forgotten about that! _One more thing to worry about..._ "What did you think of?"

He studied Medusalith while Blackagar wrote rapidly. What in her genetic structure had created a perfect child like Crystalia? It couldn't have been Banth's DNA- Agon had seen his other children! But why did this perfect, or near perfect, genetic specimen have to be... her? Why did she have to waste herself with the likes of Banth? And what had she done to Maximus?

Blackagar handed his father the letter he had written explaining the plan.

Agon read it, his brow furrowing. "It's a good idea..." He looked up at Medusalith. "Though it puts you at some risk."

"I understand. I'm willing to risk it." Medusa's face was determined. "There is a catch, though."

Agon frowned.

"I get my daughter back."

"Out of the question!" Agon barked, forgetting for a moment that this was something Blackagar shouldn't know about.

**Crystal ****_will _****be restored to her, Father.**

Agon's eyes went black with rage. "I will _not_ agree to this!"

Blackagar snatched back their plan. His expression was grim. He opened his mouth, and turned his head away from Medusa and Agon, as if he was about to speak.

Medusa stared at Black Bolt, wondering what he was doing. Agon stood as though frozen, scarcely daring to breathe. _He wouldn't..._

He closed his mouth again and turned back to his father, giving him a pointed stare before putting an arm around Medusalith. She glanced at him briefly.

"He says that you can tell the court that Crystal is his daughter as well, whatever you want, but that I get her back."

Black Bolt nodded once to show he agreed.

Agon scowled- he had no intention of giving in entirely. "I will not return the child to you; illegitimacy is a cruel burden. Would you really wish that on Crystalia?" The girl looked at the floor, her eyes sad. He knew he was playing on Medusalith's feelings, but didn't back down. "I offer this compromise: I will rescind the rule about you visiting her, provided you say _nothing_ to anyone of her origins. Take it or leave it."

Blackagar and Medusalith stared at each other for a long minute. Only then did the full significance of what had just happened dawn on Agon. _Did he speak to her telepathically?_ As far as he knew, Blackagar had only ever used that ability with Rynda, and that had been years ago...

"I.. That will be acceptable, for now," Medusa said, nodding once. "But I _will_ be a part of my daughter's life again."

Agon folded his arms. "This provided you actually carry out your part of the plan to stop Banth. I don't suppose you've actually thought about that?" _Too busy convincing my son to side with you against me, no doubt..._

"I have. And I am willing to do it. Banth must be stopped."

Agon raised an eyebrow, waiting for clarification. He noted that Blackagar's expression had become tense. _He must not like what she's planning very much... _"Are you going to enlighten me?"

"Black Bolt told you!"

"Your specific role was not clear."

She twisted her hands. "You won't like it."

Black Bolt nodded emphatically in agreement.

Agon gazed at her steadily. "Tell me, Medusalith."

Black Bolt put a hand on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. "Like I said, Ill do what Banth wants, bring him and his allies into the palace. None of the royal family will be there. The only problem is I think he'll expect me to accompany him on his 'mission', so..."

"You'll be alone with him and these others when he finds out he's been tricked." Agon's face turned grim. "And you expect me to agree?"

"I didn't think that you'd care if I was in danger or not," Medusa shot back.

Agon had to think for a minute how to respond to that. "Your life is important, Medusalith."

"Why? Because I'm a fertile mate for your son?"

Agon winced at her words. He wouldn't deny having thought that, before he'd met Medusalith, but now Blackagar seemed so attached to her... He evaded the question for now, asking one of his own. "Where did you hear that from?"

Black Bolt's eyes were on Medusa too- Maximus had suggested something like that, days ago, but he had no idea Medusa knew...

"The queen. She told me that's why I wasn't executed after I gave birth to Crystal."

Black Bolt looked outraged.

Agon fought the urge to put his head in his hands. _How am I supposed to sort this out? Thank you _so_ much, Rynda!_

Black Bolt was scribbling furiously. **What is the meaning of this?**

"We weren't certain if she had acted knowingly or was simply naive."

Medusa felt more hurt than she wanted to admit. "You actually think I went to Banth because he was one of the rebels? I didn't even know that until after..." To her horror, tears began to form in her eyes.

Agon studied her carefully. For the first time, he actually believed her. "Dry your eyes. You're the future queen of Attilan. You can't be weak, Medusalith."

She scrubbed at her eyes furiously, standing up as straight as she could. "If this plan works, then these rebels will be arrested. I'm sure that we can find a way to get information out of them!"

Agon shook his head. "I don't like the idea of you risking yourself that way."

"What other choice is there? Banth will go after Crystal if he's not stopped. And if he knows that I told you-" she cut off, unwilling to continue.

Black Bolt looked as frustrated as Agon felt. Medusa was right, but there _had_ to be some other way...

**What if we let them in and then I yelled at them?** He suggested.

Medusa spoke before Agon could. "It would be rather difficult to get information out of them if they're dead!"

Black Bolt shrugged, not really caring. _Anything_ was better than Medusa risking herself... he suddenly wondered where that had come from. Two weeks ago, he had been terrified of harming anyone with his powers, now he was willing to? _What's happening to me?_

Medusa took his hand. "I don't want you to hurt anybody, not for me."

Agon watched the interaction, wryly amused that they both seemed to have forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat.

They both looked back at him, expressions almost daring him to say something about what he had just witnessed. He elected not to, thankfully, instead re-directing the conversation back to the original topic- Medusa's plan.

"If you can't be dissuaded from this reckless idea, will you at least have a weapon on you?"

"Yes," Medusa agreed. "Though I'm not sure what good it will do. Banth's skin turns to rock when he's threatened."

"That's what energy weapons are for." Agon eyed her speculatively. "I assume Banth will have to provide you with the sleeping drug you're supposed to use on the guards?"

Medusa nodded. "I don't know when or how I'll receive it, though."

"Let me know when you do. I may be able to learn something from it. On the night itself, the Festival of Mists, I will select guards I know are trustworthy, and enlighten them to the plan." Agon frowned thoughtfully. "Perhaps if I told them not to actually drink the wine, and then had them feign sleep..."

Black Bolt frowned. **How do we know that the rebels aren't planning on killing the guards in their sleep?**

"Good question. Perhaps then a sacrifice is in order..."

Both teenagers froze in horror.

"What do you mean?" Medusa asked.

Agon viewed her coldly. "I must put the safety of the kingdom over the lives of a few men."

Medusa didn't know what to say. Black Bolt shook his head violently. Agon sighed.

"Sacrifices are sometimes necessary for the greater good, Blackagar, however much we wish it otherwise. You'll learn this when you become king. We proceeed as planned." He walked out, leaving his son and his betrothed alone.

Medusa looked at Black Bolt helplessly. He seemed to be holding back anger.

"I can't do this if it's going to get people killed," Medusa said in horror.

The second she said that, an image of Crystal, tiny, wide eyed and innocent, floated into her mind. She closed her eyes. "Someone's going to die either way... what are we going to do?"

Black Bolt's face was intense. _We do as Father said, carry out the plan. You'll let Banth and the others in, my family will be safely out of harm's way, and I'll be hidden nearby and able to keep the guards safe. No-one will die. _

"Agon won't let you-"

His eyes flashed. _Who said anything about telling him? By the time he realises what I'm planning, it will be too late._

"But I don't want you to be in danger either! The whole point of this was to keep all of your family safe!"

He took her hand. _I can take care of myself. My voice is not the only way my power can manifest. Strength, speed, endurance, flight, electron manipulation... Besides, do you think I'm going to hide while you're risking your life?_

She smiled tremuolously. "We'll protect each other, then." She squeezed his hand. "Though you do realise your father will be furious later?"

_I don't care. I'm not letting innocent people die without cause._

They stood in silence for a while, thinking, before returning to the living quarters of the palace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agon made his way back to his rooms, thinking of what he would say to his wife about all this. She was already in there, sorting through some papers. He took a deep breath as she looked at him, smiling, and began to speak...

"And you're going to trust the safety of the kingdom to a girl who couldn't stay chaste?" Rynda asked in disgust, standing still, her arms folded as she glared at her husband.

"You're no white rose yourself!" Agon shot back.

"I have never slept with any man besides you and you know it!" Rynda was white with anger. "How you ever thought this was a good idea... what if she's working _with_ Banth?"

"I considered that. It's not in her personality."

"She loved him enough to have a child by him, who's to say everything since then hasn't been a charade?" Rynda shoved aside the voice that said that she didn't even believe what she was saying. She had read the girl's story written by her own hand. It had rung too true to be false.

Agon knew her too well, however. "Even _you_ don't believe that, and you know it. This is the best plan we have, and the best chance to pin down some of these rebels. It will be done as I have said. And..." He trailed off.

"And what?"

"And I don't know how to say this, but we have another problem. Concerning Maximus."

Rynda rolled her eyes. "What's he done now?"

"Nothing, as such... I don't really know how to say this..."

"Just say it." Rising fear made Rynda's voice sharpen. _What could possibly be so bad?_

"Two things, actually. He wrote down what he had learned of Medusalith and Crystalia. He's convinced himself somehow that he's the father."

Ryndas jaw dropped. "Ridiculous!"

"I know, but he genuinely seemed to believe it, and... while I was in the same room, he began adressing thin air, claiming there was someone else there. He and I were alone."

Rynda clapped her hands to her mouth in horror. "Where is he now?"

"In his room. I sedated him for tonight, and locked him in. He'll need to have psychiatric evaluations now, you realise."

Rynda half-shook her head. "Maybe he was faking it, playing a joke. He could be _fine_ tomorrow, one episode doesn't mean that he's..." She wouldn't say it. People in her family's history had occasionally had mental health problems, but she _would not _believe it of her own son!

"I don't think he was playing a joke." Agon's expression was grim. "I know this isn't something you want to hear, but I'm afraid that Maximus may need to be put into isolation, if the worst has happened."

"You're jumping to conclusions! He hasn't been tested yet. And if there is a problem we can try medications first!"

Agon sighed heavily. He and Rynda both knew that the medications never worked long-term, but if that was what she needed to hear... this had to be a terrible shock. He nodded, ceding the point for now.

"We won't know anything until he's been tested, anyway. Let's just try and forget this until tomorrow. He's sedated, we shouldn't have any problems tonight."

Rynda nodded, though she still looked troubled. Agon put his arms around her, murmuring comforting words. Slowly, she relaxed in his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Gorgon kicked the wall in annoyance. He hated being stuck in his room, but they had been told to stay put until the palace was definitely clear of telepathic spies.

"Oops," He muttered half-heartedly- he'd left a massive hole in the wall. Shrugging, he went and sat on his bed. _I wonder what Medusa meant when she said the spy came for her? I hope she's alright, speaking with Agon alone_... He knew how intimidating his uncle was- he'd gotten in trouble enough times!

There was a knocking on the pipes in the wall near Gorgon's bed; he pressed his ear to the wall. It was coming from Triton's room, from the sounds of it.

"Meet. Urgent," Gorgon muttered. "Now?"

He thought for a minute, before moving to his bedroom door, opening it and peering out. No-one was in sight... Quickly, he darted down the corridor to Triton's room, closing the door behind him immediately. Karnak was already there. The brothers looked grim. Gorgon sat down in his usual spot and raised a brow. "What's this about?"

The brothers exchanged looks, but neither seemed willing to speak.

Gorgon stared at them. "Well? I risked getting into trouble to come in here. I hope it's good!"

"Karnak hacked the vids system."

"What?" Gorgon paled. "Are you insane?"

"You'll want to see what we found."

Gorgon folded his arms, scowling. "This is treason, but I'm curious... show me."

Karnak pressed a few buttons on Triton's vids machine, and an image flickered onto the screen. All three boys watched intently.

"Wait - that's Medusa's room! They have her under surveillance?" Gorgon gasped.

Triton nodded.

"And am I the only one who thinks we shouldn't be spying on our only female cousin? It's slightly twisted!"

"We're not spying on her. Agon and Rynda are. Shh," Karnak said.

"What are we watching?" Gorgon's brow furrowed.

"Ssh!" The other two hissed in unison. Gorgon turned his focus back to the screen...

Rynda dragged Medusa into the room and shoved her roughly to sit on the bed, and then glared down at her.

"Let me make one thing straight to you, little girl. What you did was treason. Understand? _Treason._ Your head could be in display right now."

"I didn't know that he-" Medusa's voice was small.

"Your ignorance is the reason you still live. Stupid, naive little girl that you are, you are still useful. You have already borne a child."

Gorgon gasped sharply, focusing more intently on the screen.

"That is the reason that this betrothal still stands and you have not been publically shamed," Rynda continued "Agon is most intrigued by the fact that you have passed through the mists and remained fertile still. More than that, you've given birth to a healthy child in the image of what we should look like."

"So I am here only to bear children to your son."

"Yes."

"I see." Medusa bowed her head, but Rynda made her look up.

"No, you don't. Sweet Medusalith, you may be my brother's wife's niece, but should you betray the honour that has been bestowed on you once more, then I _will_ have you executed."

Karnak paused the video. "That's from when Medusa first came here."

Gorgon was too stunned to speak at first. "That's... I had no idea Agon and Rynda were that harsh... but... _treason_? What's that about?"

"I have no idea." Karnak frowned. "Rynda's right about one thing, though- it is almost unheard of for one of our people to have a child in our image without scientific intervention..."

"This is nothing to do with us!" Triton snapped. "I think the best thing we could do is forget we ever saw this."

Gorgon scratched his head. "Don't you want to know what all this is about?"

"No."

Gorgon frowned. "I do. I want to hear Medusa's side of the story."

Triton looked desperate. "It's nothing to do with us! And I don't think the king and queen would be pleased if we started discussing all this. If rumours spread..."

"Then we don't discuss it," Gorgon said firmly. "We never talk of it again. But I'm going to learn from Medusa what really happened. Unless she doesn't want to tell me."

Karnak and Triton exchanged meaningful looks.

"What?" Gorgon scowled. "I know you're both thinking something..."

Karnak looked at him intensely. "We just don't want you to forget that she's betrothed to Black Bolt. You're thinking things you shouldn't. Don't forget, we've known you all your life, cousin."

Gorgon's face turned a vivid shade of red. "What- it's nothing like-"

"Isn't it?"

"No! It's not! Besides, I'm practically her cousin as well!"

"But you're not," Triton pointed out. "You're the king's nephew, she's the niece of the queen's brother. But you _can't_ act on anything, Gorgon, however you think you feel. She's been Black Bolt's intended since infancy."

Gorgon scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "I _know_ that! I just..."

"So you should just leave it alone."

Gorgon's shoulders slumped. "Does Black Bolt know, you think? About what we just saw?"

Karnak shrugged. "Who knows? It's not as if he's easy to understand. I don't think half of his thoughts ever get revealed to us. He's... repressed, almost."

"That's to be expected though, isn't it, after he's grown up isolated?" Triton mused.

"Well, if he finds out he'd better not treat her the way his parents do!" Gorgon said fiercely.

"Remember our talk about you keeping your feelings to yourself? How Black Bolt and Medusa interact is their business, not yours." Karnak's voice was full of warning.

"It should be everybody's buisness if somebody goes around threatening to kill their family members!" Gorgon argued. "And Agon and Rynda have hit her. You know they have. That's just wrong!"

"We can't question our rulers!"

"Gorgon, please, don't do anything stupid!"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. But I am going to talk to Medusa about this!"

Triton looked at Karnak helplessly. "Can't you talk him out of this?"

"No, he can't," Gorgon interupted.

"But..."

A knock on the door ended the conversation abruptly.

Triton went to answer it. He opened the door and tensed involuntarily, though he tried to hide it. Black Bolt and Medusa were outside, hands intertwined. Triton felt sad. _This isn't going to help Cousin Gorgon..._

"Can we talk to you three?" Medusa asked nervously.

Triton glanced backwards- everyone semed calmer now. "Alright. What about?" He stepped back, letting them come in.

Medusa really didn't want to tell them, but Black Bolt squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath, and explained what Banth had wanted, and the plan that had been thought up to foil him. There were shouts of outrage when she was done. She shrank back.

"You can't do that!" Gorgon exclaimed. "He could kill you!" He turned to Black Bolt, eyes narrowed. "Tell me you're not going to let her do that!"

Medusa folded her arms. "You say that as though Black Bolt has the final say on my actions. I'm not his _pet!"_

"I didn't mean that! I meant - it's too dangerous!"

"I can take care of myself! Besides, if Banth isn't dealt with-" she cut herself off before she accidentally gave anything away about Crystal.

Gorgon frowned. "Medusa, can I speak with you privately?"

Medusa was about to agree until she saw the wary look on Black Bolt's face. She hesitated.

Black Bolt's thoughts were churning with worry. He could read signs of anger fairly well, and he wasn't sure he wanted Medusa to be alone with Gorgon.

"Please," Gorgon said.

His cousins glanced at each other. "Gorgon," Karnak started, but a glare cut him off.

Medusa steeled herself, releasing Black Bolt's hand. "_Is_ there somewhere private we can talk?"

"My room-" Gorgon began.

"No!" Medusa quickly interjected. _The _last_ thing I need to do is be caught in one of my cousin's bedrooms_.

Black Bolt moved to stand between Medusa and Gorgon, handing his cousin a hastily written note. **You can talk in here. Karnak, Triton and I will be waiting outside. If you upset her... **The note ended there, but the look in Black Bolt's eyes spoke volumes to Gorgon.

The other three boys trickled out, Karnak and Triton looking very uncomfortable.

"Well?" Medusa asked brazenly.

"Medusa, I know about Crystal."

Medusa went pale, though she tried to play ignorant. "Know what about her?"

"Whose child she really is."

Medusa's heart began to pound. "How?! Who else knows?" If Agon and Rynda found out that the story had spread... she didn't even want to think about it. They might even decide she wasn't good enough for their son after all, which she knew was _true_, but the thought of never seeing Black Bolt again scared her more than she thought it would. She didn't even realise she was breathing too fast until she felt Gorgon's hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Hey, don't panic! It's not public knowledge or anything... Are you alright?"

"How did you find out?"

"Maximus," Gorgon decided on the lie on the spot; no use in getting Karnak and Triton into trouble! "I just want to know if Black Bolt knows."

"Why? Are you going to tell him if he doesn't?"

"No. I just-"

"Well he already knows. He knows the full story!" Medusa's eyes burned. "He knows a lot more than you, or Maximus, so whatever you think of me now, I don't care!"

Gorgon held his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to make sure that... that he wouldn't treat you like his parents do."

"You show very little faith in him."

"I don't know him! He hardly ever spends time with us."

"You don't have to worry about me, Gorgon. Black Bolt is... He understands."

Gorgon looked away, nodding. "Of course. I was merely concerned. And I won't speak of this again." He went and opened the door, letting the others back in. Black Bolt went straight to Medusa's side, meeting and holding her eyes. She smiled. Gorgon looked away, ignoring the sinking feeling in his heart. _I knew I had no chance..._

"I have had a thought," Karnak said, speaking with his 'let's talk about something before Gorgon overreacts to something else' voice, "why are you telling us the plan to capture Banth? Isn't it a secret?"

"It is supposed to be a secret, but Black Bolt had another idea. He plans to be hidden nearby while this plays out." Medusa's voice soured a bit. "As much as I don't like it... but Agon and Rynda will wonder where he is. We need at least one of you to agree to cover up for him on the night of the festival in two weeks."

"What sort of plan do you have?" Gorgon demanded, not liking this at all. Were they all going to put themselves in danger?

Medusa, seeing the look on Gorgon's face, decided to let Black Bolt deal with that one. He was already writing rapidly.

When Black Bolt was done, he handed the paper over. Gorgon's face went red.

"This is insane!"

"What is it?" Karnak asked, and Gorgon handed over the paper.

Karnak's brow furrowed. Triton moved to read over his shoulder. His eyes widened.

**I will conceal myself in the shadows. I can move fast and quietly enough that no-one will notice me. I will protect any innocents who get caught up in this, and may be able to capture some of these rebels.**

Karnak shook his head. "And if _you_ get hurt? What then? Who is going to protect you?"

"That's what I said." Medusa muttered.

**What is our alternative?**

"I don't know."

Triton prodded Karnak. "You're smart. Come up with something."

He spread his hands helplessly. "As much as I hate to admit it... this does seem to be the best option." He grimaced, looking at Black Bolt. "You're the most powerful of our people. Do you really think you can do this?"

Black Bolt nodded decisively. Karnak sighed.

"Then... I'll make your excuses to your parents if they get suspicious."

"I will help you," Triton agreed warily. "But we'd best get our story straight."

Medusa and Black Bolt looked at Gorgon.

He gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'll go along with this, but I want it noted that I _don't_ like it. I suppose we can just say that you're remaining in the Education Centre, that's safe enough. Assuming your parents don't go and check..."

"I could fake illness," Triton said with a grin, "and ensure they don't..."

Karnak groaned. "Just keep the seafood off them!"

Black Bolt had no idea what that was about, but handed them another note anyway. **Thank you all. You do realise that when this is over, we may all be in trouble? **He knew there was no 'may' about it, Agon would be furious, but he didn't want to dissuade his cousins. This wouldn't work without them.

Gorgon shrugged. "Hmph. I'm usually in trouble for something or other."

Karnak and Triton exchanged looks. "We agreed to help. We won't go back on our word."

"Then it's settled." Medusa exhaled softly. "I don't think I have to say that we won't talk about this again until after the night of the feast?"

All the boys nodded. Black Bolt took Medusa's hand again, reading the worry in her eyes. _Everything's going to be alright. I promise._

They filed out of Triton's room in small groups, hoping not to attract suspicion about why they'd all been in there together. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The feast was drawing to a close, and Medusa was beginning to feel nerves fluttering in her stomach. So many things could go wrong... but it was too late to change anything now. She felt Agon's eyes on her as the royal family retired, and nodded, very subtly.

After a long and rather exhausting discussion with Black Bolt and her cousins, all Medusa wanted was to forget the plan and have a good night's sleep, however impossible that was. _I can go and rest for a while, at least,_ she thought resolutely. Unfortunately, as she returned to her room she found Maximus waiting outside of it. She stifled a groan.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Maximus' expression was a bit strange, but Medusa was so tense about what she had to do in less than an hour that she barely noticed.

"What about? And where have you been lately anyway? None of us have really seen you for the last fortnight!"

Maximus waved his hand dismissively. "My parents made a fuss about nothing, made me take some pyschiatric tests, and kept me in my room for a while. I had to talk to you now, though."

"About what?" Medusa snapped.

"It's a delicate matter..." he shifted from side to side.

"Just spit it out."

Maximus locked eyes with her. "Seen Crystal lately?"

Medusa tensed. "No, I haven't seen my sister."

"My parents must have messed with your mind. She's not your sister. She's your daughter."

Medusa paled. "I can't- Why are we talking about this?!"

"So you remember that much, at least. What do you know about her father?"

"What in blazes has that got to do with you?!"

"Everything."

"_What?!"_

Maximus reached for her hand. She pulled it away.

"I can help you remember!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Medusa stepped away from him- there was such a strange look in his eyes...

"What's going on?" Rynda approached, making Medusa jump. She held her hands up apologetically, an automatic gesture whenever she saw the queen now, but Rynda's focus seemed to be solely on her youngest son.

"Maximus, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be staying in your room, you know that." Her voice was uncharacteristically gentle. Medusa blinked in surprise. But Maximus' expression was even worse. He was staring at his mother with fear and revulsion on his face, as if he didn't know her at all.

"What are you?" He asked in a low voice, his eyes locked on Rynda, fists clenching.

"What?"

"Answer my question, wench!" Maximus bellowed. "What are you?"

Rynda held Maximus' gaze, speaking clearly. "I'm your _mother_, Maximus, you know that."

He shook his head. eyes narrowing. "Liar! You have her voice, but she doesn't look like.. _you." _

Medusa looked from one to the other in confusion- what game was Maximus playing?

Rynda swallowed. "Tell me what I look like then."

"I don't know why you want me to describe your appearance, but alright." Maximus' voice was full of hate. "Red skinned, purple haired, clawed, fanged-"

Medusa shook her head. "Maximus, what _are_ you blathering about?"

Rynda was white as a sheet, tears in her eyes.

"That's a demon right there, can't you see it!?"

"No!"

She stepped away from Maximus, now truly unnerved. _What's the matter with him?_ Unfortunately, her stepping nearer to Rynda seemed to snap something in Maximus. He shoved Medusa out of the way, making her collide painfully with the wall, and lunged at Rynda, fury and determination on his face.

"Maximus!" Rynda cried, but the boy was hitting and kicking her with all his strength. Medusa's eyes widened and she reacted instantly, sending tendrils of her hair to wrap around his arms and legs.

She dragged Maximus away from Rynda, keeping him restrained. He was raving incoherently. Keeping her hair extended several feet away, she cautiously approached Rynda. The older woman's hair was dishevelled, torn out in some places, and there were stratches and bruises on her arms and face.

Rynda got up shakily, with Medusa's help, trembling. _What's happened to my son?_ He was struggling to get out of Medusalith's hair's grip, and there was no recognition in his eyes. She didn't dare to go near him, and she could feel Medusalith's eyes on her. She braced herself for the inevitable questions.

"Are you alright, my lady?" The girl's voice was quiet, not at all what Rynda had expected from her after having witnessed _that_.

"I'm fine," she snapped, not allowing any weakness to be shown. "That is a useful talent you have. Come. Maximus must be taken to the psychiatric treatment rooms."

She began walking, but caught sight of her injuries in a reflection on a window. Shock hit her all at once, and she started shaking again.

"My lady?" Medusa cautiously put a hand on Rynda's arm.

Tears began to run down Rynda's face, and she covered her mouth, standing still but for her trembling, struggling to make herself stop.

"Kill it while it's weak!" Maximus shrieked, and Medusa wrapped her hair around his mouth to shut him up. She kneeled beside Rynda.

"My queen? Rynda?"

The woman didn't respond, her eyes blank, and full of sadness. Medusa stood back up, unsure what to do. _I should go and get someone... but who can be trusted to see her like this? And I can't leave Maximus alone with her in this state... but I can't drag him around with me, what would people think? _Footsteps approaching made her tense. How was she going to explain all this? She held her breath in anticipation as Rynda's brother Mander, Medusa's uncle-by-marriage came into view. Mander's eyes widened at the scene; Rynda in tears, Maximus restrained, Azur's niece somehow caught up in it...

"What's going on?"

"I - I don't know. Maximus just attacked Rynda, shouting that she was a demon."

Mander eyed his still-ranting nephew for a minute, before turning back to Medusa. "Let him go. I'll keep hold of him."

"But-"

"Go. Find Agon. He needs to know about this."

Medusa looked dubious, but slowly released Maximus. He tried to run, wild-eyed, but Mander had a firm grip on him in seconds. Medusa glanced back once, and went to find Agon. She didn't have to go far- she turned a corner, and he was already heading in her direction.

"Medusalith! What's going on? The servants said something about a fight..."

"I.. I don't know how to explain, my lord." Medusa kept her eyes on the ground. "Maximus is acting... very oddly."

Agon tensed. "Has he hurt you?"

"No, but... the queen is distressed. Maximus claimed he didn't recognise her, said she was.. something else, and tried to attack her. My uncle is there now, he told me to fetch you."

Agon strode off quickly, glancing back at her. "Go join the other children in the lounge until it's time to start the plan. Everything will be under control by then. And not a word of this to anyone, understood?"

His tone made Medusa nod automatically, and she darted off. Agon braced himself as he made his way to the corridor where the disturbance had been reported, dreading what he would see...

Mander had Maximus pinned to the floor. The boy was writhing and spitting like an angry asp. Rynda was standing some distance away, her face tear-stained, using the wall for support. The despair Agon saw in her eyes made his heart ache. Taking a deep breath, he approached Mander and Maximus. There was no lucidity in his younger son's eyes now.

"Maximus?" he said, drawing nearer.

"Stay away, demon!" the boy cried. "This is all a plot, isn't it, to keep me away from my child! My little girl."

"He's raving," Mander sighed. "He's been going on about how Medusa's little sister is his daughter for five minutes now."

Agon closed his eyes for a second, before moving to take hold of Maximus. "Mander, go to my study, there's a prepared dose of sedative on my desk. Bring it here."

Mander left quickly, storing his host of questions for later. Agon made sure Maximus couldn't move, before loking at Rynda.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Just shaken. A few scratches, but nothing else."

Agon shook his head. "You realise we have no choice now? I was willing to see if he could be kept under control here, but after this, he'll have to be isolated."

Rynda felt tears pricking her eyes again, but nodded. "What are we going to tell the rest of the family? Mander and Medusalith both saw..."

"I'll worry about that later. Let's just get him removed, then sort out this mess with Banth, then we'll worry about everything else."

Maximus chose that moment to redouble his struggles, and Agon had to strain to hold him. Thankfully, Mander reappeared shortly afterwards.

"I won't!" Maximus shouted as Mander drew closer with the sedative. "Sam! Sam! Help me!"

Mander hesitated. Agon nodded to him to just inject him. Maximus went limp in seconds. Agon waited a minute, to make sure Maximus wasn't faking, before letting go of him and stepping back.

"So are either of you going to explain what that was all about now?" Mander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Agon replied sharply. "For now I would appreciate silence on your part. We will explain later."

Mander looked as if he wanted to argue, but he remained silent. "I will take my leave then." He went to join the rest of the family in the smaller private feasting hall as had been agreed earlier. _Though I don't understand why we're not just going back to the living quarters... something else to ask later. _

Agon and Rynda were left alone with an unconscious Maximus.

Rynda took a deep breath. "Are we taking him to isolation immediately?"

"It is for the best. He'll be safe there and we can ensure that he won't harm anybody." Agon bent down and picked up his youngest son. "Oh, Maximus! I had hoped..."

He didn't finish the sentence, arranging his face into his usual stoic look. Shifting Maximus' limp form, he stood, and began walking, hoping he wouldn't encounter anyone else on the way to the isolation rooms. He could hear Rynda following him, and glanced back once, meeting her eyes. She looked miserable, but resigned. They would have time to discuss this properly later...

Reaching the sparsely decorated isolation area, Agon, ignoring the startled looks from the Pacifiers, the medics who ran this place, he took his younger son into the room and placed him gently on the bed. He left Rynda with him for a few seconds while he went to explain the situation to the Pacifiers. He made a deliberate point of emphasising secrecy, and the fact that, except for meals, no-one was to see Maximus unless he specifically authorised it. When that was settled, he went to retrieve his wife. She was caressing Maximus' hair gently, tears fallling again. He moved to stand beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

"This is for the best."

A nod. He put his arm around her, leading her away. "Come." She followed passively. Agon looked back at Maximus once, sad, before steeling himself and pulling the door closed behind him. It locked automatically. Sighing at being forced into this situation, he accompanied his wife to the hall where the rest of the family was gathered. _Or most of them_, he amended, thinking of Medusalith.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midnight. Medusa had been sitting in her room, fidgeting, for the past hour. Nerves churned inside her as she got up. _What will Banth do when he realises he's been tricked? _Checking that the concealed energy weapon was in easy reach, she made her way downstairs. _The guards should already be asleep, I gave them the drugged wine two hours ago... I just hope Black Bolt doesn't give himself away trying to keep them alive. Assuming he's even here... _

_I am._

She jumped, quickly looking around. She couldn't see him, but supposed that was a good thing- if she couldn't, no-one else could... right? Swallowing hard, she made her way to the door Banth had instructed her to use. Her hands were shaking and her heart pounded as she typed in the code. The door slid open to reveal Banth standing there, with that grin she had once found so charming on his face

"Well done, pretty one," he said, brushing past her. "I knew you were a good choice."

She closed her eyes, shuddering as he made contact with her. "I thought there would be others with you?"

"Maybe I don't want to share you with anyone else."

Medusa backed away in horror. "No!"

Banth chuckled. "You just let me in, that's treason, little one. You're going to do everything I tell you."

He stepped closer. Medusa felt panic fluttering in her stomach. She wouldn't do what he said, ever again, but how far was he willing to go to force her?

_If he touches you, I'll kill him._ Black Bolt's unspoken words were firm, but for some reason that didn't reassure her, not with Banth so close.

Banth chose that moment to move back, however, smirking. "We have a job to do first, though... plenty of time for fun later." He caught Medusa's upper arm, pulling her with him as he began walking. "You and I are going on a tour of the royal family's living quarters."

Medusa tried to pull away, hoping some resistance would encourage Banth that his plan was suceeding. _Though he'll soon know that he's doing exactly what we want him to... _

Banth moved fast. They were there within minutes. Medusa checked that her concealed weapon was still there as Banth dragged her towards the king and queen's room. _Any minute now, he'll know..._ She hoped Black Bolt was still nearby...

"So, little sweet, how have you been finding your home? Your betrothed? Has he taken you to bed yet?"

Medusa flushed, angry.

Banth smirked. "Aren't you going to answer me? Not very polite..."

"I don't see much of him," Medusa lied in a mutter. "And Rynda doesn't let me near the boys by myself for very long."

He reached out and stroked her hair. "Sounds like you could use some company..."

"Get away from me!"

Banth chuckled. "Maybe later, then." He opened the door to the king and queen's chambers, and froze, rage on his face. He whirled on Medusa. "What's going on? There's no-one here!"

Medusa tried to look surprised. "What?"

"It's late at night, where would they be?" Banth seethed, grabbing her throat.

"How should I know?" Medusa managed to gasp out. "They wouldn't tell me anything!"

Banth's gaze darkened. "I think you're lying to me, little girl..."

"I'm not! Please-" Medusa couldn't say anything else.

Banth's grip tightened. "I'm going to let you go in a minute. And you are going to tell me exactly what you've done to mess this up, or I am going to drag you to your parents' home and make you watch as I kill your precious Crystal." He let go. "Start talking!"

"I didn't do anything!" Medusa started sobbing, though she wasn't certain if that was going to hurt or help her. "Please! Please don't..."

Banth shrugged. "Well, you _did_ keep your word and let me in here... I might forgive you, if you let me take something for wasting my time like this..." He moved closer to her again, his eyes roaming down her body.

Medusa backed away from him. "No! No, please don't. They'll kill me!"

"And I'm supposed to care?" He made to press her back, against the wall. Only to find some sort of energy field stopping him. "What the..." The force expanded, and seemed to explode, blasting Banth back several feet. He landed in a heap, but stood up quickly, his skin having taken on its rock-like density. He glared at Medusa. "What sort of game are you playing, tramp?!"

Medusa didn't answer. She had a feeling she knew who had caused that, but didn't want to give his presence away too soon. Banth marched back towards her, fists raised.

"Answer me!"

He raised his fist. Medusa flinched back.

He made to strike, but the blow never made contact. There was a dark blur, and suddenly Black Bolt was standing between them, Banth's hand gripped tightly in his fist, his expression furious.

"What is this?" Banth snarled.

Medusa looked at him defiantly, head held high. "Did you really think I'd get myself into this situation if I was alone?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You what?!" Azur's voice was like ice. Agon had just filled the family in on why they were all still in this room. Azur was not best pleased that her niece was in such a risky situation. The other adults were worried- and confused about why Banth would target Medusa. Karnak, Gorgon and Triton exchanged looks. No-one had noticed Black Bolt's absence yet...

"Medusalith is able to handle herself," Agon replied calmly.

Azur couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She's a child!"

Korath cut his sister-in-law (by remove) off before his brother got angry. "Agon, this does seem too dangerous..."

Rynda spoke up. "I might point out that this was her suggestion."

"It was also your suggestion that we jump off the buildings to fly when we were children!" Mander shot back at his sister. "That doesn't mean I would have let you!"

"She'll be fine. As soon as the rebels are in the building, we'll be notified," Rynda replied confidently.

"By who?" Milena, Korath's wife, seemed to be the calmest one in the room. Her voice was fairly level. She was concerned for the young girl, but she'd noticed another absence from the hall- Agon had said earlier that Maximus was unwell and in the infirmary, but nothing had been said about where his elder son was... maybe he would be informing Agon when the palace was breached?

"We have our security systems, what else do we need?" Rynda asked, tossing her head arrogantly.

Milena tensed. "And what if the rebels have gained some means of overriding it? Do you mean to say you have no idea what might be happening without the aid of the palace's security?"

Gorgon shifted uncomfortably at his mother's words, though no-one noticed. _She's right, anything could be happening right now, to Medusa or Black Bolt, and no-one even knows Black Bolt's at risk... _

"And where is your son?" Milena continued.

"Maximus-"

"Not Maximus. Blackagar."

Agon and Rynda exchanged looks, startled, before quickly glancing around the large hall. Blackagar had a habit of moving quietly and staying unnoticed in large groups, so they had both assumed he was here, but he wasn't in sight! Gorgon caught the eyes of his cousins, and all three of them started edging subtly away from Agon and Rynda.

"Blackagar! Where did he go?"

Gorgon swallowed heavily, sweat beading his brow. Karnak held his gaze, warning him silently. _D'ast it, Gorgon, you gave your word!_ Triton placed a firm hand on his cousin's shoulder, plainly thinking the same thing Karnak was. They continued trying to creep away without being spotted.

"Gorgon! Triton! Karnak! Where are you three going?" Agon was staring straight at them, eyes narrowed. Every set of eyes in the hall turned to them.

"We..." Karnak faltered. "We were just going to..."

"Where is Blackagar?" Rynda demanded, advancing on them. They exchanged panicked looks.

Gorgon broke first, much to his cousins' dismay. "He... he insisted on staying near Medusa, to make sure she was safe." "WHAT?!" "He thought that if he was there he could protect her!"

"And you just _let_ him?" Agon's voice was icy.

Korath intervened for his son's sake. "And just how was he supposed to _stop_ him, brother? You've said yourself enough times that Blackagar is the most powerful of all of us, and we all know that. How could anyone restrain him, exactly? Besides, it's good that Medusalith is not dealing with Banth alone, isn't it?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Rynda lurched forward and ran for the door - She had already lost Maximus to insanity, she wasn't going to lose her eldest! Agon wanted to follow her, but was torn between doing so, and remaining with the rest of his family. _If Rynda gets herself killed_- He couldn't finish the thought as he hurried out. He heard several voices begin talking as he left, but ignored them. He headed towards the royal quarters, assuming that's where Medusalith, Banth and Blackagar would be, hoping he caught up to Rynda in time...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Banth laughed in delight as Black Bolt held his fist fast, anger burning in his eyes. "How poetic, the prince come to defend his betrothed..." Banth leered at Medusa before turning to meet Black Bolt's eyes. "I should tell you though, she's not worth it, really."

Medusa flushed with humiliation, but Black Bolt answered with a fist to Banth's face. The older man staggered, but didn't fall- Black Bolt hadn't wanted to use his full strength, knowing that could kill Banth. He took Banth's response- a blow to the side- without flinching, raising an eyebrow at him as though bored. Banth was beginning to realise he'd underestimated the young prince. Black Bolt stepped forward again.

Banth grabbed Medusa, pulling out her concealed weapon and pressing the barrel to her head. Black Bolt froze immediately, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture- he wasn't risking Medusa's life! Banth nodded in satisfaction.

"Much better. Now, Medusalith and I are going to walk out of here, and you are not going to stop us. Agreed?" Medusa fought her panic. She resisted when Banth started moving her towards the door.

"No! No, he'll kill Crystal!"

Banth laughed. "What makes you think I haven't already?"

Her heart stood still. "You.. you can't have!"

"Are you certain about that, my sweet?"

"But... but she's your daughter too!"

Banth snorted. "She's an unwanted result of something that I had to do to erode Agon's rule. Neither she nor you ever meant anything to me, are you really too stupid to have worked that out?"

"She's not dead! She can't be dead!" Medusa was fighting terror now. Banth was smirking. Black Bolt's fists were clenched. He glanced furiously at Banth, wishing there was some way he could make him admit he was lying- if he was. But the gun remained firmly pressed to Medusa's head, and Black Bolt didn't dare chance it. Banth began moving again, dragging a near-tears Medusa with him. Black Bolt had never wanted to use his voice so badly in his life... He felt his pockets for his pencil and paper, writing fast and shoving the note at Banth.

**Why? **

Banth stopped. "Why? Why what?"

**Why break in here if all you're going to do is take Medusa away? I'm right here, why not shoot me?**

"No!" Medusa almost shrieked. _He can't be serious... _

Banth looked almost disappointed. "I'd like to, but only your parents were meant to die tonight. You may still be useful."

**Just my parents? Not me, my brother, my cousins?**

"No. Just your parents tonight."

**Why just them? What do you have against them?** Black Bolt kept Banth talking, hoping the man didn't realise he was being stalled- Black Bolt thought he could hear approaching footsteps, so hopefully this situation would come back into their favour soon...

"Maybe you should ask them that, boy!"

Rynda rounded the corner. The significance of the scene dawned on her in seconds, and she stared at Banth, her gaze calculating. Medusa's heart sank. _She doesn't care what happens to me, or Crystal! _

Black Bolt had many of the same thoughts, but refused to acknowledge them. Rynda would help, she _had_ to! Banth's eyes widened when he saw her. He kept a grip on Medusa, but swung the gun around to point at Rynda, grining triumphantly. "At least I can get rid of one of you..."

Medusa lashed out, wrapping her hair around Banth's arm and yanking it down as the gun fired. He snarled in frustration when he realised he'd missed, and fought to rip her hair from his arm. He hadn't been able to let go of the weapon's trigger, so another shot was fired accidentally. Rynda darted to Black Bolt's side as Medusa and Banth struggled for the weapon, neither willing to let go. Black Bolt pushed his mother behind him protectively, without taking his eyes off Medusa and Banth. He desperately wanted to intervene, but they were moving too fast for it to be safe. More footsteps raced towards the room. Medusa heard, and was distracted for one second. Banth seized the opportunity to free himself, and, realising he had no chance of accomplishing his goal, fired one more shot before turning and running.

Medusa looked down at her side in a daze. _That hurt,_ her mind dimly registered as she fell to her knees. The scene around her went blurry- was someone saying something? _Agon?..._ Her eyes locked on Black Bolt's for a second. _Is he holding me?_ Everything darkened.

Medusa's head lolled back. No. Black Bolt felt rage like he had never felt before. Agon took Medusa from him, but Black Bolt was gone before he could be stopped.

"Blackagar!"

He took no notice, racing after Banth, his eyes murderous. _He'll pay for this. She did nothing! And if she_- He didn't let the thought conclude. She could _not_ die! He caught up with Banth just as the man was diving through the exit. He didn't hesitate for a second as he slammed this _insect_ against the wall with all his strength. The corridor shuddered. Black Bolt stared into Banth's eyes for a second. Seeing no remorse, he scowled.

Banth actually laughed. "Disappointed that I killed your love?"

Black Bolt literally saw red. His fists flew at Banth, again and again and again. He had no idea how long he beat him. The next thing he recalled was Korath gripping his shoulder, tugging him backwards. His uncle's face was pale.

"That's enough! You could kill him!"

Black Bolt shook his head minutely, as though waking up, and actually looked at Banth. He backed away. The man before him had been reduced to a bloody pulp. He shook his head in denial. _I didn't mean to do this!_ The wall surrounding Banth was littered with cracks and dents too. Korath was loooking at him as if he was a stranger. He hated the fear in his uncle's eyes... He turned and fled. Korath stared after him for a second, before looking back at Banth. Traitor or not, he still lived, and so deserved medical attention. Wincing as he made contact with the injured man, he pried him out of the person-shaped indentation on the wall, and half-carried him to the medical facility.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gorgon, Triton and Karnak waited in anxious silence. Agon had sent word that Medusa had been injured over an hour ago. They had all rushed to the waiting facility of the medical wing. Agon was tending to Medusa himself, but no-one knew how bad it was.

"What's taking so long?!" Gorgon half-yelled in frustration.

"How am I supposed to know?" Karnak snapped back.

Triton moved between them. "Look, we're all worried, but yelling at each other won't help. Calm down. Why don't we go and see what's happening with Korath?" Gorgon's father had come in some time ago, requesting healers and security, right before forbidding the boys to come near. They hadn't even gotten a clear glimpse of his patient!

Karnak looked thoughtful. "I won't deny I'm curious... but we were told to stay here for a reason. I don't- Black Bolt! Where have you been?" Their oldest cousin was standing in the dorway, looking morose and defeated. Gorgon tried to approach- Black Bolt backed away, his eyes haunted. He shook his head. _They shouldn't come near me..., not after what I did earlier... _

"Are you alright?" Gorgon asked in concern.

Black Bolt shook his head, taking out his notepad to write quickly, fearing the answer but asking anyway. **Medusa? **

"We don't know yet. No-one's told us anything..." Gorgon looked up suddenly. "I don't suppose you know who it was my father brought here? We're not allowed to go and see..."

Black Bolt tuned his back on Gorgon abruptly.

"What did I say?" Gorgon blinked.

"Obviously he knows," Karnak said, frowning. "Who is it, Black Bolt?"

He didn't turn back to face them, however, and at that moment, Agon stepped back into the waiting room, his face grim.

"Is Medusa alright?" Gorgon asked instantly. He and Black Bolt both stepped forward, waiting with bated breath. Triton and Karnak both looked anxious as well. The other adults, grouped around the room, stopped their conversations to listen.

Agon's eyes were sad. "She might not make it. The next hour is going to be critical." Gorgon cried out; Black Bolt stuffed his fist into his mouth. Karnak paled and Triton put his hands on Gorgon and Black Bolt's shoulders.

Mander stepped forward. "What happened?"

"That is what I would like to know." Agon looked at his son. "The plan was that Medusalith face Banth alone."

Black Bolt looked at his father without remorse, handing him a hastily-written note. **And if she had, Banth would have killed her as soon as the deceit was discovered! **

"That's why we have security systems."

**What good were they?** He glared at his father. **Banth already had his hand round Medusa's throat before I intervened! I did not see any 'security systems' then. **

"There is still no excuse to risk your life!"

Black Bolt's face contorted. **Just because _you_ wouldn't risk your life for someone you care about, doesn't mean I wouldn't! **

"ENOUGH!" Gorgon shouted, louder than anybody had heard him shout before. "What about Medusa?"

Agon sighed heavily. "There was a lot of damage. She's lapsed into a coma. I don't know when, or if, she'll wake up."

Mander moved to Azur's side- his wife had gone very pale. "I'll have word sent to Quelin and Ambur."

Agon nodded. No-one else spoke as they left. All four of the young royals were numb with shock. Suddenly Gorgon whirled on Black Bolt. "This is all your fault!" Black Bolt hung his head. He knew his cousin was right...

Agon tried to step between them. "Wait just a minute!"

"No!" Gorgon shouted. "She trusted you and now she's going to die!"

Black Bolt pushed Agon away from him and turned and walked into Medusa's room, wanting to see her, and no-one else. He could hear the argument continuing out there, but didn't care. He sank into a chair, and rested his head in his hands, hating himself. After a few minutes, he looked at Medusa's unmoving form in the bed. She looked so fragile! _This is all my fault._ Placing his hand on her forehead, he sent out a gentle thought. _Medusa? I'm sorry_. There was no movement, but he thought the heart monitor picked up speed a little. He looked away. _It's wishful thinking_.

"Blackagar!" He turned to see Rynda had entered the room. He didn't want any more scolding, and so he ran. He took off directly to his sound-proof cell, slamming the door shut. He stood shaking for a moment - and then threw back his head and screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Black Bolt?"

He looked up to see Gorgon outside his cell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... It's not your fault."

He shrugged. He didn't agree with his cousin, but if it made Gorgon feel better...

"She'll be alright." Gorgon stated firmly. "She's strong. She's got through worse."

Black Bolt met his cousin's eyes, startled. Could he be talking about... but how could he know? He went to write down the question, but remembered all his writing equipment had been vaporised when he voiced his frustration.

Gorgon saw his confusion and flushed. "I know about Crystal... She said she told you?"

Black Bolt nodded slowly, thinking fast. Concentrating, he managed to use his electron-manipulating abilities to carve words in the glass.

**How did you find out? **

"Karnak hacked into the security systems. Although Maximus had already hinted at it... You are going to treat her right, aren't you, cousin?"

Black Bolt's eyes narrowed dangerously. Gorgon held his hands up.

"Alright, alright! I was just worried. Your parents haven't exactly been-" He cut himself off abruptly, realising he probably shouldn't badmouth the king and queen in front of their son. But the prince rolled his eyes and nodded, looking upset.

"You agree with me?" Another nod. Gorgon was taken aback. "I didn't expect... you've always been their favourite, I thought speaking badly of them would anger you."

Black Bolt concentrated again. **They do many things I disagree with**.

"But you've never told them?"

**How can I? They don't want to hear it, and... I don't want to hurt them, really. However much I disagree.**

Gorgon shrugged. "They scare me too much to say anything."

Black Bolt nodded his agreement. **They are intimidating at times**.

Their conversation was cut short when footsteps approached. Black Bolt quickly focused again, erasing all the words on the soundproof glass. He put his finger to his lips in warning, meeting Gorgon's eyes. Gorgon nodded, having gotten the message. Triton came into sight seconds later.

"There you two are! Everyone's looking for you. Medusa's awake."

Black Bolt was out of his soundproof cell in an instant, flying down the corridor, Gorgon racing behind him. He soon put some distance between them, however, and was back in the medical facility in seconds. Agon and Rynda were deep in conversation with a fair-haired man and an auburn haired woman that Black Bolt didn't recognise. The baby in the woman's arms gave it away though- these must be Medusa's parents, Quelin and Ambur. And the baby... Medusa's baby. Crystal.

Black Bolt walked forward and reached towards the baby. All conversation ceased, but he barely noticed. He'd never been around a baby this small! She was adorable, he thought. Golden fluffy hair, big blue eyes, a button nose, splayed starfish hands...

He slipped his index finger into one little hand as if in a trance. Her little fingers curled around his, and a toothless smile appeared on her face. She gurgled happily.

"Blackagar!" He turned to see his mother almost glaring at him.

Without a word, he turned back to Crystal, taking her from Ambur and headed into Medusa's room. Stunned silence filled the room behind him. He allowed himself a small grin of satisfaction. Crystal cooed happily, seemingly content in his arms. He smiled down at her before loking up at Medusa.

She was sitting up in bed, still pale, but alert. She smiled at Black Bolt, then gasped, tears filling her eyes, as she realised he had Crystal with him. He moved to her side, bringing the baby into her line of sight. Her hand covered her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks even as she smiled.

"Crystal... she's already grown so much!" Crystal gurgled and bit her mother's finger. Medusa laughed gently. "I've missed you!"

Black Bolt, moving carefully as he was unsure how badly Medusa was hurt, shifted the baby so she was in Medusa's arms, then moved to sit beside them on the bed. A strange thought occured to him. _This could be my family... _

"Thank you..." Medusa's eyes filled with tears again as she kissed the baby's chubby cheeks. He smiled warmly at her.

_Father promised you could be reunited with her after the plan succeeded. I'm only making sure he honours his word_. He stroked Crystal's downy head. _She's beautiful_.

"Yes, she is. And she's mine. I don't care what anybody says, she's mine!"

He looked at her seriously. _She could be ours_.

Medusa's eyes widened. "You'd be willing to..." She trailed off, her eyes full of shock as Black Bolt nodded. "But..." It was nearly a whisper. "Your parents won't let..."

_We'll make them._

"How?"

Black Bolt stroked Crystal's hair. _We'll find a way_.

Medusa closed her eyes. "But... what your father said, about illegitimacy... I don't know if I want that for her."

_If she's our daughter, and we marry, then she won't be called illegitimate. _

She slipped her hand into his, speaking telepathically to keep their words private. _Are you sure you want this? What will we do if Banth says something to contradict it? That's if your parents even let us marry quickly... _

_Banth will be put away for a long time, he can't hurt us. I promise. _

Crystal babbled and grabbed a handful of Medusa's thick red hair, making her smile.

"Thank you."

"It's out of the question." The teenagers jumped to see Rynda and Ambur standing in the doorway, watching. Medusa's face fell. She had half expected this, but it still hurt. Black Bolt scowled.

"You are both too young for such responsibility," Ambur continued. "And the court's gossip would tear you both apart."

Rynda's brow furrowed as she looked from her son and his 'betrothed', to Ambur. "What's going on?"

"They were just discussing how they plan to take Crystalia as theirs." Ambur folded her arms.

Rynda's face darkened, though thankfully she managed to keep herself from shouting.

"She is mine!" Medusa replied hotly. "She's my daughter! And if Black Bolt wants to be her father-"

Rynda cut her off. "He's not."

Black Bolt stood, and looked his mother straight in the eye, letting her hear his thoughts for the first time in years. _I will be, if that's what it takes_.

"No!"

"Why not?" Medusa challenged. "Why can't you let us have this?"

"Have what?" Agon had come to see what was going on. Medusa immediately fell silent. _I don't think I can win an argument with him_...

In answer, Black Bolt put his arms around Medusa and Crystal both. Agon's eyes narrowed.

"Haven't we had this discussion?" His voice was full of warning. Black Bolt reached for his paper, and remembered once more that it was gone. Gritting his teeth, he sent a message to Medusa. She stifled a gasp, but translated.

"He says that he'll abdicate his throne if he has to."

Agon fell back a step. "You can't be serious..."

Rynda and Ambur both looked dumbfounded.

Medusa continued translating. "She is my daughter, and the only stain of reputation that would cause is the stain you put on me."

Agon thought furiously. _They're both serious about this... but I cannot lose my only heir!_ Giving the child back, though, wasn't something he was willing to do. He wracked his brains for a compromise.

"Medusalith," Ambur said very calmly. "I see that you are being stubborn as always. Very well, then. I think it's time for me to be stubborn as well. I cannot bear the shame that you would bring onto my family. If you choose to do this, I will have no choice but to end my own life. I won't live with my daughter's harlotry known far and wide."

Medusa cried out in protest. She couldn't tell if her mother was serious... she'd never forgive herself if Ambur died! Blinking back tears, she climbed out of bed and handed her daughter back to her mother. She got back into bed and turned her face away, not looking at anyone.

"That's settled, then," Ambur said coldly, walking away without another word. Black Bolt glared after her, and then turned to put an arm around Medusa.

Agon, realising that they wanted to be alone, led Rynda out as well. He needed to have a word with Ambur anyway, ask her what she thought she was playing at, blackmailing the girl like that...

Medusa was crying on Black Bolt's shoulder. He gently stroked her writhing hair, wishing that he could speak aloud and reassure her that it was going to be alright.

"Why does my mother hate me so much?" Medusa spoke in a small voice. "I made one mistake, and she's never going to forgive me for it. I'll never be good enough for her... for anyone." Her voice got even quieter. "I don't deserve you."

_Don't think that. You're beautiful, brave and strong. Your mother's a bi- bad lady._

She tried to hide a smirk at that, but it faded soon. "I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly, and if I was smart, I wouldn't have fallen for Banth's lies in the first place."

Black Bolt cupped her face. _You are beautiful. I wish I could let you see the way I see you... you're smart, you came up with the plan to stop Banth. And... I love you. _

A warm feeling spread in Medusa's heart, but at the same time, fear began gnawing at her mind. She was alone with him, and helpless. The last man who'd said he loved her...

She tensed involuntarily. _This isn't the same, it isn't!_ Then why couldn't she calm down? Black Bolt felt her tense and frowned.

_Are you alright? You probably need rest. I can leave._

Medusa took several deep breaths. "No, I don't want you to leave, it's just, what you said... " Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He said that, right before..." She couldn't finish, collapsing into tears again.

Black Bolt continued to stroke her hair. _I'm sorry. _

Slowly, with his arms around her, she began to relax. His caressing of her hair was so soothing... Her eyes drifted shut before she knew it. Black Bolt realised she'd fallen asleep, and knew he should move away, but having her like this, safe... it felt so good! He'd stay here for a while, he decided. Just to keep an eye on her...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mander, Korath, Milena, Quelin and Azur were waiting when the other three adults re-emerged. Agon stifled a groan. _I'll be lucky if I manage to avoid having to tell any of them the whole story!_ At least the boys weren't in sight, that was a blessing...

"You wench!" Azur seethed at Ambur. "I heard the whole thing! How could you manipulate your daughter like that?"

Korath looked around. "Will someone please explain what's going on here?"

"None of your concern!" Ambur said haughtily.

Agon sighed heavily. "No, I think this needs to be explained." He glanced around. "On the condition that what is said here does not leave this room. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, all looking curious or wary. Agon began to explain. Ambur stood rigidly, her eyes flashing. Azur, on the other hand, was fighting the urge to take Crystal away from her grandmother and march into Medusa's room, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. The other adults who didn't already know this story, reacted with horror and disbelief, though, Agon noted, none of them seemed to hold Medusalith responsible- all blame was directed at Banth. _Perhaps Rynda and I have been too hard on the girl_...

"Is he going to be punished?" Azur demanded. Agon shook his head.

"No. His family holds too much political power, as one of our oldest bloodlines. If he were publicly dealt with, the rebels would only increase in number."

"But Banth is a traitor, surely that changes things?" Milena still looked stunned, but was trying to think logically.

"Nothing can be done without putting Medusalith in danger," Rynda replied. "And I'm sure none of us wish for anything to happen to the girl."

A collective silence fell, which was broken by scuffling noises from just outside the room. Agon and Rynda immediately looked infuriated. They guessed what this sound was and wished that for _once_ those boys would have done as they were told! The other adults seemed oblivious.

"What was that?"

In response, Rynda marched over to the door and pulled it open without warning. Gorgon, Triton and Karnak almost fell into the room. The assorted parents instantly claimed their own children and scolded them quietly.

"We already knew about Crystal," Gorgon declared boldly.

"How?" Korath demanded.

Agon tried to conceal his anger; Rynda wasn't even attempting to hide her own. Maximus... it had to be.

"Karnak hacked the security system and found Rynda threatening Medusa." Rynda opened her mouth angrily, but Mander spoke first, staring at his sister in disgust.

"Threatening her?!"

"Not like that!" Agon's face was furious. "It was just at first, because we didn't know whether or not she was loyal to Banth's cause."

"You threatened my daughter?" Ambur snapped at Rynda.

"You just threatened her!" Azur pointed out.

Ambur glared at her sister. "She's my daughter, I'll discipline her how I please, but-"

"You gave her into our care." Rynda interrupted. "How she is treated is no longer your concern."

"Now wait just a minute!" Quelin's voice was angry.

Gorgon caught Karnak's eye. "How long do you think it'll be before everyone's arguing with everyone else?" He half mouthed.

Crystal's face balled up and she started screaming. The crying grew louder as the adults' 'discussion' (arguing) continued. No-one even heard the door to Medusa's room opening.

Black Bolt stepped out and looked around, incredulous. _And we're meant to be the immature ones? They're going to wake Medusa up!_ Without warning, he slammed his hand into a nearby table as loudly as he could. It didn't hurt, and it had the desired effect- all noise ceased. He raised an eyebrow in question, though he couldn't exactly ask what was going on.

Crystal's wails quieted to whimpers and it looked to him as if she was stretching her tiny arms out to him... He moved to take her again, but Ambur moved away from him.

"You don't need to trouble yourself with the infant, your highness, she's fine."

"No she's not, not if you're going to raise her the way you've been treating Medusa!" Gorgon interjected.

Ambur went white with rage. Agon decided it was time to intercede.

"Alright, enough. I think we all need to take some time to calm down."

"How I raise my children is none of your concern!" Ambur exclaimed, ignoring Agon.

"ENOUGH!" The king shouted. Everyone jumped in surprise- Agon raising his voice was rare. He took a deep breath. "I mean it. Medusalith is fine. There's no need for everyone to linger here, and there's no use in continuing this quarrel. We can talk later when everyone is feeling more rational."

Korath, recognising the signs of his brother being on the verge of losing his temper, sheperded his wife and son out of the room. Mander collected his sons and led them away. Azur followed with a final glare at Ambur, who had now turned her attention to Crystal. Rynda stalked out too, plainly still incensed. Agon made to follow her, but realised his eldest was still there. Black Bolt had sat down on one of the chairs, and plainly had no intention of leaving.

"Blackagar, I think Medusalith's parents might want some time alone with her." A head-shake was his only response. Black Bolt didn't trust Ambur after what she'd just done to Medusa, and he wasn't going anywhere. Agon sighed, shooting Quelin an apologetic glance and left. He'd retrieve his son later... The room suddenly felt very awkward when the young prince was alone with Quelin and Ambur. Crystal's babbling was the only sound for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"Great work, Gorgon!" Triton snapped. "Now we're all in trouble!"

The three boys were in Karnak's room, having been told to stay there while the adults talked. Korath, Milena, Mander and Azur were deep in conversation downstairs- the hum of voices could be heard, though no words were discernable.

Gorgon glared at his cousin. "What, it's my fault I lost my balance, and Rynda heard me?"

"No, but it is your fault that you can't control your temper! Yelling at Lady Ambur like that... what business is it of yours?"

"Something is clearly wrong when the youngest person in the room is being the most responsible." Karnak input dryly. "Didn't either of you two notice the oddity with today's events?"

They both shook their heads. "What?"

"Well, we were told Maximus wasn't with us because he was unwell, but when we went to the medical wing to see Medusa, I didn't see any sign of him, did you?" Looks of worry spread on Gorgon and Triton's faces. Triton swallowed. "You don't think something's happened to him, do you?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agon and Rynda had been examining the results of the tests Agon had subtly taken while treating Medusalith's injuries, when word was sent to them that Banth had recovered enough to be questioned. They went straight to the cell where the man was being held, and found Quelin and Ambur already there.

Agon raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you two to attend this interrogation..."

"We want to hear what he has to say." Quelin said firmly.

Agon nodded, ceding the point. "Where's Crystalia?"

"With Medusalith and Blackagar, for now."

Rynda's brow arched. "Why let her have more time when she will never keep the child?"

"For the sake of appearances. It would be viewed as odd if she never minded her sister." Quelin looked at the king and queen quizzically. "Do you intend to confront Banth without any guards?"

"He is unarmed, and I imagine that whatever he has to say will be related to Medusalith. The less people who hear it, the better." Agon stated before opening the door decisively and marching inside. Rynda, Quelin and Ambur followed silently. Banth was sitting on a bench, his wrists and ankles encased in glowing manacles formed of energy. He looked up and grinned when he saw his visitors.

"What an honour it is to be visited by the king and queen! And my little slut's parents have decided to join us as well! My, my, aren't I special?"

Quelin made a sudden move towards Banth, furious, but a glare from Agon stopped him. The king glared coldly down at the prisoner.

"This is an interrogation, and you will only speak when spoken to, is that clear?"

Banth smiled nonchalantly. "_Crystal_ clear."

Agon gritted his teeth at the implied slight, but continued staring impassively. "What did you hope to accomplish by breaking into the palace?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" Banth sneered. "I'd like to know exactly what that little whore did to ruin my plan, though..."

"Medusalith is no longer your concern," Ambur told him coldly.

Banth chuckled. "You are everything she told me you were. Cold. Distant. Nothing she ever did was good enough for you, was it? She was just that disappointment that would never amount to anything, the usless child you wish you never gave birth to."

Ambur went white. "What?!"

"Is it any wonder that she came to me and let me do what I wanted, begged for my kisses, in exchange for a few kind words? In exchange for me telling her that she was beautiful... But I thank you for that. She is an useless child, except for the aspect of her body-"

"How dare you?!" Ambur half screeched. Banth just laughed. Quelin clasped Ambur's shoulder in warning.

"Your son is a lucky boy," the prisoner continued to Rynda and Agon. "She's inexperienced but time will make up for that."

"Enough!" Rynda shouted. "The point of this is that you tell us who else is involved in this rebellion of yours. None of us want to hear anything else. _Especially_ not your twisted ideas!"

"I'll talk to my slut." The four blinked in surprise. "I'll tell her everything."

Agon shook his head in disbelief. "You must be delusional. You think we're going to let her anywhere near you after you tried to kill her?"

"She wasn't my target. You were. But if you want to know, you'll have to find out from Medusalith after I tell her."

"Out of the question."

"Then I suppose you're not going to learn anything from me." Banth leaned back, smirking. _One of these lot will change their mind... _

"If you hurt her again, I will kill you," Ambur promised him coldly.

Agon looked straight at her. "Ambur, this is _not_ a good idea. Medusalith is not old enough to be included in this sort of thing." _Not to mention I'm actually concerned about what effect it might have on her, though I have no idea why_... He reasoned that his concern was because he did not want to quarrel with Blackagar anymore.

Rynda looked thoughtful. "To be fair, Agon, the girl involved herself in this. It's only fitting that she make herself useful now."

Agon looked at Quelin. The other man shrugged.

"It can't do much harm, as long as he's restrained, and the room guarded. Let's see if she agrees first though." The king sighed as they filed out of the room. He didn't miss Banth's grin- it looked oddly triumphant...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Crystal lay on Medusa's hospital bed, surrounded by pillows to stop her rolling over and falling. Medusa and Black Bolt were watching her as if she was the centre of their world. Both were smiling. Black Bolt's hand was twined with Medusa's again. Crystal was cooing and moving her arms around languidly, perfectly content to have all the attention. Every time her chubby hands moved in front of her face, she stared wide eyed.

_I don't think she knows they're _her_ hands_. Black Bolt's thought was edged with humour.

Medusa laughed. "I wonder what she thinks they are?" She slipped her index finger inside the baby's hand, and it closed around it, as it always did. Black Bolt stroked the golden hair again, before gently caressing Crystal's cheek. She gurgled, looking straight at him, and smiled. Medusa's happy smile faded. "We could be a family, couldn't we?" _If only our parents would let us_... She let Crystal chomp on her finger. "I wish..."

Black Bolt's eyes were sad. He knew what she was going to say, and wished there was some way it could happen. The moment was broken by their parents walking into the room. Black Bolt stood immediately, but everyone's attention seemed to be on Medusa. She bit her lip nervously. Agon wouldn't meet her eyes. He spoke hesitantly.

"Medusalith... we've just been questioning Banth."

She went pale. _What's he told them now_?

The king continued, sighing. "He says he'll only speak to you, alone."

Medusa visibly began trembling. Black Bolt shook his head vehemently.

Rynda looked straight at Medusa. "I understand you might not want to, but we need answers."

Medusa took several deep breaths, holding Black Bolt's eyes for a long minute before standing and wordlessly handing Crystal to Ambur. Black Bolt was scowling, plainly not happy, but Medusa spoke bravely. "Alright."

Agon's heart sank. He'd actually been hoping she would refuse... this would be incredibly difficult for her. He had to admire her courage though.

"At least one of us will be just outside the entire time, and he will be in restraints. I'll tell you what to ask, to make it easier, and you can leave whenever you want." He paused for a minute. "Thank you for doing this."

She nodded, though she was still pale. Heavy-hearted, he led the way back to Banth's cell, not surprised to see Blackagar following. He looked furious, and Agon knew he hadn't heard the last of this. Rynda walked just behind him, followed by Quelin and Ambur, though neither of them said a word to Medusa. Agon told her explicitly what he wanted to know as they walked, and when they reached Banth's cell, the girl took a deep breath, obviously steeling herself, and stepped inside. Agon closed the door behind her, his face grim. _Now we wait_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Banth smiled at Medusa. "Feeling better, my little slut?"

Medusa shuddered. "Tell me-"

"Come sit on my lap." He held his arms out the best he could.

"No!"

"Then you won't learn anything from me."

Medusa wrapped her arms around herself. "You said you wanted to talk to me!"

"I do. And I will. Once you do as I say." Banth's voice became persuasive, gentle. "Come on, you didn't used to mind me holding you..."

"I was a lot more naïve back then," she replied. "And that was before..."

"Didn't you like what I did? You should have stopped me then."

"I told you to. You wouldn't listen."

"You didn't fight me. If you hadn't wanted it, you would have found a way to stop me."

"I didn't want it!"

His eyes darkened. "If you didn't want it, you shouldn't have encouraged me so much."

"I didn't!" _Did I...? _

Banth laughed. "Stupid, stupid girl. What else would you call it? Now if you want information for your king, come sit on my lap!" She froze, unsure. She had been told to get information, but every instinct she had screamed at her not to go near him. If she didn't get answers, Agon and Rynda might think her loyalties were in doubt, but if they were watching, and saw her going to him, the same thing would happen! She wrung her hands, uncertain. _What should I do?_

Banth raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"You'll hurt me."

"No, I won't. See? All chained up."

Swallowing hard, Medusa compromised, moving to sit beside him rather than on his lap.

"Did I tell you to sit there?" Banth snickered, patting his knee.

She shook her head. Banth reached over and pulled her onto his lap. "There. Now we can talk."

Medusa was tense as a wire, her heart racing. This felt so wrong now...

"Why did you want to break into the palace?"

Banth chuckled. "That's going to cost more than a cuddle, sweetheart."

Medusa tensed. "I'm not doing anything else..."

"Then I'm not talking." Medusa wrung her hands. _Now what_?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maximus blinked blearily as the sedative drugs wore off, allowing him full consciousness again. Where was he? He looked around. He was in a sparsely decorated room, definitely not his... what had happened? He struggled to remember... he'd been talking to Medusa, trying to make her remember that she loved him, then somehow, there had been demons everywhere, visible only to him for some reason, and... he couldn't remember anything after that. He sat up, groggy.

"Where am I?"

"Safe," a man's voice said. Maximus turned to see a man standing in a shadowy corner.

"Father?"

"No, young prince, the king is not here right now."

Maximus tried to sit up, only to find his hands were in restraints. "What is this?!"

"Your parents have requested you be placed on our care indefinitely, Maximus. We have been told you experienced a disturbing hallucination earlier, and actually caused harm to the queen. You are here to be treated."

Maximus blinked rapidly. "Attacked... I didn't..." _The demon that had Mother's voice. Could it really have been_...?

"It doesn't matter what you believe happened, my prince. You are here to receive help."

"You're the Pacifiers, aren't you?" Maximus shuddered. The group of psychically powered healers who treated ailments of the mind were well-known in Attilan- and feared. "What if I don't want help?"

"That decision is not yours to make. We will begin our work to heal you immediately." The man stepped out of the shadows, and was joined by several other visibly non-human people in healers' garments. Maximus struggled against the restraints to no avail. He could feel them diggging into his mind, viewing all his memories... and suddenly, the sense he always had of his powers faded. His ability was locked away from him. He would no longer be able to manipulate others. A wave of hate spread over him- hate of the Pacifiers, and of his parents for doing this to him. _I will get my powers back someday, and make them ALL regret what they've done to me..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Medusa tried to squirm away from Banth but despite his manacles he held her fast. She tried to stay calm. "Why do you keep treating me like this? You made it clear you don't really like me..."

"You make an entertaining distraction. It's nothing personal against _you_, I just needed a way to cause problems for the royal family."

"What do you mean? Why do you hate them so much?"

"You'll have to give me something if you want me to tell you that, pretty one..." Banth's grip tightened.

"Why? You don't really want me!"

"I enjoy _some_ things about you... your skills at certain tasks were adequate enough..." Banth slid a hand around Medusa's waist.

Medusa shuddered. "Please don't-"

"Why? Because you love the prince and you're afraid of losing his love?"

She tried to force Banth away from her, with no success. "It's none of your business! I just don't want _you!" _

Banth squeezed her: she gasped as the pain from her injury flared.

"What's wrong, slut?" Banth sneered in her ear. "I just want to have some fun..."

"Let go of me!" She gasped.

"You enjoyed it enough when you conceived." Banth smirked.

"NO!" Medusa blurted. _I can't do this, question him, not if he's going to_... Tears pricked her eyes and she began to shake as he moved, shifting so he was half on top of her. "No!" It came out a plea this time. He pinned her to the floor, leering at her. "HELP!" she screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Banth clapped his hand over her mouth, scowling, but the door had already been flung open. Rynda and Agon both marched in, and the queen punched the prisoner soundly between the eyes and dragged him off Medusa. The girl scrambled up, backing away from him, a hand pressed over her injury which was throbbing painfully.

Black Bolt was right behind them, his anxious gaze on Medusa. _What did he do?!_

She went right to his arms while Agon hauled Banth back up. The king shook the smug-faced man. Hard.

"How _dare_ you treat a member of the royal family in such a way?" Agon was seething.

"I'll treat _my slut_ any way I please."

Black Bolt's expression was furious. He stepped forward, but Rynda stopped him.

Banth laughed at him. "I will tell you everything you want to know about the rebels. Where they're hiding, what their plans are. But I want something in exchange." He eyes locked on Medusa, who shivered.

"Out of the question!" Rynda snapped. Medusa's eyes widened- it sounded almost as if Rynda was _defending_ her! _But she doesn't even like me..._

Agon nodded severely in agreement with his wife. "I will not let you abuse Medusalith that way. Rest assured, I will find out the secrets of the rebels, with or without your co-operation. You are _not_ having your way."

"I think I am," Banth chuckled. "Because there is a missile drone headed here as we speak. It's cloaked, you won't be able to find it. But I get what I want from Medusa and I'll tell you where it is and the deactivation code."

Black Bolt's arms tightened as Medusa cried out.

"No!" Rynda stated firmly. "You're just making that up."

"Am I? Wait a few minutes and see, then..." Without warning, all the lighting in the room vanished, and they were all blinded. Agon cried out as something heavy struck him, and Banth escaped his grasp. There was some movement. Black Bolt tensed as he felt someone pull Medusa away from him. She cried out. The lights came back on a second later. Banth had a weapon pressed to Medusa's head.

_Not again_, she thought miserably. The royal family froze immediately.

"Let her go." Agon spoke steadily, his voice calm.

"I will. Once I've been permitted to walk out of here safely."

"And if we don't allow that?"

"I've already shot her once today."

Agon didn't hesitate, stepping aside to let Banth pass, pulling Rynda with him, knowing Blackagar would follow. _I will not trade her life_. He tensed up when Banth made Medusalith walk _with_ him.

"You said you'd let her go!" Rynda voiced Agon's thought.

"And as I said, I will. Once I'm free. If I let her go _now_, you'll have the guards on me before I leave the palace. Don't worry, I'll send her back in one piece, with no _permanent_ damage..."

Medusa's eyes were wide with fear. "Please-"

"Shut up." Banth used the barrel of the weapon to make her keep moving, already knowing that Agon and Rynda wouldn't test him on this. Medusa was shaking as she was dragged out of the room.

Black Bolt's face was tight with frustration. _This can't happen!_ He looked at his parents helplessly, before following Banth, moving in utter silence. _I have to try and do something!_

Banth kept the gun firmly against Medusa's temple as they walked. She tried not to whimper in fright. Her heart pounded when she noticed her parents standing some distance away. _Maybe they can help... but that might put Crystal in danger..._ Her eyes burned. Ambur was still holding the now-sleeping baby. Medusa thought the best she could hope for was that Banth wouldn't see the child.

At that moment, Quelin saw them, and shouted. Banth cursed, tightening his grip on Medusa and readying himself to fire if he had to.

"Stay back!" Medusa shouted as both her parents took a step forward. "Stay back! Mother, get Crystal out of here, please!"

"So that's my spawn?" Banth muttered in interest. They stopped walking for a moment. "Impossible... she's perfect!" He squinted down at Medusa. "How did you manage that?"

"I don't know!"

Banth hummed. "Maybe I should take you with me after all... it would be interesting to see if you could replicate this!"

Quelin edged closer. "Let go of my daughter!"

"Stay back or I'll blow her brains out."

Quelin held his eyes. "No, you won't."

"Try me!"

Medusa whimpered. Quelin moved without warning, grabbing the gun and immoblising Banth's hand. Medusa, using Banth's distraction, sent a tendril of her hair lashing at his eyes, making him yell in pain and inadvertantly release her. She darted away from him, almost walking straight into Black Bolt- she hadn't even noticed him following them! His arms closed round her protectively as Quelin wrenched the gun from Banth's grasp.

Banth snarled and lunged for Medusa again. Black Bolt grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. Banth reeled, but stayed on his feet. He glanced around- weaponless, surrounded, without a hostage and no doubt soon to be surrounded by guards... _Discretion is the better part of valour!_ he reasoned, turning and fleeing down another corridor, intent on escape.

Black Bolt glared after him before returning to Medusa's side, just as Agon and Rynda caught up with them. Medusa was clutching her side; blood was seeping through her bandages. She slumped against Black Bolt, feeling dizzy. He supported her, trying to make her meet his eyes.

_Medusa?_

"I think I need medical-" she collapsed. Black Bolt managed to stop her falling to the floor, then immediately glanced at his father for help. He was the best qualified to treat her. The king moved over to them, pushing Quelin out of the way so he could check Medusalith's injuries. Black Bolt watched the whole time, praying she would be alright. The thought of losing her made his heart stop.

Quelin and Ambur hovered some distance away. Rynda pressed one of the alarm buttons to summon the guards, alerting them that Banth was trying to escape. He would be apprehended in minutes.

"Quelin, help me get her to the medical bay," Agon ordered. Quelin lifted his unconscious daughter into his arms, following Agon, trying not to let his fear show on his face. _If she dies... _

Black Bolt glanced at Rynda for a second before following his father and uncle. He _had_ to be sure Medusa was alright...

Rynda and Ambur exchanged glances once they were left alone. Crystal stirred in Ambur's arms, making a faint whimpering noise.

"Let me see her." Rynda held out her arms. Ambur handed Crystal to her carefully. Rynda looked at the child for the first time, as bright blue eyes opened sleepily. Rynda stifled a gasp. _Never mind just looking 'normal', she's beautiful!_ A wave of remorse hit her without warning. _I couldn't have given this little one up... _But then she wasn't a sixteen year old girl being threatened from every side. She shook herself- why was she feeling sorry for the girl? No-one had helped _her_ when her son had been born, deemed too dangerous for freedom, and placed in isolation before he was a year old! Rynda closed her eyes against the memories...

#

_"There is no proof that entering the mists a second time will cause you harm, Rynda!" Agon insisted. _

_She wrapped her arms around herself, one hand covering her slightly swollen belly. "It's not only myself I'm concerned for, husband..." _

_"The child will be fine. He or she will be the most powerful of our people." Agon looked at her earnestly. "Do you think I'd ask this of you if there was any danger?" _

_Rynda took a deep breath, and stepped into the Terrigen chamber. _

_#_

_Rynda lay exhausted in the hospital bed, having laboured for almost a day. Her son had been taken for testing as soon as he was born, and she had yet to hold him. Deciding she'd had enough, she sat up, and slowly climbed out of bed, determined to find her child. Suddenly, without warning,_ _a piercing, undescribable sound reverbrated through the room, and the whole building shook. Glass shattered, Rynda's ears bled, and she was barely able to stand due to the vertigo. _What in blazes...

_The sound cut off abruptly. She stood shakily and made her way into the hall. She could hear Agon's voice nearby, and headed towards it- surely he would be with their son? She paused outside to listen for a second. _

_"...sedated the infant when you did was a mercy. His powers only seem to be increasing." Agon sounded stressed, worried. He didn't se Rynda standing in the doorway. He shook his head. "I knew I was taking a chance, but I never could have anticipated this... my son may never be able to use his voice." Rynda noticed what seemed to be an enclosed crib made of soundproof glass in the room. She gasped involuntarily, her hand covering her mouth. Agon looked up and saw her. "Rynda-" _

_"What have you done?" _

_# _

_The baby's whimpers were like pellets biting into Rynda's face. The muzzle pressed over his mouth and she felt like weeping. "I changed my mind."_

_"But you wanted to hold him!" Agon exclaimed in frustration. _

_"It's hurting him." _

_"It's the only way it's safe!" Agon took a deep breath, knowing he had to break the news to Rynda, and equally knowing she would hate him for it. "Rynda... the council asked for the results of my tests on Blackagar a few days ago. They have now made a decision." He paused, wondering if he should embrace her, comfort her, to soften the blow. "It's been decided that Blackagar's powers are too grave a threat to our society. He is to be placed into a soundproof cell until he has gained control." _

_Rynda's face went ashen. "But that could take years! You're not telling me you've agreed to this?!" _

_"I don't want this to happen! But Attilan itself is at stake here!" _

_"He's a baby!" Rynda stood, clutching Blackagar, backing away. "And if I refuse?" _

_"You have no choice. You can join him in there if you must but his voice _will_ kill you if it's not suppressed." _

_Tears burned Rynda's eyes. "So he's to have no contact with anyone?" _

_"I will be working with him when he is old enough to understand, via a vid link at first. After that... we'll see. We'll still be able to see him, Rynda, it's just best this way." Agon's voice cracked. "I don't want this any more than you do." _

_Rynda stared down at her innocent little boy, who smiled back at her, before returning her gaze to Agon. "I _will_ visit him. An infant still needs care. And answer this: if you had _known_ what the end result would be, would you have still carried out your experiment?" _

_"Of course not!" Agon protested._

_"I wish I could believe you." She stood up, moving away from him, holding her baby close for the first- and possibly the last- time._

_# _

"Rynda? Are you alright?" Ambur's concerned voice brought the queen back to the present.

"Yes, I'm fine... I just lost myself in my thoughts for a minute." She glanced down at Crystal again. "A beautiful child."

"Yes, she is. And unique. Too special to be trusted to a sixteen-year-old's care."

Rynda nodded- Ambur was right, no matter how hard it was for Medusalith... _And was it right when your son was locked away from you?_ Rynda ignored her inner voice. She'd learned since then- some things _had_ to be done.

"She is an intelligent girl, for the most part," Rynda said, handing the baby back to her mother. "She is somewhat naive, but she is still young..."

"I suppose... I had hoped for more, though, especially as she is to be queen." Ambur sounded resigned.

"She's still young, she'll have time to learn." Rynda said stiffly.

Ambur remained silent.

"Perhaps you should watch after your younger daughter. I am going to see how Medusalith fares." Rynda walked away; Ambur didn't follow her.

Blackagar was waiting outside of the surgery room; Rynda sat beside him, knowing that it would only cause difficulties if she tried to talk to her husband while he was operating.

"Have you been told anything yet?"

Black Bolt shook his head, his eyes worried.

"You care about Medusalith, don't you?"

He nodded, eyes narrowed. He probably thought this was some sort of trick question, Rynda mused. "The two of you are going to have to figure out a lot of difficulties."

He raised an eyebrow. Rynda spoke carefully.

"You've both been brought up in sheltered lives, and a marriage is hard enough for people who haven't. Medusalith's been through a lot, as you know, and... add to that the pressures of ruling, or even learning to rule... it won't be easy, you know that, don't you?"

Blackagar nodded, but he smiled. Raising his hands, he bent his index fingers inward and pressed them together, then put his thumbs together, making a heart. It was Rynda's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? You've known her less than a month!"

He shrugged.

"She's the only female besides myself and your aunts that you've met, how could you possibly know if you love her?"

Another shrug. He didn't really know how he knew, but he was sure of what he felt.

Rynda sighed and pulled her son in close. "You're going to have to be careful. Lovemaking can be very noisy."

Black Bolt went red.

"Don't look at me like that. You're betrothed, after you're married you'll consumate it. You'll have to do so without using your voice accidentally."

He went redder, turning his face away, not wanting to have this discussion. Rynda considered pressing the issue, but she sighed and let it drop. Plenty of time for that later. They sat in silence for a while, both waiting for news of Medusa. Black Bolt couldn't help worrying- they'd been treating her for hours! _Or at least, that's how it feels!_

Eventually Agon came out, looking grim. He ignored Black Bolt when the prince stood up, waiting for information, and instead pulled Rynda aside.

"She's going to live."

Rynda sighed in relief, but felt vaguely puzzled. "But then why did you only tell me, and not Blackagar?"

"There was more damage to her from Banth's first attack than I realised. It will take some time for her to heal fully. She'll be hospitalised for weeks."

Rynda sighed. "She _will_ recover, though?"

"Yes. Eventually." Agon wiped the tension from his face as he turned to Blackagar, who was watching them intently. "She's going to be alright."

Black Bolt closed his eyes in relief. He retrieved his notebook suddenly, frowning. _Has anyone seen Maximus lately? I haven't seen him for a while..._

Agon and Rynda exchanged looks. They hadn't had a chance yet to explain what had happened to their younger son- was now really the best time?

Agon sighed. "Your brother is... staying elsewhere for a while. Go be with Medusalith. All will be explained to you and your cousins later. For now, we need to go and ensure that Banth doesn't escape again."

Black Bolt nodded, though his brow creased with worry. He headed into Medusa's room as his parents walked away. _I hope Maximus is alright..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Black Bolt sat beside Medusa's bed, watching her carefully. She was sound asleep, and somehow looked far more fragile than she had before.

A knock on the door made him look up. Gorgon stood in the doorway. Black Bolt motioned for him to come in and he did so hesitantly.

"Is she alright?" Gorgon eyed Medusa's sleeping form worriedly. "She's so pale..."

Black Bolt nodded, pillowing his hands against his face to indicate she was just asleep. He pressed a finger to his lips as Karnak and Triton joined Gorgon- he didn't want her woken yet!

"She's very brave," Gorgon murmured. There were nods all around.

Karnak looked up at Black Bolt. "I know you probably don't want to be pestered right now, but... has anyone seen Maximus? We've noticed he hasn't been around for a while..."

Black Bolt frowned. He of course knew that Maximus was 'staying elsewhere', according to Agon, but was unsure on whether he should tell his cousins that. He lifted his shoulders.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he's finally snapped," Gorgon said angrily. "He's probably locked away somewhere."

"Gorgon!" Triton sounded horrified. He looked apologetically at Black Bolt. "Sorry about that. Gorgon and Maximus have never really gottten along..."

"But it makes sense," Karnak offered tentatively. "Maximus is unstable, and he's only gotten worse."

Black Bolt looked thoughtful- _could_ that be what had happened? He didn't think Maximus was that bad, but, he admitted to himself, he didn't really know him...

The silence was broken by Medusa murmuring, turning her head back and forth quickly in her sleep. Her eyes roamed under her eyelids, and she began breathing faster.

"What-"

"Is she having a nightmare?"

Black Bolt gestured at his cousins to keep back, while he tried to wake her, touching her shoulder gently.

"No," she whimpered. "Stop!"

Black Bolt frowned, shaking her gently, hoping to rouse her.

"No.. please, not Crystal... Banth, stop!"

_Medusa, it's okay, you're safe,_ he sent into her mind.

Her eyes flickered. _Blackagar?_

_ I'm here. You're safe._

She opened her eyes, looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen. Tears ran down her face, and she was trembling. "I- I thought-"

_Ssh. It was just a dream._

"I didn't love him," she whispered.

_I know, it's alright_. He gestured behind his back for his cousins to leave. They did so quickly, perhaps guessing that this was a private moment.

Medusa's green eyes locked on his. "Are you going to leave me?"

_Never._ He promised.

She clung to his hand, still looking frightened. "Everyone else has..."

He pressed his lips to her forehead gently. _I'm not going anywhere. _

Medusa squeezed his hand and her eyes drifted shut again. He watched her sleep for a while. A clearing throat alerted him that he had an audience. He turned to see his father, and he stood and bowed out of habit.

"No need for that, Blackagar, this isn't a formal occasion." Agon looked at Medusa. "Has she woken yet?"

Black Bolt searched for writing utensils. **Briefly, after a nightmare. Not since.**

"A nightmare? About what?"

**I don't think she'd want me to tell you.**

Agon raised a brow. "And if I ordered you to?"

**Are you going to?**

"...No. I would have thought you'd trust me, though..."

The look on Black Bolt's face was ancient, haunted. **Would you trust the person who stole your only chance at a normal life before you were even born?** He held Agon's gaze, wanting to see his father's reaction- he had been hiding these feelings for a long time, and was tired of it.

Agon had no idea what to say. He stared at the floor for a long minute, thinking. Black Bolt shook his head again when no reply was forthcoming, and returned to sitting beside Medusa, not looking at his father. After a few minutes, Agon walked away, shoulders slumped, eyes on the ground.

_When did my son and I become strangers?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gorgon slipped into the room where Karnak and Triton's mother paced angrily. Azur didn't see him until he cleared his throat.

"Yes, Gorgon, what do you want?"

"Ambur isn't going to let Medusa have Crystal back, is she?"

Azur blinked rapidly. "How do you know about that?"

Gorgon shrugged. "I hear things. I'm right, aren't I?"

Azur nodded sadly.

"I have an idea... Medusa deserves to at least _see_ her!"

Azur looked at her 'nephew' wearily. "Look, I agree with you, but I have no power to alter the king and queen's decision, no matter how much I know I _should_. What do you think _you_ can do?"

"Me, nothing, but you could take Crystal. You have much better access to educational facilities and you're richer. You could hire tutors. That will be a good enough excuse, won't it?"

"I suppose... but Agon and Rynda will still restrict Medusa's time with her, even_ if _my request is granted..." Azur thought for a minute. _A girl, to raise as my own... and I could always say I want her to know her sister, hence why I would bring her to visit Medusa on a regular basis, that will settle any gossip..._ "I will discuss it with Mander tonight. But we did not have this conversation, understood?"

Gorgon nodded, looking relieved.

"You'd better go now," Azur warned. He left immediately, knowing he wasn't even supposed to be here- he was meant to be in a lesson right now! He darted off to join his cousins.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambur bounced Crystal in exasperation, trying to get the infant to quiet. Quelin watched worriedly as the baby continued grizzling.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!"

"You're rocking her too hard."

"Then you put her to sleep!" Quelin took Crystal with a sigh. Her grizzling turned to full-on wailing as he shushed her.

"Maybe if she had her soother..." Ambur retrieved it, but Crystal spat it out as soon as she had it, crying harder. It seemed almost as if she was looking _past_ Ambur, searching for someone else, Quelin mused, but stopped himself. _She's only two months old, I mustn't let my imagination run away with me! _

"She's just like Medusalith was!" Ambur said tiredly.

"Perhaps we _should_ have given her to an orphanage..." Quelin sighed. "We're too old to go through all this again..."

"Too late to change it now."

"I know... I think we both forgot how much effort caring for an infant takes."

"Are we doing the right thing? Keeping her from Medusalith?"

Quelin nodded firmly to answer his wife's question. "Yes. She is far too young to give up her future for the child's sake. And I know you don't want to see her betrothal ended."

Ambur sighed. "Quelin... earlier, Prince Blackagar informed Rynda and I that he was willing to take the place of Crystalia's father. It doesn't all _have_ to end..."

Quelin's jaw dropped. "What... why... It doesn't matter, anyway. Agon and Rynda will never allow it."

"I know, it's just... as angry with our daughter as I still am, I know how I'd have felt if someone took her from me in infancy... It feels wrong..."

"It's the only choice we have." A knock on the door distracted them from their discussion. Even Crystal stopped wailing briefly. Quelin went to see who it was.

"Azur," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Azur's face was resolute. "There's something we wished to discuss with you and Ambur." Only then did Quelin notice Mander standing behind her, face serious. He blinked, but nodded.

"Of course, come in." The two entered. Crystal started wailing again. Mander took his first good look at the child.

"She doesn't look much like Medusalith..."

"It's better that way." Ambur's eyes flashed.

Quelin glanced from Mander to Azur. "What did you need to speak with us about?"

Azur settled down on the sofa, her eyes steely. "You'll remember our last conversation, Ambur, about Crystalia's future?"

Ambur's face hardened. "What about it?"

Quelin glanced from his wife to his sister in law, then turned to Mander for an explanation.

Mander sat beside Azur, taking her hand. "You are aware, of course, that we often wished for another child, but were unsuccessful. Now, with this little one to consider, and taking into account that we can provide a richer life for her..."

"Spit it out." Ambur said scathingly.

"We're taking Crystalia," Azur said bluntly. "And you can either choose to explain it away by the fact that we have better resources and access to resources, or you can go through the lengthy court battle declaring you unfit guardians. But you won't like the outcome of that."

Ambur's jaw dropped. Quelin eyed the other couple thoughtfully.

"You're _really_ willing to do this?"

"Yes."

"Well, that seems like a rather neat solution," Quelin said.

Ambur sighed. "You_ do_ have better care to offer the child..." She and her husband exchanged looks. "Take her now, if you're both certain." Ambur walked over to her sister and passed the baby into her arms.

Mander and Azur left quickly, Azur holding their new 'foster daughter.' The door closed behind them with finality.

Quelin exhaled heavily before turning to his wife. "You do realise that Agon and Rynda may object to this?"

Ambur sighed. "I know, but... at least this way, Medusalith won't be utterly excluded from the child's life. If that's all we can do..."

"Then it is for the best." Quelin completed, understanding.

"Yes. I am still livid with her for almost throwing her life away, but... she is still our daughter. Our contact with her may be restricted now, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

Quelin nodded solemnly. "I just hope she is able to find happiness in her new situation..."

"Happy or not, her life is as it is. She will adjust, either way. Everyone does. It's a part of growing up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Mander and Azur brought the now-sleeping Crystalia back to their home, talking quietly. "It's best if Agon and Rynda learn of this as soon as possible."

Azur nodded. "They won't be happy."

"Best to get it over with, then." Mander put his arm around Azur, leading her to the main area of the palace. When they arrived it surprised them to see almost the whole family gathered together.

"What's going on?" Mander's voice was concerned.

"Agon and Rynda apparently want to tell us something about Maximus..." Karnak joined them looking puzzled.

Mander looked sad, having a fairly good idea what this was about. He moved to join his sister. Rynda stood alone, looking exhausted. He touched her shoulder. "You've made a decision, then."

She nodded bleakly. "Maximus will not be rejoining the family for some time."

Agon approached at that moment, his face grim. He noticed what Rynda hadn't. "Why is Crystalia with you?"

"My sister and I have agreed that she would be better raised by Mander and myself," Azur replied.

Agon frowned- he wasn't at all sure he believed that, but let it go for now. "This will be discussed later, once Maximus' situation has been explained. I'm very curious to hear how this came about."

Azur nodded her agreement. Agon turned away, taking Rynda's hand. The whole family was here, with the exception of Blackagar and Medusalith. _They'll have to be told later... _

He took a deep breath, beginning to break the news of Maximus' condition to his family as gently as he could. There were shocked reactions, but they all agreed that isolation was the best thing for Maximus now. _And maybe someday, he will be able to return to us._ Agon thought wistfully. Maximus was still his son, and he regretted that it had come to this.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Black Bolt had almost dozed off in his chair, watching Medusa sleep, still thinking about what he'd said to his father. He'd meant it, but was second-guessing himself- he hadn't wanted to hurt his father!

A soft knock at the door woke him from his brooding thoughts. He looked up to see Azur come in with Crystal. His eyes widened in surprise- if he'd expected anyone to visit Medusa, he thought it would have been her parents! He raised an eyebrow, hoping Azur would understand the question, since he had nothing to write with. He also suddenly became aware that he did not have the power-suppressing muzzle on- he'd gotten used to not wearing it around Medusa, since she'd said it was alright, but around anyone else...

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my prince, I was just bringing Crystalia to visit her... sister."

Black Bolt nodded, although he noted Azur's hesitance on 'sister.' Did she know?

Azur eyed him, having many of the same thoughts. "It's good of you to spend so much time with Medusa, especially since you must be upset over what's happened to Maximus..."

His confusion must have shown on his face. _What does she mean 'What's happened to Maximus?' _

Azur blinked a few times. "Oh! I assumed you would have been told by now..." She trailed off. He gestured with his hand for her to continue. "I shouldn't be the one telling you this... we were all informed earlier though, I thought you'd know by now..."

Taking a deep breath, Azur told Black Bolt where Maximus was now.

He was stunned. _The Pacifiers... Isolation... and Father and Mother didn't bother to tell me first? He's my BROTHER!_

Azur sighed. "I should have kept quiet... do you want to go and speak to your father?"

Black Bolt glanced at Medusa once, wanting to go and confront his parents, but not sure he wanted to leave her...

"I'll send for you when she wakes, if you wish, my Prince."

He nodded again, and stood, bending to press his lips to Medusa's forehead briefly. Azur turned away from the private moment.

_I'll be back soon_, he sent to Medusa, even though he knew she couldn't really hear him. He slowly walked away, intending to go and find out _why_ he was the last to know of Maximus' current situation.

Azur, meanwhile, stared after him for a few minutes, surprised by the obvious show of affection. _He really isn't much like his father, for all he's his clone in looks._

She sat beside her niece, watching the girl sleep with a sigh. "You've been through so much lately..."

Crystal reached to grasp a handful of Medusa's hair. "No, little one, she's asleep."

Azur took Crystal's hand, tugging it away from the red hair. Crystal grizzled in protest, and the sound made Medusa's eyes flutter, opening slowly.

"Crystal?" She sounded half asleep. Crystal made a plaintive cry. Medusa reached out to slip her index finger into Crystal's hand.

"Are you alright?" Azur spoke softly, not wanting to break the tranquil moment as Crystal grasped her _mother's_ finger and smiled.

"Hurts. But alright... Love you Crystal."

The baby gurgled happily. Tears pricked Azur's eyes, but she spoke, wanting to know something. "What did you do to re-open this injury, anyway? I thought it was healing..."

Medusa's eyes were drifting shut, but she tried to answer. "Was questioning Banth, he'd only talk to me... tried to force me, I pulled away too hard, did some damage..."

The blood drained from Azur's face. "They left you _alone_ with him?!"

"Wouldn't talk to anybody else..."

Azur let it drop, seeing that Medusa wasn't fully awake and not wanting to distress her. _I hope there's a very good explanation for this... as if she hasn't been through enough because of that monster!_

"Crystal... my Crystal... Why won't they let me keep you?"

Azur looked back at Medusa, and her heart wrenched at the look of pain on the girl's face. _Would my news even help right now?_ "Medusa... there's been a change in Crystal's circumstances."

"What?"

"She's going to be living with Mander and me now, in the palace."

Medusa was definitely wide awake now. "Why is this suddenly allowed? My parents..." _Does this mean I'll be able to see Crystal more often?_ She hardly dared hope.

"I can be persuasive when I want to be."

"But she'll still be my sister?"

"It was the only way."

A tear ran down Medusa's cheek. "But she's my daughter."

Azur's heart broke. "I know... but at least this way, you'll be able to see her, watch her grow up."

Medusa nodded weakly.

"Try to sleep. We can talk more when you're feeling better."

Medusa nodded again, eyes fluttering, but she held her arms out for the baby. "Can I hold her for a while? Please?"

"Sweetheart, you're injured. You're not strong enough to hold her. But maybe I can put her beside you for a little while." Azur adjusted her chair to be right next to the bed and put Crystal down on the edge, holding her in place to make sure she didn't fall off. Medusa's hand came to rest on Crystal's tiny form. A smile spread over her face, even as her eyes shone with tears.

"I love you," she whispered. She drifted off minutes later, her hand still making contact with her baby. Azur settled back, getting comfortable. She'd let them have as long together as she could.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Banth is safely secure in the lower dungeon, my lord." The guard who worked as warden of the prisons reported, standing uneasily in the throne room. "He hasn't said a word since he was brought there, though. I doubt he'll give us information voluntarily."

"I will send in our Interrogators if I must. The rebels must be stopped."

"Perhaps it will end now anyway?" Rynda suggested. "Banth always seemed to be the motivating force behind the rebellion. Maybe, with him removed from the situation, things will change."

Agon smiled at his wife's optimism. "We can hope."

The guard tensed suddenly as he saw the elder prince approaching.

"Blackagar, what brings you here?" Agon looked curiously at his son. His eyes narrowed at the angry look on Blackagar's face. He dismissed the guard quickly. The man bowed and departed.

Rynda peered at her firstborn worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He held out the note he'd written before coming in here. **Why am I the last to find out about what's happening with Maximus?** He glared at his parents.

They both sighed. "We planned to tell you later. You would already know, but for the fact that you were with Medusalith earlier... None of us _wanted_ this, Blackagar, but it is the best solution."

He eyed his mother worriedly. **What did he do to you?**

"Nothing permanent," she assured him, "but he is no longer fit to live freely as a prince of the realm. He's a danger to himself, until he is healed..."

Black Bolt thought for a moment, not unaware of the irony in the way things were changing. **I can. **

"What?"

**If I am to be king, I need to start acting like a ruler. I can't be locked away all the time.**

Agon tensed. He'd expected this to come up soon, now that Blackagar was getting older. "What exactly were you thinking?"

**Public appearances, at least. Helping with building projects, attending Council meetings. With Medusa at my side, of course.**

Agon nodded, secretly approving the fact that his son wanted to start taking up his duties.

Black Bolt continued writing. **And when I'm not otherwise occupied, I would like to spend some time exploring the city. I could get to know our people... **

"We shall see how you cope with meetings and people first, son, before you go out into the city."

Black Bolt nodded, accepting this for now. He _had_ panicked the first time he went outdoors, after all, and that had only been with his cousins for company! He wrote quickly. **I am going back to Medusa now. Will you let me know when something is decided for certain? **

Agon nodded, dismissing his heir. Black Bolt bowed respectfully before his parents before leaving.

Rynda looked Agon straight in the eyes. "You really think he's ready for this?"

"Yes. It's time. He is my heir, and our people need to learn to acknowledge that. Blackagar and Medusalith will not learn to be suitable rulers if they are never taught. Best they learn now, and get all the mistakes over with while we still have power to rectify them."

Rynda nodded, ceding that point. "But Medusalith will not be able to join him at the next meeting, she is still recovering..."

"That actually works in our favour. We can introduce Blackagar first, get them used to his presence, before including the future queen."

Rynda looked thoughtful. "You intend to see them married soon."

"Yes. It will stabilise their position in the court. The sooner their roles are firmly established, the better."

She nodded, smiling. "So we may gain a daughter within a year... I must admit, I am warming to Medusalith. And Blackagar likes her, which is the most important thing."

"Of course. A marriage without affection is doomed from the start." Agon took Rynda's hand, smiling. "That's why I insisted on wedding you from the moment we met. I just hope our son is as lucky as I was."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Several days later, Black Bolt was visiting Medusa before his first official meeting with the Council.

She had recovered enough to be sitting up in bed, but couldn't attend the meeting with him. She smiled up at him.

"Are you nervous?"

He nodded.

"You'll do fine."

_Will I?_

"Yes."

_I wish I was so sure._

Medusa smiled, and pulled him down to embrace him. "You will!"

He returned the hug. _I wish you could come._

"I'll be well enough to join you next time."

_Just concentrate on healing. _He kissed her forehead. _I love you_.

Medusa smiled, her heart fluttering. She never thought she'd be _happy_ to hear those words from a man again, but Blackagar was nothing like Banth had been, and with him, it felt utterly different... She met his blue eyes for a minute.

"I love you too." A warm feeling spread through her, and she blushed. He stared at her as if shocked.

"You don't have to look at me like that," she laughed. "I do."

Black Bolt ran his fingers through her hair. _Can I kiss you? _

Her blush deepened, but she nodded shyly, secretly amazed that he had _asked_- Banth had always just done it!

_I hope I do this right!_ he thought, leaning forward slowly. His lips brushed hers, tentatively.

She gently cupped his head with her hand and pulled him a little closer.

He marvelled at how soft her lips were, the sweet smell of her breath... his eyes drifted shut as the kiss deepened.

She pulled back then, face flushing. "Thank you."

He was too dazed to answer at first. That had felt wonderful!

Medusa smiled. "You had better go."

He nodded, looking reluctant. _I'll be back later._

"I'll count on it."

He smiled warmly as he left. Medusa settled back with a sigh, her eyes dreamy. _I hope he does alright in the Council meeting._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rynda smiled proudly at her eldest son as he walked into the council room. Black Bolt fought back nerves as it seemed every pair of eyes was on him. He took his place beside his parents.

"Welcome, Blackagar," Agon intoned seriously.

He nodded his head in greeting, wishing he could do something else to communicate...

"My son," Agon said to the council, "is ready to take his place as crown prince."

There was a hissing of murmured voices. Surprise showed on the faces of all the Council members.

"How can the prince communicate without speech? Or has he learned to control his gift now?"

Black Bolt produced his usual notepad, writing quickly, in plain view of the Council members, before handing his note to Agon for him to read aloud.

"This is going to take too long," a councilman grumbled. "Waiting for written notes?"

Agon narrowed his eyes. "Unless you had a better solution in mind, Phaeder?"

"How is the boy to effectively communicate?"

Black Bolt scribbled down something. Agon read it and his brow rose.

"Medusalith?" he asked in a low voice.

Black Bolt nodded.

Agon hesitated, unsure if the whole council needed to know this yet...

Black Bolt folded his arms and raised a brow.

Agon stifled a sigh. _I have a feeling I'm going to regret this. _"Blackagar's betrothed, Medusalith, will be his spokesperson. They have developed a mental connection that allows communication, and she will speak what he wishes her to."

Phaeder scowled, but remained silent. One of the Council Elders leaned forward, intrigued. "I've never heard of such a thing, unless _both_ involved are telepaths. How did this come about?"

Agon looked at Black Bolt, waiting. The prince hesitated and then shrugged.

Agon looked away. "We are unsure. But it will work as a means for my son to communicate, that is what matters."

"That is all very well," Phaeder sneered. "But where is Medusalith now?"

"She was injured recently and is not well enough for the strain at this moment." Agon glared at the geneticist- he'd never liked the man. "She will be present at the next meeting."

"Are you certain that it's safe for the boy to be outside his confinment?"

Agon tensed. "I would not have allowed it if I did not believe it safe."

Black Bolt was seething at being spoken about like he wasn't there.

"Yes, but your judgement isn't always the best, Agon!"

"Meaning _what_, exactly?" Midwinter was warmer than the king's voice.

"We all know why the boy has such uncontrollable powers!"

Black Bolt stepped forward. He concentrated and carved words into the tabletop before Phaeder. _I can control my abilities. _

Phaeder stared at the metallic alloy in disbelief. "This is supposed to be unbreakable..."

_And I was 'uncontrollable'. _Black Bolt felt smug... until he saw the wary, or outright frightened looks he was receiving from the rest of the Council. He blinked, looking up at his father. Agon's face was unreadable. Black Bolt felt nervous. _Did I do something wrong?_

Agon cleared his throat. "As you see, Blackagar has control over his abilities now."

"So it would appear." The speaker- Black Bolt didn't know his name- still looked uneasy.

Rynda put a hand on Black Bolt's shoulder. "He will be a strong leader and protector."

Another member of the Council nodded his agreement. The matter was dropped, though several people still eyed Black Bolt warily. The meeting began in earnest, and the matter of the rebels came up. Black Bolt listened attentively, though he wasn't really given much chance to contribute. He concentrated on listening to how each matter was discussed, and how his father dealt with problems.

After several long hours, they were released. Agon and Rynda led Black Bolt out.

"Well? Was it everything you dreamed of, son?"

_I was bored out of my mind and I felt useless!_ He nodded, obviously not about to reveal his true feelings to his parents! _The Council acted like I wasn't there._

"Next time will be better," Agon reassured him, as though sensing his thoughts. "I will make certain that you have an argument to present."

He nodded gratefully, then frowned and retrieved his notepad. **Phaeder said something about needing to check our outer-space monitors. I thought the Kree had long since lost interest in our people?**

"There are more people out there than the Kree, Blackagar."

"Not to mention that the Kree may one day return. I doubt they have forgotten Earth." Rynda input.

**Why have I never been taught about these 'other races'?**

"We deemed it more important to teach you about things you _will_ need to deal with, rather than things that may never happen. There have been no extra-terrestrial sightings on earth for over a century that we know of."

Black Bolt nodded his understanding. **I want to know about those possible threats too though.**

"Understandable. You already know of the Kree and the Skrulls. The other races _would_ have come up eventually, they just weren't a priority. The only other real threat out there is the Shi'ar."

Black bolt's brow furrowed. **I have read about them... aren't they the rulers of the largest galactic empire?**

"Yes, though they have almost never shown interest in Earth, or the Kree/Skrull conflict. Honestly, we don't know a great deal about them."

**Interesting. We should learn more, if we don't know much.**

Agon shook his head. "It's best we keep ourselves to ourselves, Blackagar. Digging for information could draw unwanted attention. The Kree created us to be their slaves, eons ago. Who knows what the other races would make of us if our existence became known?"

**What about the humans?**

"Humans are not our concern, Blackagar. We have never interacted with them, nor they with us. And it must stay that way. A whole galaxy exists out there, full of beings that humans know nothing of. We defend them, and this world, if we must, but that is as far as it will ever go."

Black Bolt nodded, though he didn't really agree. _So we remain in isolation, always ready to protect a species that knows nothnig of us? Would Earth not be easier to defend if we who dwell on it co-operated?_ He didn't reveal this to his parents, though- it would only start an argument, and he wanted to get back to Medusa... His face reddened as the memory of the kiss came back to him. Rynda noticed.

"Why are you going red?"

He shrugged, then, thankfully, spotted the corridor that led to the medical wing. He pointed at it, bowed quickly, and darted away, embarassed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gorgon ran his hand lightly over Medusa's belly as he kissed her deeply, loving the softness of her. Her hands slid round the back of his head, pulling him closer.

"I had no idea that you felt this way," Gorgon murmured, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"How could you not?"

"I thought you only cared for Blackagar..."

Medusa laughed. "Silly. He can't even talk to me. I suppose that I love him, but... how would it work? A single sigh of happiness from his lips and I'd be dead."

Gorgon caressed her face. "You don't have to worry about that with me..."

"I know... Does it make me a bad person, that I love both of you?"

"No." Gorgon kissed her again. "Though I would rather have you to myself..."

"I'm betrothed to him."

Gorgon closed his eyes for a second. "Don't remind me."

Medusa kissed him gently. "I talked to him about this... he agrees. It's too dangerous, for me..."

Gorgon paused. "He knows?" _That's too unlikely... is this even real?_ He groaned. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Medusa shrugged. "Does it matter?"

He sighed. "I want this to be real..."

"I know you do." Medusa kissed him again. "But it's time you wake up."

"Wake up!"

Gorgon started at Karnak's voice as a pillow hit his face. He opened his eyes blearily and glared at his cousin. "Was that _necessary?!"_

"You were talking to Medusa agaiin."

"No, I wasn't! Wait... what do you mean, 'again'?"

"You talk to her in your sleep, all the time." Karnak gave him a significant look. "Cousin, you can't hold onto these feelings that you have for her. It's not right."

Gorgon glared at him. "If you know a way for me to magically stop feeling like this, please tell me!"

Karnak held up his hands. "I don't know. Maybe you should court somebody else. It doesn't have to be serious, just as proof that you can do it."

"I don't even know if I _want_ to..."

"And therein lies the problem. You _know_ you can't have Medusa, why do you refuse to accept that?"

Gorgon leaned back. "Maybe that's why. Because I know that she's not rejecting these," he gestured to his bull-like legs. "She's just meant for someone else."

Karnak sighed. "I still think you should at least _try_ and find someone else."

Gorgon snorted. "Maybe. Maybe not. Let me work this out, alright?" He got up, pushing past Karnak and started walking. Even _he_ didn't know where he was going...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Azur smiled as she watched Medusa and Crystal play. Medusa was making strands of her hair move in patterns in front of Crystal, who was squealing excitedly and trying to grab them in her little fists. It was nice, to see them have some peace... Azur cursed herself for having thought that when Rynda walked into the room.

"Arent you supposed to be resting?" She asked Medusa severely.

Medusa nodded guiltily. She handed Crystal back to her aunt, using her hair as she wasnt supposed to be lifting things right now.

Rynda sighed. She knew she could have let them have longer together... "Medusalith, I am here to inform you that your wedding will be in three months. I have some wedding gown pictures for you to look through."

Medusa's heart skipped a beat. _So soon_...

Azur looked startled too. "Why so quickly?"

"Because Agon and I want Blackagar's life to become stable as quickly as possible." Rynda tried to look certain as she looked at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Perhaps Medusalith and I should speak alone?"

Azur frowned but took Crystal out of the room. Medusa looked at the ground.

"It's awfully sudden..."

Rynda didn't respond to that, instead spreading the images of suitable gowns on the bed. "What do you think of these?"

Medusa peered at them. "I like that one I guess... but does it have to be so frilly?"

Rynda eyed the one Medusa had chosen. "It can be customised, of course."

Medusa sighed unhappily. "I don't actually like any of them."

Rynda frowned. "Why?"

"They're all so... decorative! I prefer simple designs."

"It's not always about what you like. In fact, in most cases it's about choosing the least objectionable course."

Medusa sighed. "The one I chose, then. But with less frills!"

"That's the same one I chose, when Agon's mother gave me the choice."

Medusa blinked, amazed that she and Rynda actually _agreed_ on something! "What was she like?"

"Think of me and then multiply it by a hundred."

Medusa wisely didn't say what that description put in her mind. Rynda laughed, guessing what she was thinking.

"She and I didn't get on at first, either."

"Did you eventually?"

"No." Rynda sighed. "We probably would have, in time, if..."

"If what?"

"She died shortly after my marriage to Agon."

Medusa's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry... what happened?"

"She died. Nothing else to tell."

Medusa decided to drop the subject. "So I am getting married in three months?"

"Yes. Unless Blackagar objects."

Medusa nodded slowly. _At least _he'll_ ask me if I mind..._

"Medusalith, I have something to talk with you about. There are certain drugs you can take to _prevent_ pregnancy, until you are ready for the responsibility."

Medusa hid her astonishment. "But I thought you _wanted_ me to have children quickly..."

"_Agon_ wants you to have children quickly, to further secure his House's hold on the throne. I don't think you or Blackagar are ready for that yet."

Medusa frowned. "But..."

The queen sighed. "Agon's choices aren't always the best for individuals, however good they may be for the Inhumans in general. Do you know why Blackagar was born with such dangerous abilities?"

"I... he told me that you went through the Terrigen Mist when you were pregnant with him."

"At Agon's urging."

"But you must have agreed..."

Rynda's eyes flashed. "Sometimes we agree to things we don't want. And then aren't given the option of changing our minds."

Medusa nodded. "I know how that feels, at least..." She said in a low voice.

"I know," Rynda said, her voice softer than Medusa had ever heard. "I read what you wrote to remind yourself... Medusa, if you told him to stop and he didn't, that right there means that it wasn't your choice. He raped you."

Medusa's eyes filled with tears. "But he didn't actually _force_ me..."

"Doesn't matter. You said no, and that should have ended it."

"I- I didn't say _no_-"

"You told him to stop."

Medusa nodded slowly.

"_That_ is saying no."

Tears began to trickle down Medusa's face. "But he told me it was my fault for encouraging him."

Rynda went white with rage. _If he ever escapes again, I'll kill him without a trial! _

Medusa shrank back from her, thinking that the anger was directed at her. "I didn't mean to! I don't know what I did-"

"This is _not_ your fault!"

"Everyone else thinks it was."

"Then everyone else be hanged! They will always find something to blame you with. The trick is to apologise when its something you've done wrong and spit in their faces for everything else."

Medusa looked balefully up at her. "_You _blamed me at first."

"And look how you reacted. Cowering and submissive. That is not how a queen acts."

Medusa glared at her. "So a queen is supposed to be arrogant, rude and hateful?"

Rynda fought the urge to hit her for that. "No, but showing spirit and strength of will is expected. You will have to be strong to rule beside a king."

"Every time I try to be, you lose your temper with me!"

Rynda sighed. "Sometimes I act rashly, I know that. I didn't know much about you at first, but I never meant you any real harm."

Medusa wasn't sure abut that, but stayed quiet, taking another look at the selection of gowns, trying to decide which she could stand to wear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karnak and Triton walked quickly through the city streets- they'd told their parents they would be outside in the courtyards, when in actual fact their goal was to track down Gorgon as soon as they could- he'd been missing for hours!

"So what do you think of Father and Mother taking in our little cousin?" Triton asked out of the blue.

Karnak shrugged. "It surprised me, but I suppose if they're willing to do it, it is better for her. I know Mother always wanted a girl..."

"Quite a change, though."

"It won't be that bad..." Karnak trailed off as they walked into the dimly lit bar that he'd traced Gorgon to, and he stifled a sigh. Their cousin was sprawled on a chair, with an unfamiliar redheaded girl on his lap, and the table in front of him was covered with empty tankards. He looked up and saw them, grinning lopsidedly.

"M' coushins 'ave come t' join the fun!"

Karnak stifled a groan this time, approaching Gorgon cautiously. He wrinkled his nose at the stench of ale- how much had his cousin already drunk? "Gorgon, come on, we need to be going home now."

"No. Y' go. I'll shtay 'ere."

"Good idea, handsome," The redhead purred, running her hand down Gorgon's face. "I'll take good care of you..."

Karnak eyed her. She was wearing a short dress that left very little to the imagination, and was covered in makeup. He tried to keep his gaze on her face as he addressed her. "That's very... kind of you, my lady, but my cousin really does need to return home now."

"And you're his keeper, are you?" Her accent plainly showed her to be lowborn- Karnak barely understood her! She examined him and Triton lazily. "I could call a couple of my friends if it'd tempt you to stay a while..."

"No, thank you." Karnak said stiffly. Triton looked at the girl for the first time (he'd been trying to persuade Gorgon to drink some water, to no avail) and his face flushed. He fixed his eyes on the ground resolutely. The girl noticed, smiling alluringly at him.

"What about you, would _you_ like some company?"

"I, uh..." Triton fumbled for words, embarassed- none of the (few) girls he'd met had been so forthright!

Karnak frowned in disgust. "None of us have any need for your _services, _I assure you." His teeth were gritted. "Gorgon, come on, we are _leaving!"_

"I shaid no! Lemme 'lone." He wrapped a hand around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. She whispered something in his ear, smiling seductively. Gorgon guffawed loudly.

"Gorgon," Karnak said firmly. "Come along with us now or I'll summon the palace guards."

"Go 'head den!"

Karnak clenched his fists. He'd hoped the threat would work, although he had no intention of actually _involving_ anyone else... He looked at Triton for help. The aquatic Inhuman tried to simply haul Gorgon to his feet- and promptly ended up sprawled on the ground as Gorgon shoved him away.

"Gorgon!" Karnak hissed. "You're going to get yourself into trouble!"

"So wha'?" Gorgon shrugged. "No-one'll care... g' home, both of ya!"

"Not without you!" Karnak insisted.

Gorgon pushed the girl off his lap and lurched to his feet, hauling Triton up by the scruff of his neck. With his other hand, he grabbed Karnak's shoulder, and dragged them both to the door, shoving them firmly outside of it and slamming it behind him. the brothers exchanged helpless looks.

"_Now_ what do we do?"

Triton listened to the racous laughter from inside the tavern, dusting himself off. "Now we call the guards."

Karnak winced. "Gorgon will get in so much trouble if we do... and in case you've forgotten, _we're_ not supposed to be out here either!"

"With Gorgon in that state, trouble with Agon and Rynda and his parents isnt something to worry about. For all we know that girl could be one of the rebels."

Karnak frowned. "I hadn't thought of that... and I suppose we could just tell one of _our_ parents, let them handle it... come on then." They headed home, prepared to tell one of the adults where Gorgon was- preferably _before_ he did something foolish!

Medusa resisted the urge to rub her tender side - recovering from being shot was hard work! It was the first time she'd been outside since she'd been injured, and she was enjoying the fresh air- particularly with the present company. Black Bolt was holding her hand as they walked through the gardens. He kept glancing at her, and away again. Amused, she smirked at him.

"Something wrong?"

He looked awkward. _Father told me earlier that our wedding date has been set._

"I know, your mother had me looking at gowns this morning."

_Are you alright with it being so soon?_

"Are _you_?"

Black Bolt shrugged. _I don't think I can argue with Mother right now. She's so distressed over Maximus being placed in confinement. _

Medusa frowned. "It _is_ sad... do you think you'll go to visit him?"

_Maybe. Soon. Father doesn't think it's wise at the moment. He won't even let Mother go see him._

Medusa bit her lip, trying to think of a way to change the subject. A solution presented itself fairly quickly when several voices could be heard approaching. Medusa's uncle Mander was dragging Gorgon along by the arm, with Karnak and Triton trailing along behind them. Mander's expression was stern. Gorgon seemed unable to walk in a straight line and was mumbling incoherently.

Black Bolt and Medusa stared in surprise. "What the...?"

Karnak spotted them and went pale.

Black Bolt stepped forward, concern for Gorgon clear on his face. /_What happened?/_

"What happened?" Medusa translated. "What's wrong with Gorgon?"

His bleary eyes focused on them at that moment. He attempted to straighten himself. "Ya'd bedder take care of Madusa Back Bot, or I stomp ya! I 'ope yar happy wuf 'im, Dusa. Ya deserve 'app... 'appy bean."

Black Bolt and Medusa exchanged looks, neither having any real idea what Gorgon had just said. They soon recognised the smell of ale coming off of him though. Mander stifled a sigh, grabbing Gorgon again.

"I apologise for this, your Highness," addressing Black Bolt, "It appears your cousin has overindulged. Please excuse us." He hauled Gorgon back inside, fully intending to let Korath deal with his son. Karnak and Triton followed them sheepishly.

There was silence for a minute before Medusa laughed. "Remind me never to drink too much!"

Black Bolt nodded. _And I can never drink at all. If I'm not in full control of myself..._ He shuddered at the thought of what could go wrong.

Medusa took his hand, squeezing it sympathetically. "So... it looks as if we'll be married in a few months..."

He nodded. _I wish we had more time before... _

"Me too, it is very sudden... I can imagine worse people to spend the rest of my life with though." She blushed as she spoke, before looking thoughtful. "Your mother did suggest I use some kind of drug to prevent pregnanacy for a while, so we don't have to rush into everything..."

Black Bolt frowned. _My father wouldn't-_

"I, uh, I'm not sure he knows."

_But would it be permanant? _

"I don't think so." Medusa lowered her voice. "I'd only remain infertile as long as I used the drug. I don't think I'm ready for another child yet, after... but if you would rather I didn't use the drug..."

Black Bolt took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. _We may have no choice in when we marry but we should be able to choose when we have children. And we're still young. There's plenty of time to think about these things._

Medusa smiled in relief, glad he agreed with her. "Now we just have to hope your father doesn't find out..."

_He won't_. He was adamant about that, at least. Agon controlled almost every aspect of their lives, but this was not his decision. He stepped closer to Medusa, brushing his lips on hers. She returned the kiss, feeling less shy than last time.

He stepped away, smiling. _I think we should go back inside, you're not meant to be walking for too long yet._

Hand-in-hand, they walked back into the palace.


End file.
